Perfect Imperfections
by InuFanGoddess
Summary: Inuyasha is a college student, a half-breed and bullied severely by classmates, with no family, with no means of survival other than a part-time job as a cleaner at a pub. He is against the world, and hides himself. However what happens when all of a sudden a new student Kagome enters, and fights to prove to him wrong, and both slowly start to fall in love. finished!
1. The new student

.-.-.-.-.-.-. Perfect Imperfections.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey everybody, I started this story, and I know it has been done a lot, but I have always wanted to write a story based on Inuyasha and his heritage, and if I see this story is a success, then I shall carry on ;)

_Summary:Inuyasha is a college student, a half-breed and bullied severely by classmates, with no family, with no means of survival other than a part-time job as a bar tender. He is against the world, and hides himself. However what happens when all of a sudden a new student Kagome enters, and fights to prove to him wrong, and both slowly start to fall in love. Fluff/romance/hurt comfort._

I was walking down the corridors, I had my red jumper on with my hoodie up to cover my ears. I didn't want to have to suffer another day of torment, I just wanted to go through one day without any interruptions, or arguments, a day without insults. I put my hands in my black jeans, and held my books tightly in my hand. I licked my lips once as I pulled on my hood further so it could hide my face even more. I didn't want to see anybody, and I didn't want anybody to see me.

As I was walking towards my locker, I could see so many demons everywhere who all had women hanging off of them. I cringed, I never understood why so many women, being human or demon would always tag or follow demons around, when they were they worst type of boyfriends, mates anybody could have. Pure demon males would always use women for sex or just for a good night. Most demon females already knew this fact, but it was in their nature to allow their alpha to be dominant, however many demons would take advantage of human girls who were more innocent, and had more feelings than the normal female demons. Human women were very vulnerable and easy to break, however demons found a way to take sickening pleasure in that. Yet all the women went for them anyway.

I shook my head, however with me...I'm different. You see I'm not full demon or human, I'm both. Or half-breed as most people love to call it. Why? Because my demon father mated my human mother, and sadly died when I was born, leaving my mother alone with me. However she then became fatally ill because her mate was gone, and so as the usual mating ritual she had died shortly after. Since then I have moved from one foster home to another. However once I turned 18 I left the foster homes, and found a small restaurant and worked as a bar tender part-time.

However ever since I had started school, I had become the centre of attention. But not in a good way. Oh no, in the worst way ever imaginable. I was popular for my race, for the kind that I was. The fact that I was a mixture of both human and demon, the fact that I tainted the world, allowed people to hurt me. Why people hated hanyou's as I'm called, I would never know. But one thing I can say, is that I am bullied by both races. Both human and demon. Humans are scared of me, because not only am I demon, but since I'm not full there's no telling what I could accidentally become. However I am shunned by demons because they say that I am pathetic because I have human blood running through my veins, causing me to be weak and useless in their eyes.

As I walked down another corridor of the college, I had seen many demons and humans conversing, some sexually, some casually. And once I reached my locker, I growled quietly under my breath. My locker was always the beaten up one. My locker was always the one with the bangs, the scratches, the bolts, the graffiti. Words so horrible I can even say them. As I walked over to it, I could hear and see people snickering behind me, and other people whispering. However I then get Koga, a wolf demon prince as he calls himself. He thinks he is so macho and strong because he is one of the most fastest and most competitive demons in this school.

But also the one, that always tries to find trouble.

I punched my locker as the door snapped open, and I grabbed one yellow book for science, and one blue for english. However I then felt a tap on my shoulder, and I growl as I try to ignore it.

"Oi Inu-Trasha, why you still here. Shouldn't you be in some zoo cleaning shit or something" Koga said as he leaned against the locker. I growled under my breath.

"Fuck off wolf shit I don't have time for your attitude" I said as I slammed the locker door shut and tried to walk off but got held back from a hand on his shoulder, from none other than Koga.

"Oi I ain't done with ya mutt. Why are you always running away eh? Too chicken to fight me?" Koga said with a smirk.

I growled again "No because I am not going to beat up some wolf turd that is going to go back home and cry to his mummy" I said, however Koga kicked me in the back, and I growled as I turned around and punched him in the face once, but then a teacher arrived and stopped us.

"Oi break it up you two! Break it up!" A P.E teacher said as he tried to hold back Koga.

I just huffed and grabbed my bag "Whatever. I don't need this shit" And I didn't. I didn't need anymore of this crap, I only had one more year to go. It was currently september and classes started a week ago. And as I walked further I kept hearing Koga's threats.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HALF-BREED. I SWEAR!" Koga shouted.

I just tightened my hand on my hoodie as I covered my face even more, my fangs biting my tongue to try to stop myself from saying anything. I entered my class which was home room since the morning had just started, and I instantly walked over to the furthest row seat in the corner by the window away from everyone. I threw my bag on the desk and saw all the scribbles and notes stuck on the desk.

'Go die half-breed'

'Your mother deserved to die!'

'Go live your own pathetic life half-breed'

'No-one needs you!'

I growled so much and crushed the papers in balls and threw them out the window. I sit down and shake my leg. I wouldn't even be in school if I didn't need my qualifications. I was interested in english, literature, poetry. I became interested in it, when I found that it was the only way to express my feelings freely, one of the only ways that I could tell my deepest thoughts and dreams, where no-one could read them or hear them. Where it was my own personal place to just express myself without a care in the world. Sometimes I feel that the pen and paper understand me better than actual living people.

I wanted to become a famous poet, or writer of some sort. An author that can talk about pain, and suffering, and hopefully able to help out any other unfortunate souls such as myself in the world, get over their fear of being alone, or fear of being neglected. I whimpered a little, it was the usual to be honest. No family would hold a hanyou child, they would be disgusted to even have one in the same house as them. No family would love and feed a hanyou child willingly, why there is so many homeless children around...all being hanyous more than anything.

Everyday I always wonder what my life would be like. In my head, I would live alone. I would be alone, grow old alone, and die alone. Would I get a lousy job and live in a place all on my own? With no family to feed? or anybody to come back home too? Without a nice plate full of warm home cooked food, no sound of little running feet anywhere. My shaking stopped...Nobody to say I love you to? Yeah sure when I was in secondary school I had always dreamed of a girlfriend, a girl whom I could share all my thoughts and feelings with. A girl who could understand me and above all accept me for what I am. A girl who stood out from the rest, and stood up for herself, that was strong-minded, full of spirit, life and courage. However when I started school, all I saw were money gold digging whores, who practically became mistresses to all the alpha demon males.

Soon I realised and learnt, that no matter how much I believed and wished for a life with a girl by my side...It would never happen. No-body would want a half-breed as a mate or lover of sort, an outcast, a loner. I learnt that the hard way. I was getting annoyed, I wiggled my ears under the hood, the fact that I had to stick them backwards pained me. My ears wanted to be free, they wanted to be able to hear freely. But also from experience in primary, I learnt to keep them at bay. Keep them away from people who would tug, throw, and cut at them.

My ears were my most sensitive part of my body, and the most painful, so I had to protect them the best way that I could. And that was by hiding them. I live in a one bedroom apartment all on my own, on a run down street, with a good enough rent from my salary, and just enough room for a pathetic excuse of a being like me to live in.

Soon the home room teacher Mr. Myoga came into the lesson and slammed the books down onto the desk. "Morning everyone!" He said as he grinned. I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window still trying to piece my pathetic excuse of a life together. I turned to see the seat next to me empty. Off course no-one would want to sit next to me. I just leaned back on my chair, placed my hands in my pockets, and looked up at the sky, completely ignoring the teachers orders for taking of my hoodie, however eventually he gave up. The teachers didn't care anymore, they knew I wouldn't listen. I'd do the work and hand it in, get good grades and bugger off.

As I kept looking at the sky, I kept wondering how it would feel to be a cloud. Being free, and just going wherever the wind takes me. To just look down at everyone and live a peaceful quiet life. I then got an idea in my head and took out my notepad and pen and jotted down some new sentences to this one poem that I was currently working on...I didn't have a title for it yet, but I wanted this to be my best poem out of all the couple of hundreds ive written since primary. It would usually take me months to write just one, but I had a feeling that this was going to be one of my treasured ones.

_Once when I was little innocence blinded me from the world_

_I was happy and carefree_

_I used to run around laughing, hoping to give people happiness_

_I used to play games_

_And smile all the time, even if I never received one back_

_I used to feel on top of the world when everything was fine_

_But it was easy how people could stab you in the back_

_And that once happy face_

_Turned into a solemn frown._..

However as I jotted down the next sentence, our home room teacher spoke.

"Okay everyone, now that the register is taken care off"

Huh? register, he did the register? Oh well.

"We will be having a new student here with us"

I lifted my head a little. A new student? Well that's just great, more pricks to add to this fucked up school. And then I realised that a scent started to tingle my nose. My nose twitched from side to side, as I closed my eyes. Oh god what was that smell? I took another whiff of it, and smelt lilacs, and jasmines. My hand stopped jotting down words. Stopped writing, and stopped any sort of motion. All my concentration was now focused on the smell. That scent that was so captivating, why was it so strong though? Why was it so alluring, so intoxicating. I couldn't concentrate on anything, the only thing I was focused on was that scent.

"Now please give her a warm welcome. Miss Higurashi if you may come in"

And just like that, the scent that caught me by surprise, belonged to an ebony haired female that had appeared in the doorway. And good god was she beautiful. I saw her walk in slowly and swiftly, her steps meek and quiet, and her eyes stuck on the ground. So she was a shy type. However once she stepped into the classroom, I was taken aback. Her scent was strong, and very much appealing. Why was it effecting me so much? However when she spoke her voice was like none other that I had ever heard before. It was angelic, soft, calming, and just pure addicting. "Please introduce yourself to the class" Mr. Myoga said as he indicated his hand towards the class from the girl's point of view.

I saw her cheeks burn up, her body posture tense, her hands tightly squeezing her neatly books, as her beautiful soft looking ebony hair waved behind her, her fringe framing her face and forehead beautifully. She was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, with a black button down top and a pair of black flats, her hair was down, and from what I could see she had no make-up whatsoever.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I hope to be able to get along with everyone"

Kagome was her name eh? I snorted a little, just because her scent was a little alluring and just the girl in general was as hot as hell, and had the voice of an angel, didn't mean that she was of kind heart. I gave up trusting people too easily, however I couldn't help but feel that this girl for whatever reason would be different. Soon enough though I heard other hungry, horny demons around the room talk and oogle her, and I rolled my eyes as I leaned back, all the while my eyes were looking straight towards her. And then when she raised her head, that's when my eyes widened a little.

Her eyes were the most beautiful hue of chocolate-brown I had ever seen in my life. They were so hypnotizing, I saw her look around cautiously, but then her eyes fell onto mine and my heart stopped. Why I don't know...but it stopped. My eyes widened a fraction as I heard her gasp. I saw her blush and her eyes looking at the ground again.

Did I just make her blush? This girl is weird.

However her scent was surrounding me like a blanket. And When Mr Myoga advised her to sit next to me...that's when I panicked. I didn't like people too close, mainly because I liked being alone, I liked my space, away from everyone where I could whine and be on my own, without help from anybody. I didn't need anybody, however she was coming ever so closer and that was starting to make me uncomfortable. Mainly because her scent was too addicting that it was making me feel dizzy. And just as Myoga said that, I saw her body sway here and there in between desks, until she reached the empty one next to me.

I saw her ebony hair sway gently behind her with some strands that were fanning over her shoulder. She flipped her fringe once before placing her books gently on the desk and moving her chair causing it to make a creaking sound. I rolled my eyes as I tried to ignore her. Tried, being the obvious word here. I tried everything I could to not notice her, however it proving futile as I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I didn't turn around. I didn't care, and I certainly was not starting to care now. I then felt the tap again, and as I tightened the strings to my hoodie, making sure to cover my eyes and shadow my face, I turned around hoping to scare her off, however all I saw was a gentle smile that was on her cherry red lips, and her hand that was outstretched a little for me to shake.

I looked from the hand to her, making sure she didn't see me fully, and snort as I turn my head away.

"Pst I'm Kagome, who are you?"

I ignored her however, refusing to speak to her, refusing to even remember she was sitting right next to me. In the desk where so many have refused because the disgusting half-breed was beside it. I just kept ignoring. Eventually I heard her huff and closed my eyes a little before opening them again, and finally she gave up. I didn't want to have to suffer anymore poking or shaking for the rest of this dumb class.

Soon the bell rang, and as I saw student's leave quickly so they could get on time for their second lesson, I saw her standing there. Most of my view being blocked by my hoodie. Another reason why I keep my hoodie up, is because of my hair. I inherited my silver hair from my dad, since all Inu's have silver hair, I got passed down the gene. And because it stood out so much, it caused a lot of attention to be put on me, and then I'd just get noticed, which is what I didn't want.

However as I stood up and packed away my book and pen, I could see a curl of ebony from the side of my hoodie, and knew instantly by her scent that it was the new Kagome person. And I just put my head down, and threw my bag across from me, and started to head off. However I then felt a hand on my arm, I tugged my arm away, too used to being pulled and beaten in my life, I was always scared when someone touched me. I had so many scars, past scars that have left a permanent dent on my chest, arms, legs, ears you name it. And whenever someone pulled on my arm it meant trouble. However as I tugged my arm away from her grasp, I heard her sigh, then she spoke. Her angelic voice reaching my hidden ears.

"Hey please talk to me at least, If I'm going to be sitting with you for the rest of the year, I at least want to know your name" Kagome said to me. I however carried on walking out the classroom, not even bothering with her. I didn't want friends, and I didn't need someone else finding out about my hanyou heritage, because only then would she start to treat me differently too. I didn't want any friends, I didn't need them.

Even though I know deep down...having friends, and a family would be the perfect dream in my head...it was to fictional. No way was it ever going to happen.

And so I just carried on walking to my next class which was science. As I walked up the stairs towards the science corridor, I noticed that the ebony haired girl was following behind. Was she following me? No she wouldn't do that. As I entered my room, I noticed that she entered too, and realised that she must have this class with me. And before I knew it she was sitting next to me again.

I heard her put her bag on the ground with a thump, she flipped her hair as she combed through the ebony locks. Her hair looked soft, and smelt exactly like she did. I then however hear her voice again. And I couldn't deny that her voice pulled at my heart-strings. It felt calming, soothing, but I didn't want to admit it.

"Hey sorry if I creeped you out, I just needed to know where my next class was. And it was with you"

I tilted my head, how did she know which class I had next? As if she read my mind she answered soon after.

She giggled "Silly, I took a sneak peek at your schedule as you were putting it away, it seems that we have the next lesson together also" She said her voice way to cheery on a Monday morning.

I said and did nothing, other than just take out my pen and make sure my hood was tightened. I didn't want to acknowledge her, but when she kept talking it was hard to forget that she was still there.

"Hey where's room 30? I don't know. Hey actually can I follow you, I would love to have a buddy for today to help me out" I could tell that she was sincere and really needed help. I didn't care, I didn't care, I shouldn't care. However I was never a bad person, so far she has done nothing to me, keeping in mind she doesn't know who I am. But the fact that she was so lost and not to mention how much pestering she will receive from all the demons. No matter how much I hated everyone, I wasn't going to stoop as low as them, and so I in the end decided to help her.

I nodded a little, and just from the sound of her gasp I could tell she was happy that she managed to get a reaction from me.

"Thanks, hey please tell me your name. Are you mute or something?" She asked.

I snorted, mute that's all I needed to be. However just my luck Koga had to enter.

"Hey mutt! We ain't finished from before!" he yelled. I just tightened my hold on the desk and my leg was starting to shake, and my breathing was starting to get in uneven pants, I was starting to get so pissed off with the fucking wolf.

"Oi HALF BREED IM TALKING TO YOU!" Koga said as he walked over to me. However something very unexpected happened. I hear that angelic voice.

"Hey what the hell is your problem, leave him alone! What are you crazy!" I heard Kagome say. I cursed under my breath, what the hell was she doing, why was she meddling with my business, I didn't want any trouble or problems that's why I kept quiet you stupid girl. However I was still surprised, what was she doing standing up for me. Aah I know why, because she didn't know what I really was.

"Ha Inu-trasha ya need a girl to fight your battles"

I growled darkly "I don't need fucking anybody you bastard, now leave me alone before I make you wolf food" I said threateningly, but quietly. I then saw her expression, her eyebrows rose as she finally heard my voice, and when I try to not speak to avoid any sort of verbal communication with her, this pest had to come along.

"Oh really , well it don't look like that to me" Koga said. He always thought he was at the top of the food chain, when in real life he was right at the bottom.

I then heard her again, god can't she just shut up!

"Hey He can fend for himself, but leave him alone! What is your problem anyway?" Kagome said, earning a growl from Koga.

"Oi bitch leave me alone, I ain't got time for your smart mouth" Koga said as he pushed her to the side.

I don't know why but I held his hand and twisted it backwards as I growled. "Don't fucking harm a girl you lowlife. If you call yourself a man, don't even dare lay a finger on a woman" I said. I didn't care about Kagome, I didn't care what she did, but I that didn't change the fact that Koga had no right to take advantage of an innocent albeit big-mouthed woman.

Koga snarled and then the teacher walked in "What is with the ruckus"

I sighed and let Koga's hand go as he walked over to his seat his hand cradled against his chest, demons healed almost instantly so he didn't need to go to the nurse's office anyway. However I then hear Kagome talking.

"Hey what was that all about? Are you okay" Kagome asked me confused, yet with worry laced in her voice. Why?

I just shook my head as I turned away. She didn't need to know anything, she was just a wench, nothing more than a stubborn bitch, who would stop following me like a puppy the moment she found out what I was.

A freak of nautre.


	2. my name is Inuyasha

Chapter 2: My name is Inuyasha

As I was walking around the school trying to enjoy my lunch break, Kagome was STILL stuck to me, she never left me alone. And I was on the verge of just shouting.

"Hey please please pleeeaaseee tell me your name. I've known you all day, and I want to at least be acquaintances with you. please?" She kept on begging like that throughout the whole day, it was annoying, disturbing and just so frustrating! Yet she carried on.

"Hey are you listening"

I pushed her against the wall hard enough to get her to shut up. Both my arms by the side of her head pressing against the wall. I tried ignoring her scent that was enveloping me into a world of danger, I couldn't fall for it. I had to stay strong, I couldn't be weak. I kept my head down, I felt her breath hitch in her throat, I could see her hands by her sides, her face merely inches away from mine, both our breaths mingling with the other's. I didn't want her to see my face, she couldn't. I didn't want another person to constantly tease and bully me. My body was getting closer to hers, slowly covering her body with mine. I started to growl deeply, dangerously even. I wanted her to Know that I was not some pushover that she could manipulate. I loved my space, and I wanted it.

I could see her chest rising and falling as she held her breath every now and then, waiting for what I was going to do next. I then slowly raised my head just a little, enough for her to see my chin and nose. I didn't want her to see anything else. She didn't need to. I made my growl threatening, thinking that it might frighten her, or at least put her on shaky legs. However I saw her posture straight and strong. Her face was determined, maybe her chocolate orbs showed a little fear, but not as much as I wanted.

I then began talking, low yet dangerous "Listen, either stop following me or I will personally make you. You don't need to know anything about me" And that's all I said, as I stepped back and tightened my hood and started to walk off, however I felt a hand grab my arm and once again I retracted fast.

I turned a little as I hear her voice.

"No, I do need to know you. Your different, you might not speak, but I still want to know you" Her voice was serious.

Why would she want to know me? There is no reason to, the only thing she'll find out is that I'm a hanyou and then she would torment me just like the rest. But the fact that she stood up for me back then with Koga, could only mean that because she didn't know me she protected me. But I doubt that she would if she knew what I was. Nevertheless I didn't want to get to know her, and I didn't want her to know me.

So I just snorted "Just try bitch" And with that I walked off. I tried to suppress the urge to turn back around and grab her hand again. Why? I don't know, but all I know is that her scent, her body everything about her was calling for me. For some reason I feel as if I want to know her, or that I wanted her to know me. But I soon wiped that thought out of my mind. No matter how many times I dreamed about the possibility of having someone care and love me, I knew it would just never happen.

However no matter how much I wanted her to leave me alone, at the same time I wanted her near me. Maybe because I like the attention that I was getting from her. But that was because I was non-existent to her, she didn't know who or what I was. She just followed me blindly without a care in the world. A gentle, strong-willed girl like her didn't need a low life scum like me in her life, or even as her friend. She needed to go and follow the rest of the crowd. She needed a better life, and to be perfectly honest, I ain't prince charming, or anything close to it, but I did know that what she needed was someone who could protect her.

Why I was thinking this deeply about her, was a mystery to me. Ever since that damned girl walked into that classroom, I've suddenly clouded my mind with her. Her hair, her scent, her face. It made me scared, worried, was I getting attached. No I couldn't be, I only met her in the space of like five short hours. But I guess the annoying, chatty, cheery girl who followed me around secretly made me feel wanted for once. Even though it was for the wrong reasons.

But as I walked towards my locker, I saw all the graffiti, and any added ones. No new ones hmm, guess they decided to cut me some slack today. I then walked up to it and banged on it once to open it. And just like I expected it snapped open. I then stuffed my bag in their. Grabbing my wallet and phone. I had no more classes after lunch on Monday, however I did have work. And so I was getting ready to leave, when I turn around to meet face to face with no-one other than the ebony haired female that was plaguing my mind non-stop.

Her cheeks were puffed and tinted with a blush, her hands fisted on her hips, her eyes determined and annoyed. I just stood there doing nothing, but keeping my eyes on the ground. I swear I have analysed the floor so much, that I could count how many tiles there were in this very corridor. None of us moved, both of us silent and standing in front of the other.

She was the first one to speak.

"I am not giving up" She said out of the blue.

I just sighed heavily as I raised my hand into my head and scratched the back of my neck. "What do you want now wench, I'm busy" I said clearly annoyed.

Kagome sighed herself "Don't give me that attitude mister. I want to know your name, and I want to be friends with you. Is that so hard to comprehend"

I snorted "Is it so hard to comprehend when I say go away, I mean go away" I retorted. This wench was going to make me late for work. And I could not afford to lose my job.

She just huffed and slammed her foot on the ground "I'm not leaving here, until I get a name from you"

God was she stubborn.

I just shook my head and smirked a little "Well you'll be waiting there for a long time then" I said before making my move, by moving to the right, but I was blocked of my the woman in question. I started to growl quietly "Move" I said demanding, hoping that she would get into that thick skull of hers, that I didn't care.

She just shook her head, her beautiful ebony locks moving around her like a curtain of pure midnight darkness. Her eyes glistening with strength, and determination. Her cherry red lips were parted slightly. "No, I refuse until I know your name" she said yet again.

I just sighed. There was only one other thing I could do at this point. "You asked for it"

And just like that, I side stepped her and ran as fast as my demon side could and ran out the door and down the street. I could hear her intake of breath, and a small 'wow' coming from her. I smirked as I carried on running, leaving her behind. Finally I got rid of her...however that small sound of 'wow' did get to me. It felt...nice. But I didn't want to become weak. I didn't want to fool myself.

I just shook my head, my fast speed caused my hood to fall, and allowing my silver hair to run free, strand after strand letting loose and falling victim to the harsh wind. I closed my eyes as I jumped on the roof of the buildings, finally my ears were free and twitching happily, my scalp could breath, and my hair was like a curtain of pure silver swaying behind me. I then opened my eyes and my amber irises sparkled as the sun shone on them. my arms moving from one to the other beside me, as my legs kicked of at a quick pace. This was the only time I could feel even the bit free. This was the only time, where I could enjoy my true self, without needing to hide, or needing to shun away. My ears were free, and god did it feel good, my hair was finally breathing, and my face was finally feeling the gust of wind hit it. I close my eyes once again as I tilted my head back and just enjoyed the breeze.

Good god did I miss this. However that's when I realise the expression Kagome had, when I ran. She was...surprised, but from the tone in her voice she sounded amazed. I wonder what she must have thought in that moment.

Here I go again, thinking about her. For fuck's sake, I've only known her for a day, and already she has clouded my mind. As I saw the bar I worked in come in closer view, I checked for the time on my watch. Yeah I'm old-fashioned, I don't have a phone, but I never needed one. For what? Wasting two hundred quid on a phone with nobody to call. Who would I call, I have no friends, no girlfriend, no family.

No-body.

So I decided to stick to the old-fashioned way and checked my cheap watch and saw it was over 4:00 I started work around 4:35 and I needed to get ready and everything. As soon as I landed in the entrance of the bar I nodded at some guys that nodded at me back. Now you would think I would work by serving drinks, and taking orders. Well no, instead I'm the cleaner. Because of my hanyou heritage, my boss didn't want to embarrass or scare away his customers, and so he put me on cleaning duty, wiping the tables, the stains on the floors, any left over glasses or plates of food. Made sure to sweep up the floors. All that manual work.

It was the only time I allowed to show my heritage freely. I had my hair tied up in a low ponytail and a white button up shirt, tucked into a pair of black work trousers and plain black shoes. I had a black waist coat and grabbed my broom and mops and buckets, and checked in, before I hear my boss.

"Oi Inuyasha, make sure you sweep up all two rooms, the dinning room and the bar, mop all the floors till their shinning, and do not leave any traces of stains" My boss Haro was strict with me. Mainly because I nearly begged for this job. Since I was still in school, and a full-time student, plus my heritage, not many places were kind enough to hire a person like me. Yeah its shit, but hey that's the way the world works, what's the point in whining about it, that isn't going to change anything. So I just try to grab any job I can get. Hopefully once I graduate I can get a more decent job other than cleaning.

But this job pays rent and roughly food.

I started washing around and sweeping before all the main guests entered around peak time. My life was organised in this order: School, work, eat, sleep. School, work, eat, sleep. And it goes on and on and on, a never ending cycle. I don't go out, what's the point, I need to control the amount of money I use, anything I make goes for rent and food. I only have one jumper two shirts and one pair of jeans with one pair of trainers. I only buy the bare necessities. Also with who would I go out at nights with? No-one.

I am literally one hundred percent alone. I've got no-one.

And so for the next 5 hours I sweep, clean, mop, dry, get pushed around by my boss, and co-workers, and finally it is 9:30 and my shift is over. I sigh heavily as my boss does the last inspections. I hear a grunt from him, and I bite my tongue I know what would be coming.

"You moron , you left a stain. Oh well your useless, just come for your pay check tomorrow" He said nonchalantly to me as he waved me off with a hand. I kept my tongue bitten, to make sure I didn't say or do anything rash. I needed to take insults in life, it was the only way I could make a semi-decent living. In this world you had to suck up to people, and literally molly cuddle them to get anywhere.

I went to get changed, and since it is pitch black I needed to put on my hood, as I tied it tightly making sure my silver hair and ears were hidden. The area where I live is not a good one. You could say thugs and gang's hang around there, many drug users, alcoholics, you name it, you find it in that neighbourhood. And the last thing I need now, is to get beaten up and go home with a bunch of bruises and cuts again. Soon I see my neighbourhood, and already notice empty bags of weed, and heroin scattered on the floor, empty beer cans, and glass bottles. Ugh and the best scenario is condoms.

I rolled my eyes, I just wanted to get into my measly one bedroom apartment and just lay there, and forget all about today. I enter the building, and walk up two flights of stairs. I then see my door number 5C and unlock the door, making it have a horrible creaking sound. I need to remember to put oil on them. I close my door and throw my keys on the small table. I then throw my bag somewhere in the room and take of my jumper, however as I did, I realised that Kagome's scent was still lingering in the material. I took it off and put it near my nose, yep that was definitely the smell of jasmines. Just great now I even have her scent in my apartment.

I throw the jumper on the side of the bed, and see my tiny shower in a little room with a toilet and a sink. I take of my belt and my jeans, and walk to switch on the hot water of the shower. Once I am satisfied with the temperature I step into it and close my eyes as the hot water trails down my body. I sigh in contentment as I run my hands through my hair, gently massaging my aching ears. After the shower I walk out with a towel wrapped around my waist, and quickly dry myself off as I put on a pair of boxers, and towel dry my hair. Once it's moderately dry I lay down on my creaky double bed. It's almost broken, but oh well, once the frame breaks I guess I'll just throw it out and stick with the mattress.

I close my eyes and my head tilts to one side...but then her scent still penetrates my nose, and when I turn around the other way I see my jumper near the bed, her scent mild but still strong overpowering my own. I growl a little and throw my jumper on the other side of the room. I don't need this shit.

I soon fell asleep, feeling my eyes droop from another tiring day, I succumb into the only place no-body can hurt me. In my dreams.

I was running, I don't know from what, but all I know is that I was running, running until I could find some sort of answer or clue. Until I heard a gentle voice calling me.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha..." I turn around to see an ebony haired female, looking oddly similar to...Kagome.

"K-Kagome, what are you doing here" I asked confused. I noticed she was wearing a loose pure white strap dress, that reached just above her knees, her feet bared, but her hair as dark as midnight. I slowly walk forward to her, and when I do, I feel a light gentle warmth engulf me more and more with every step I took. I then saw her smile and her arms open.

"Come to me" Oh how soft, sweet and gentle was her voice. wait...

I was even more confused now. But nonetheless I walked closer, instinctively wanting to touch her soft skin. However when I did I noticed that she was fading further and further away from me. I shook my head and tried to grab for her, but then she disappeared. leaving me in complete and utter darkness once again. That bright warmth faded into nothing.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I wake up sweaty and confused. What the hell did I just dream about!? I turn to check my watch and see it said 5:30am. I sit up slowly and touch my forehead to feel that I was sweating. However instead of brooding on the topic, I grab a pen and paper, and quickly rub my eyes and brush through my messy bed hair, before jotting down words and sentences in my notepad. I didn't know why, but I just felt the urge, the need to write this. That dream must have meant something. But when she said my love...it made me feel warm, made me happy to say the least. I kept writing furiously, wanting to capture every detail in what I wanted to express in my poetry. Wanting to find a way to write about that dream, to hopefully piece together what it could have meant. I carried on from where I had left off...

_You search and search_

_For someone who cares, or even gives a damn_

_anyone who understands_

_And anyone who would even dare_

After probably half hour writing I read over what I wrote, and am proud to have at least written four extra lines to my poem. I put my pad and pen away as I yawn. I see it's almost 6:00 and get up, since I showered yesterday no point in showering again. I go to grab my red jumper and sniff it once, noticing that her scent was now fully gone. Since it was only mild body contact, it didn't absorb her scent as much as I thought.

I don't question it further, and just put on the jumper, and grab my jeans and belt and trainers. Once I did that, I grabbed my hair and twisted it as I used my other hand to lift my hoodie up, and gently tuck my hair inside it. Once I finish I put the hood on fully, and tie the ties as I made sure to shadow my face. I then grabbed my bag and quickly looked at my kitchen and noticed, I had nothing. I sighed and opened my door as I walked out of the building and jumped on top of the buildings. My hands in my pockets as I try to delay as much time as I could, however I then hear a voice.

"Hey there! Hey it's me" I stopped and looked down and notice Kagome, smiling as she waved happily with one hand and used the other to block the sunlight from her eyes.

None of us moved, and as I flashback to the dream I don't realise the small blush I adorned, but it quickly went away. I sighed and carried on walking, hearing her voice in the back.

"Hey don't leave wait!" But it's too late I'm already ahead. I near the school gates, and turn my head once to see if she was there. I couldn't see her, but as I was about to turn around I then hear footsteps. Fast ones. It couldn't be could it? I turn around once more and my eyes widened, she was running.

She was actually running to catch up to me.

I admire her as I see her figure getting closer, I noticed her midnight ebony hair out and free as it swayed gently from side to side behind her, I felt like a pervert as I noticed how her chest moved up and down gently with every bounce she took. But as I focus on her face, I see her smiling and then as I focused more I could see a look of determination in her eyes. I should move, but I don't know why I didn't. I shouldn't be stationary, I should be walking away, but no my legs don't listen to me and I stand there, as I see her stop next to me. She bends forward and places her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths.

I could see her ebony hair slide from her shoulder in front of her, covering her face as her hair hung and strands touched her leg. She then began to speak between gulps of air.

"Damn..How...do you...run...so quickly" Kagome said between breaths.

I just shrug. I then see her stand up and she looked at me as she smiled. "Well...shall we...get...going" She told me still out of breath.

I tried to ignore her and walked ahead of her. I then hear her groan once as she started a slow jog to catch up with me again. I can't help but give a smirk, damn that girl doesn't give up does she. I stop abruptly and feel her bump into my back. I automatically walk further away, I was still a little uncomfortable with such close contact. Mainly because past memories and experiences has carried on haunting me for so long. But nevertheless I push that in the back of my head and open my mouth, for only a second to say one word.

"Inuyasha"

I saw her confused look, but then her eyes and smile brightened instantly "Is that your name! Inuyasha" the way she said my name, her voice, her scent everything it just got to me.

I give a small nod "Yeah, now leave me alone" I said as I ran forward, not hearing any footsteps behind me. I run towards my locker. I told her my name, I don't plan on letting her know anything else. She doesn't need to know. I however felt someone pull the back of my jumper and I turned around to see it was Koga.

"Mutt we have unfinished business" He said to me, I snarled and growled as I punched him and kicked him hard enough to push him to the floor.

Koga stood up and both of us started to slowly walk in circles, just like two alphas fighting for food. However he had something to fight for...his pride. I had nothing, I lost my pride when I was born, but I still do have my dignity. However as we circled each other, both of us hunched over, fangs bared, claws stretched. My face still hidden, a crowd started to appear, and everyone kept chanting 'Koga'. I heard everybody say things on the lines of 'kick his ass' or 'die half-breed' I however did what I knew best. I blocked out all the noise.

It was me and Koga.

As we kept walking in unison around one another, I saw his smirk and I growled even more as I flexed my claws. And as we were about to lunge at each other, a small meek voice shouted above the crowd.

"STOP IT!"

That angelic voice. Shit Kagome.

"Stop it! Inuyasha" I then saw Kagome squeeze through the crowd, her face pink and her hair dishevelled as she squeezed out of the crowd and in between me and Koga. Everybody was whispering and amazed, what was the new student doing interrupting a fight between to males. However she ignored all the comments as she looked at me and whispered words that I never thought I'd ever hear. "Your better than this Inuyasha. Don't do it"

And once she said that, my eyes widened. My breath clogged in my throat, my hands fisted. I raise my head a little to see her staring at me with that gentle smile of hers. I just kept staring. What was she up to? I'm sure she just said that because she didn't know what I really was. However as my breath stopped and my mind scrambled for an answer. I heard Koga's voice echo.

"Move out the way bitch, the half-breed needs to die" I froze, god now she knew what I was.

I looked down, I closed my eyes and brought my head down in shame. For some reason...I didn't want her to hate me. I didn't want her to know. I didn't want her to treat me differently. However I then heard small footsteps walking closer to me, and I was getting ready for the insults, ready for a slap, punch anything!

I then growled quietly and spoke "Leave me alone, this has nothing to do with you. You know what I am now, so just do what you want" I said my voice laced with venom. I however heard her breath hitch in her throat.

"Inuyasha...your a hanyou aren't you"

I snorted "Off course I am bitch, didn't you just hear" I said, was she stupid?

"What kind?"

I growled a little more "Fuck off" And just like that I pushed her to the side and lunged at Koga. I didn't care what she said, I shouldn't. I knew she would just give me pity. And pity is something I didn't want I had to leave with at least some dignity left, and so I kept punching Koga, both of us feeling the sting and the punches we both gave equally.

Soon however a teacher walked over and once again, stopped another fight "That's it you two are useless! Go to the head office!"

As soon as I heard his voice, I just hissed a small dammit, and started to walk with him and Koga to the office. When I heard him again "Actually you both go to the nurse and in an hour go to the office"

I then decided to skip the trip to the nurse and just stay on my own for the hour before going to the nurse. However as I was about to leave I heard Kagome speak.

"Inuyasha wait, please-"

"Listen bitch just leave me alone! I don't need your pity, and stop coming after me!" That was the last thing I said as I bailed the trip to the nurse, and decided to go up to the roof.

To be on my own.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Woww 9 reviews already! you guys so deserved a second chapter.

Remember the more reviews the faster the update! ^^


	3. Loneliness it hurts

Chapter 3: loneliness is a painful thing

I was on the roof of the school. I didn't know what to do, now that Kagome knew who I was, she would probably just fuck off and ignore me, like everybody else does. She will hate me. I put my head down, I stood on the edge of the roof, both my hands in my pockets. I closed my eyes as I looked at the sky. I then felt a drop of water touch my nose, school had started the end of September, and now October was soon approaching, the weather was getting colder, meaning that I had to buy at least one more jumper...but I can't, not with my pay check today, because I get paid roughly 467 a month, more than half goes to the rent, then that's 233.50 left, some goes for the light and heating, and the rest go on food. My life in a nutshell, so I just have to stick with this red jumper.

As I stared up at the sky, I saw the grey clouds shower their tears faster and faster, until it became a rain shower. I just closed my eyes as I opened my arms wide, I loved the wind, because it was natural. I loved nature, I hated the cities, the cities were so crowded, filled with so many different smells and so many people. In the city you had to constantly worry about traffic, the streets would be crowded, and the shops would be full. Having too many people around suffocated me, I loved living in the rural area, like in the countryside where there is trees nearby, pure nature, where I can be me, and put all my instincts into action.

The water droplets fell harshly on my eyes, as they slid down my cheek to the corner of my lip and down my neck, the wind started up a little more and my hoodie was slowly loosening. As I blocked out all the noise other than the noise of the water and the wind, I never realised a person was behind me until I heard a gasp. I turned around and sure it was Kagome.

Her beautiful ebony hair was plastered on her cheeks and the sides of her face, her fringe stuck on her forehead like a second skin, droplets falling from the tips as they landed on her long perfect dark eyelashes, sliding down her eyes to her pale cheeks, slowly falling down to her pale lips, ending right at the top of her breasts. Her button down shirt was soaked through showing a strap T-shirt underneath. Her trousers were not as soaked, but her shoes were close. Her arms were crossed as I saw her shiver slightly. Then I saw her walk slowly forward.

"I-Inuyasha, what are you doing here, its freezing and you're getting soaked. Here let me help" Kagome said to me as she went to grab my arm, however I pulled away and jumped down from the edge to the other side of her.

"Leave me alone wench, why are you even here" I asked harshly, I noticed my hoodie was loosing and I cursed, there was nothing I could do, she already knew what I was, what was the point of hiding from her any more. Soon due to the harsh wind, my hoodie uncovered my silver waist length hair that was dry and slowly becoming soaked from the rain, my ears were still plastered to protect them from the rain. I then turned to look at her and heard her gasp.

I saw her eyes wide, a hand covering her mouth. I scowled "This is what I am, you wanted to know so badly. Well here you go" I said as my eyes locked with hers. I saw her look at me in amazement, her eyes were gentle, yet had a fascination to them. why wasn't she running, doing anything! I then saw her head shake as she walked forward.

"I-Inuyasha your eyes?" Kagome asked me.

I rolled my eyes and scowled again "Now what wench, you gonna run off like all the others" I said as I turned around. My hair was blowing wildly behind me, my eyes were closed again, and I then heard her near. I decided to let her talk, say whatever she had to say. Because I didn't care.

I hear her footsteps as she's nearing. I then felt her right behind me, and the words she whispered were definitely not what I expected.

"Inuyasha, I will never run off, I said I wanted to be your friend, and I am going to keep my word. I want to be your friend Inuyasha, I want to be able to talk to you everyday, hang out with you like all friends do. Inuyasha I have never discriminated anybody because of who they are, and I'm not going to start now"

I stayed still. I couldn't move, my body would not obey my mind. I wanted to believe her words, but I couldn't. I have been hurt too many times in the past from trusting and from acting or even believing that I could be like every-one else. No I cannot trust her, not yet. So I just chuckled, my shoulders shaking.

"This is to good to be true. Don't bullshit with me. I know you don't mean anything you say. You don't care, you just want to hurt me like all the others" I said. I don't know what got into me. But all of a sudden I felt angry, angry because I almost fell for her trap. No matter how intoxicating her scent was, no matter how undeniably sexy she was, she was still a human. And they were the hardest to trust, for they were the ones who betrayed the most, unlike demons they always kept their loyalty and their word, humans could take it back without a care in the world.

I turned, my eyes narrowing into hers, I then saw her shake her head. "No no no Inuyasha, I mean everything I say, I do want to be your friend, I would never even think of harming you. I promise, I just want-"

"Want what! Listen here Kagome, and don't take this personally, but no matter how many times you tell me or even show me you trust me and want to befriend me, I ain't got time for it. I am a monster, and I should not even exist, it's bad enough trying to live as a hanyou, I don't need pity bullshit from people. And I do not need you running after me! Just leave me alone and go bother someone who gives a damn"

I had to be strict, I had to be mean. I wanted her to know that no matter what she said she could not break me like all the others, that she could not think that I will fall for her trap that easily. However I then heard her whisper, her voice and words gliding with the wind and reaching my ears, she knew I could hear.

"If you really didn't give a damn you would have never told me your name. You would have never protected me from that wolf, you would not tolerate me these two/three days like you have now. Believe what you want, but I won't give up"

I turned to see her staring straight at me, determination in her eyes. Her hands balled into fists, her cheeks now having a tint of pink from her anger. The rain was diminishing, but it was still pouring, and unlike me she could easily catch a cold. But that was not my problem, and so I just growled and jumped from the school roof to the other's. It was currently Tuesday and I had work again at 4:30 until 9:00 and it was currently 2:30 I might as well stay at home and miss the end of school.

As I reached home, I noticed a couple of young teenagers already getting high. God at this time in the day? I just rolled my eyes and scrunched my nose as I smelt the packet of weed lingering in the air. I then went into the building, and opened the door to my apartment. I then saw Kaede coming out from her office, my landlord. She was funny, carefree, and to be honest, she was already nearing her 70's, she was never strict, and understood my problem. She allowed me to pay whenever I could, and never gave me grief. She found me when I was 18 roaming around the streets, and offered me a place to stay. That's how I found this place. Now that I'm 19 it's been near a year I've lived here.

I saw that she noticed me and waved a little "Good afternoon Inuyasha, shouldn't ye be at school dear?"

I sighed "Yo Kaede, had a little trouble, so gonna relax for a bit before work" I said as I closed my eyes and entered my apartment, throwing my school bag on the floor.

I heard her footsteps "Oh ye cannot skip school for that simple reason, ye need a good education and a good job to support your future family"

I blushed a little but lowered my head as I growled a little. "Kaede I'm never going to achieve that family. I probably will only get a decent job, but nothing else" I said as I took of my red jumper to show my plain black shirt underneath.

I saw her shake her head "Ye need to be patient and have faith, I am sure ye future wife will be out there somewhere. Ye need to find it, and when you do, ye need grasp it, and never let it go. For an opportunity at love only comes once in your life. Because after that one, ye will never feel the same with another" I saw her bow a little as she closed my door, and then I heard her footsteps lead back to her office.

I threw myself on my mattress. Her words clinging "Grasping the opportunity, never letting it go. Kaede those words aren't meant for me. Those words will never be meant for me" I said as I closed my eyes. I then realised I was wet and took off my shirt as I hanged it on the radiator putting it on to dry my clothes. I then walked over to the shower and turned on the water. Once I finished the shower I saw the tiny box television and decided to plug it in. The towel wrapped around my waist as I grabbed the remote. I barely watched TV, but if I ever was bored out of my mind I would either write or watch TV. And nothing inspired me to carry on my poem without a title. And so I decided to watch TV.

"Good afternoon Tokyo, it is officially 3:08 right now. A car crashed in the free way on it's way too..."

I towel dried my hair and put on some boxers, as I heard the same boring news all over again. Car crashes, houses on fire, druggies caught, criminals escaping. Nothing around here was interesting, and so I was about to take of the TV when an interesting name popped up.

"Ayumi Higurashi along with her daughter Kagome Higurashi and her youngest son Sota Higurashi, have managed to expand once again their chain of restaurants, now the pearl has been expanded not only in all of Europe but in New York, famous for its exquisite traditional Japanese styled food. Ayumi Higurashi who took over the chain of restaurants after her husband sadly passed away, has definitely managed to make the pearl the authentic hot spot across the globe"

My eye's widened. She was...off course the Higurashi family, how could I have been so dumb, off course Kagome Higurashi daughter of the millionaire Ayumi Higurashi. I then saw a photo of Kagome in a beautiful pure black one strap silk dress that was straight and floor length, her hair up in bun with diamond pins, next to an older version of Kagome, her hair was ebony brown in a bun, however she had a traditional Japanese yukata in a red colour, with a gold obi, a fan in her hair, follow by a small boy dressed in a black tailored suit couldn't be any older than 11, all outside the new restaurant in New York.

I snorted, if she was rich then why did she go to such a second class college like this one. She was the daughter of a well-known company, the daughter of a millionaire, yet she was in an average college, which had its own problems.

I saw the time, and new that I had to get ready, I went to check my clothes but saw that they were still not dried yet. I sighed as I ruffled my hair. I decided to take out my note-book and see if I could come up with anything for my next few lines...but nothing...nothing came to me! I threw my book on the bed. Why was I so frustrated.

Was it because Kagome couldn't stop pestering me, and found out about what I was? Was it Kaede's words that effected me in a way? Was it because of the dream I had about Kagome? Was it the fact that I found out that Kagome was from a rich family? the more I thought, the more I realised my head was surrounded about Kagome. I growled even more.

"Damn I might as well work early, fuck it" I snatched my clothes from the radiator, not caring if they were wet or not. I just wanted to get out, and just forget about everything about today. Forget about Kagome, and just forget about everything god damnit! I didn't need this bull shit, my life was so normal and plain before Kagome had to enter it, and screw it all up.

I huffed as I jumped on the roof of the houses and buildings. I soon reached the pub, and saw Haro motioning Jinko, a bar tender to serve god knows how many customers, when to take his breaks and so on and so forth. And there's me, being ordered to clean up after all of them. I wanted more for my life. I wanted to graduate and become a famous poet, or study literature, I wanted so badly to just live a normal life!

I walked over to the changing rooms. I took of my jumper and threw it on the floor. I ran my hands through my hair "God what is wrong with me" Ever since Kagome was introduced two days ago, she is driving me crazy! I took of my jeans and put on a white button down shirt, then my black work trousers with the shirt tucked in neatly. I put on my waist coat, and pinned my ears back as I tied my hair in a low ponytail. I then put on my black work shoes, and my white apron that tied around my waist. I was in charge of sweeping, clearing up and taking out the rubbish tonight.

I then walked out and saw Haro walk up to me "My my you are certainly early. I want ya to sweep everything from under the bar, to under the tables. I want you to polish every table and chair after use and before use. Then I want you before you leave to take out the rubbish, then you get your pay-check"

I nodded as I bowed. I then grabbed a silver tray and a wash cloth as I threw it over my shoulder, I then started to polish and clean every table and chair. After I grabbed the broom and sweeped every corner, and even the entrance. I then polished all the tables of the bar. After 5 hours of intensive cleaning and working, I took out four rubbish bags. I walked out and as I looked up I saw it was a full moon. I closed my eyes. I also had to buy food, maybe two packets of Ramen will fit in with my pay check. I growled.

"I just want a normal life!" I said angrily.

I kicked the rubbish bin and dumped the rubbish, as I was about to walk back in, I saw ebony from the corner of my eyes. I turned to see none other than Kagome. She was wearing a short skirt that reached above her knee, with a flare black shirt, and a long beige coat. Her white handbag hanging from her elbow. Her hair out and free, she wore black heels to match.

"Inuyasha" She said quietly. However I just turned my head and walked in slamming the back door. I leaned on the other side of the door. Why couldn't I see her. What was wrong with me, why can't I even speak around her. I ran my claws through my hair, and checked out and changed back to my regular every day clothes. I went to Mr Haro who gave me an envelope with exactly 470 pounds. I bowed and he just waved me off. As I walked out, my nose twitched and I turned to my right to see Kagome leaning against the wall of the pub. Her knees kicking her bag lightly. I then placed one step, and all of a sudden her head shot up.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to me. I didn't move nor speak, feeling if I did I would scream or get angry again.

Her heels clicked and when she was next to me she gave me a wide smile. "So you work here" she said pointing to the Shikon pub. I just nodded. And she placed both her arms behind her back as she moved from side to side.

I decided to walk forward, but then she just followed. "Don't you have somewhere to be wench?" I asked, closing my eyes, not wanting her to follow.

I heard her sigh "You really are not going to warm up to me are you" she said, her voice laced with a hint of sadness.

I sighed loudly "Look I know who you are. Kagome Higurashi the daughter of the famous Ayumi Higurashi, the vice president of the chain of pearl restaurants globally. The daughter of a millionaire, why are you so interested in me! I am nothing why all of a sudden are you following me?" I couldn't help but ask. I just needed to know, it just wasn't normal.

I saw her gaze looking forward, her eyes distant. I could see her smile fall a little "So is that why you aren't warming up to me. Well yeah I may be the daughter of a millionaire, but I am still Kagome, why should my status change anything?" She said as she looked at me. Completely ignoring my other question.

I raised an eyebrow but just shook my head as we turned a road "Well I ain't exactly full with riches, and if you keep following you will regret it. Status is important, you need to leave your fantasy world of everybody being equal, because that does not exist. A perfect world does not exist, no matter how much you wish it would" I said as we walked up the street nearing my apartment.

I then felt her hand touch my arm, and shockingly I only flinched, but I still retracted my arm a little. I turned to see her close her eyes before opening them again, and then I saw her feet move from side to side. "The world may not be perfect, but it isn't against you. No matter what, there is always a way to achieve what you want. You just need to find it and be patient, maybe the perfect equal act will never exist, but if you keep believing that you are a low-life, then you yourself are putting your respect and pride down. I may be from a rich family, but that does not mean that I disrespect everyone from lower status. Sure your a hanyou, but I don't care."

I closed my eyes, and stood still, I couldn't move. Much like Kaede's words, her own hit me. The world is what you make it out to be. I sighed and ruffled my hair "Listen here wench, nice words and all, but you need to understand, that as kind as your gesture is, I don't want friends" I said and started to walk again, but then she spoke again.

"Well if you don't want friends, or company, then stop telling yourself you want a normal life, when you reject people so easily. To have a normal life you need to start somewhere, but in the end it's up to you! I'm only trying to be your friend for gods sakes, you need to learn to trust me!" I then heard footsteps fading, and as I turned around I remembered the dream, where she had left and everything was dark. I saw her ebony hair sway gently behind her and her steps getting slower. I checked the time it was 9:30 school is tomorrow and she should be at home. I sighed and ran up to catch to her.

"Hey wench!" I called, she stopped and turned around as she smiled. I stopped and stared, god her smile and eyes were beautiful. Her brown chocolate orbs wide with courage, passion, and happiness. I stopped slowly and stood next to her. I coughed once as I scratched the back of my neck "Let me walk ya wench, it's too late for you to go on your own" I said as I walked forward, my hands in my pockets. I could faintly hear her softly giggle, and her footsteps were faster as she tried to catch up to me.

I then felt her body next to mine, she turned her head and smiled again. I just stared at the other direction and as I turned a little, I could see from the corner of my eyes her huge smile that somehow seemed to never fade from her cherry red plump lips. I shook my head lightly, why am I having an infatuation with her, I am just walking her home, why should she be so happy about that.

I then felt her start to jog gently, she was now in front of me walking backwards, her hands behind her back, her smile still on her lips. "So Inuyasha, you work at Shikon pub, what do you do?"

I just shrugged "Clean, take out garbage, mop, sweep, the usual. Mainly manual work" I looked up to see her nod.

"And what about you, you seemed way to dressed up for a walk in the park?" I asked

I saw her look down and sighed "My mum arranged me to meet someone, blind date practically. She is always very considerate of me, for what I want to do, but she wants me to get married as soon as im out of college. But she says she wants to choose a husband for me, mainly because she said I need to take over the company after her" I saw her smile fade as she looked at the side of the road.

"Even if I don't want to"

I nodded slowly, feeling a little weird in my stomach as I think of her with another guy. "So what type of guys your mother wants you to marry?" I asked as we were nearing her house. I didn't know why I asked, I just made myself believe it was because I was trying to keep the conversation going, but I wasn't sure.

I heard her sigh again "What do you think, one with money. One with a name, a title, and someone who could carry on and merge both our businesses together" I looked down.

"So someone with money" I knew it. Off course someone as rich as Kagome, obviously needs to marry someone from the same status as her. I scoffed. "Well you'll at least be taken care of no?"

I then saw her face scrunch up, we were nearing a road with bigger and bigger houses as we walked on. Then she stopped suddenly and turned to me "I want to marry someone for love, as cheesy as that sounds. I want to be with someone of my choosing, but this is the third blind date, and no matter how many times I tell her that I don't want to get married so young, she says that because she allowed me to go to a public college, I should at least respect her wishes of marrying. I love her, and she isn't always harsh, but when it comes to business she has a one track mind"

As we walked further up, Kagome turned into a...mansion! I could already see 5 cars outside, all lined up in a row. The house was at least five floors. I stopped outside the gates, not wanting to walk any further. I didn't belong here. As I tried to walk away, I felt a tug on my arm.

"Oi wench, you're getting really way too comfortable with tugging at my arm all the time" I said as I gently took my arm back.

I saw Kagome's lips turning into a smile "I think we've made great progress Inuyasha" She told me with her hand out.

I rolled my eyes and turned the other way as I shook her hand "Yeah, yeah don't get to comfortable" I said, before I put my hood up, and started to run as fast as I could, once again hearing her say that word 'wow' again.

I soon got to my apartment, and waved a quick hi to Kaede. I then sat down on the mattress and placed my elbows on my knees as I put my face in my hands. My leg shaking up and down in quick movements. Why...why seeing, and knowing that she was meeting another guy affect me so much. Why am I nervous...I could never be with someone like her. What the hell is going on through my mind! Wake up Inuyasha you fucking idiot, nothing like that could ever happen. She told you herself, she has to marry someone of her status. I sighed as I scratched my head.

I grabbed my little note-book and wrote down four more sentences...

_Loneliness it hurts_

_It kills you deep inside_

_It makes you feel hollow_

_It stops you from moving on_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

WOW 20 REVIEWS ALREADY! I am so happy with all of your reviews, and for supporting me. Since I feel the ammoutn of reviews were amazing! I updated super quick ^^ enjoy

And remember more reviews faster update!


	4. Crying

Chapter 4: Crying

I was in the library the next day, it was currently lunch time. And strangely enough I haven't seen Kagome yet. I had entered school and the usual happened, I saw new words on my locker, and saw my desk broken in home room, but thankfully the teacher changed it for me. They told me that they would give a detention to whoever vandalised my desk, but I said nothing. I didn't care what they did, I knew who it was, and no detention would change that wolf breaths mind to not do it again.

And so I just went to the library, the back off course where it was the quietest, and where no-one ever really went, since they all wanted to be in their own groups of friends. As I took out my maths book for the homework, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Kagome there grinning as she waved.

"Hey Inuyasha" She said her voice cheery and bubbly as usual.

I grunted my response as I went back to my work, however I heard the chair in front of my desk squeak and knew she was sitting down. I looked up and saw she had a pair of black skinny jeans and a white silk tank top on, with a mini black cardigan. Her hair however was up in a ponytail today, and her fringe was to one side. I looked back down at my homework. I felt her body lean across the table as her face was inches from mine, looking at my work. Without realising my eyes were directed to her bust, which caused the flutter to appear in my stomach, and a huge blush adorn my cheeks. I cleared my throat "What are you doing?" I never realised how quiet my voice had sounded, but she didn't seem to notice.

She just gave me a big smile and pressed her hands together as if she was praying.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. Then she batted her eye.

"Can you please help me out with my maths homework. Please no matter how many tutors or teachers I have, I can never understand algebra. Please please please" She begged. This was the first time in my life that I had heard someone beg or even plead with me to do something for them. Normally it was the other way around, where people didn't want my help but got it anyway. However Kagome wasn't like them, she wanted help. And I could smell from her scent that she was sincere.

I sighed "Okay whatever, give me your book wench" I said, not wanting to sound weak.

She just squealed lightly and went to grab her book, then she grabbed her chair and moved it so it was situated next to mine. She sat down, and crossed her legs as she opened her book with her homework, and placed her arms on the desk "So where do we start teach?" She asked me.

I grabbed my pencil and indicated how to use the plus and minus signs, taught her how you had to match the letters and numbers together to come up with an answer. And as I did, I accidentally touched her hand and we both felt that same shock again. I covered my eyes with my hoodie and she just blushed as we both carried on as if nothing had happened. Slowly little by little, I was helping her with every question, and after roughly 15 minutes she was doing the last two on her own. After she was done, she gave me her book and as I checked the answers, I nodded towards her as I ticked every question.

She then cheered and clapped her hands "Thank you so much Inuyasha!" I couldn't help but give a small smile as she kept thanking me.

"Jeez wench stop it, I get it already" I said...a little playfully. Never have I been playful when I spoke, never had I ever even TRIED to be playful, and never had it come out of me naturally like it had now. Seriously this girl was causing me to do things everyday I never would have done. And after she packed up, I checked my watch we had 10 minutes till lunch ended, and instead of moving, we both sat in the library and talked.

"So what do you want to be when your older Inuyasha?" Kagome asked me.

My leg was moving up and down as I shrugged "I enjoy english literature. Want to hopefully become a poet someday" I said as I put my hand in my pocket at my miniature notebook with all my mini poems, I rubbed the cover gently.

She just nodded "That's cool, what type of poems do you write?"

I shrugged yet again "About my life mostly" I said simply.

She just nodded again. And I turned to face her "What do you want to be?" I asked, since I thought it was fair that I knew about her goals and ambitions, as much as I told her mine. Which I never in my life had ever told anyone. The more I thought about our mini conversations, the more I realised how easily this girl was grasping answers from me. And believe it or not, how she actually managed to make me feel like a ...friend.

I saw her look up at the ceiling in thought. Then that's when I remembered about her family issues. The fact that she had to marry and take over her mother's business, it was a yes or yes choice. Then I saw her look at the table sadly. Without realising I felt worried, I felt as if I wanted to hug her, as if I wanted to help her get rid of the pain. Whatever it was that was binding her to the sadness that was showing in her chocolate-brown eyes.

She however shook her head and smiled "I don't really know. Anyway what do you plan to do after college?"

I looked at her and then out the window "Move away from here" I said simply.

I then heard a small 'oh' come from her. Then she spoke "Move away where?"

I sighed "Away from this place. Away from the city, stay in the country, but live near the forest. Hopefully get a job and slowly start earning more than I do now" I turned to watch her expression, and saw that she had a expression in her face that I never saw before. One of extreme sadness, yet she covered it up by smiling.

"Well I guess everyone changes after college. I hope we can still be friends even if you move away" I then saw her give a big smile. I however could smell the sadness, and worry radiate from her. I never asked since the bell had rung. 10 Minutes passed already? oh well. I got up and saw her grab her bag.

"Well see you later Inuyasha" She said happily. As she ran down the corridor and out of the library.

I nodded and sighed as I looked outside the window to see her running across the patio "See you later Kagome" even though I knew she couldn't hear me anymore.

For the rest of the day I hadn't seen her at all. She had not been in any of my last two classes, and as I moved around school, I couldn't even get a glimpse of her. Fuck what is wrong with me. She is making me even look for her now. I shouldn't care. I shouldn't! Why should I? she wasn't special to me. However I kept getting a nagging feeling in my stomach that maybe she was suffering silently. Covering up her true feelings and emotions behind that smile of hers.

I sighed, I really need to stop thinking about her. However no matter how many times I tell myself the same thing over and over, but in then end I can never manage to. I sighed as I was walking out of school. I checked my watch I had work again at 4:30 but this time finished at 8 which was good. And it was now currently 3:27. I jumped on top of the buildings, and as I did, the wind caused my hood to fall once again. I then reached my apartment building and said a quick hi to Kaede who was talking to another person who lived in this building.

Once I entered I threw my bag on the floor and went to the fridge and took out a can of coke and saw a cup of ramen. However hungry I was now, I knew I needed to save it for tonight, otherwise no food for me tonight. I sighed as I sat on the bed and put the TV on. As I did, I quickly kept changing channels till it stopped at the news.

Just like yesterday it was just boring, boring, boring. I scratched my head and then combed it with my claws. Tomorrow is the 1st of october, meaning that winter will be approaching even more. Meaning the heating bill is going to go up nearly by double. I sighed, that's great, I'll have to cut down the electricity that I use meaning...I switch my TV off. I looked at my watch, and saw that it said 4:14 meaning it was time to get up and go to work.

I got to the changing rooms of the Shikon pub, and started getting changed again into my uniform. I walk out grabbing the silver tray in my hands, and before I know it Mr. Haro is in front of me.

"Listen boy, I expect you to mop the floors and clean the tables properly, the past week you haven't done a good job, and don't expect me to not notice. Now you either do a good job or I won't waste my time on you" I flinched at the anger in his voice, but I bowed.

"I am sorry sir, it won't happen again" I said, I couldn't lose this job. Not with winter only a day away.

He just huffed and walked away. I sighed and grabbed the wet cloth and started to clean the tables and polish the chairs. After about 2 hours it was already 6:30 and the pub was fuller than normal. Mainly because since the weather was colder, people and families would come in occasionally to have a drink and stay in the warmth of the pub before leaving to their houses and families.

My break was in 10 minutes and as I was about to leave the mop by the door I saw Kagome outside through the glass of the pub, and saw her blush a little as she waved at me. I just looked around to see if she was saying hi to me. And then I waved back a little and her smile got wider, she pointed with her finger to the wall of the pub, and then gave me a thumbs up before waiting there for me.

I couldn't help but give a small smile, and as the 10 minutes were up, I went outside the pub and saw Kagome there leaning against the wall, with a cup of what looked like Starbucks coffee in her hand. She saw me and smiled as she leaned of the wall and walked over to me.

"Hey Inuyasha, I thought I'd pay you a visit" She said to me as she kept on smiling.

I nodded and saw her attire, yet again she was dressed really fashionably, and Kagome followed my eyes to her clothes, and sighed. She looked at me and gave a sad smile. Just like yesterday which made me worried. "I had a date again, same man as yesterday. Mum said she had arranged us to meet 2 times instead of one" I looked into her eyes and saw with the moonlight, hints of tears in the corner of her eyes.

I automatically smelt tears, and didn't know what to do. Women crying was horrible, for some reason I couldn't stand it. It was painful, but it was even more painful having to see Kagome cry. However as I saw her, no tears fell. I knew she didn't want me to see her cry. But at the same time, she needed too. And so far in school she had no-body.

That's when I realised so far the only person she has is me.

I moved a little closer and saw her tears come back slowly. Then I stopped, our faces so close I could feel her breath tingle my neck and my lips. I didn't do anything I didn't know what to do. Should I hug her, should I pat her head or back, should I just walk away and ignore it. Then I heard her breath hitch, and I looked down a little to see her blushing. I bit my lip, god did I want to hug her.

However I felt Kagome walk back one step as she handed me the cup of Starbucks. I looked at her weirdly. Then she pointed upwards to the sky. "It's cold out, and you need to drink something warm. So I got this for you. And plus it is a thank you for what you did for me today, you know with my maths homework" I looked into her eyes and saw the kind and gentleness radiate in those exquisite chocolate-brown orbs that contrasted with the her light radiant skin.

I slowly grabbed the cup and nodded, giving her a small smile "Thanks...Kagome"

I then see her clap and laugh happily. "You finally did it! You finally called me by my name and not wench!"

I just rolled my eyes, and tasted the coffee. And god was it soothing. I felt the hot liquid move down my throat and into my stomach where I started to feel warm. However demons produced warmth instinctively. Demons had to produce double the amount of warmth than the average human being because Demon males would have to make sure that they could provide warmth for their mates when it was cold, and warmth for their pups and for themselves. It was centuries back in order to protect each other. However since I am a half-demon, I have less heat than a full demon, but more than the human.

I then realised I spaced out, and completely ignored everything she was saying. "What was that wench?" I asked again.

I hear her sigh, but give me a small smile "I said, are you doing anything over the week-end that maybe we can hang out, and talk more, because it looks like you need to get back to work"

I turned to see my boss telling me the time, and I bowed in understanding. I turned back to her, and rolled my eyes "Fine wench I'll meet ya"

I saw her bright smile, and she took out her phone I stopped her however "No point, don't have a phone"

I saw her confused look but then she spoke "Okay let's meet here then, when are you free off work?"

"Saturday" I said as I shrugged.

"Okay meet here on Saturday at one" I nodded and she smiled as she walked back slowly, then I saw her wink "See you tomorrow Inu!" I then saw her turn and walk away to her house.

I was about to turn back around but then scrunched my nose "Inu?" II shook my head and sighed, but with a tiny smile "Silly girl" And with that I went back to work.

Finally once I got home, I laid down and yawned as I rubbed my face, not bothering to change. God the bed was comfortable. I looked up at the ceiling. For some reason I don't know why, but thinking about how her pencil skirt, and tight black blouse fitted her curves and breasts perfectly...god she looked amazing. I sighed, there I go again, thinking about Kagome.

I remember her teary eyes, never have I ever seen tears in her eyes, and never have I ever thought such a happy and bubbly girl could be sad. God did I want to hug her, I felt my body wanting to just embrace her tightly, show her that she isn't alone, show her that I was there. My body naturally wanted to smell her scent and engrave it in my mind. But then again, I don't even believe in companionship...so how could I give it to her. Then I grabbed my miniature notebook, and wrote down four more sentences.

_I would cry myself to sleep every night_

_hugging my pillow very tight_

_wishing for someone_

_To hold me through the night_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

WOOOOOW 3-35 REVIEWS! GUYS :') your going to make me cry...you already have!

Thank you, you guys definitely deserved a chappy tonight, and I'm more than happy to give it to ya ;)

Remember more reviews faster update...like everyday! ^^

p.s sorry this chapter was shorter than usual, but next chapter will be really long as will others, it was just this one, so I could boost their friendship more ^^


	5. Day out and strange feelings

Chapter 5: Day out and strange feelings

Thursday and Friday, flew by quickly. In those two days, me and Kagome had been...or should I say Kagome, had been stuck to me for those two days. We'd say hi in the mornings, go to the same classes together, then in her words hang out at break and lunch. Slowly without realising, I had started to enjoy her company, mainly because I was starting to warm up to her. Obviously I wouldn't let her know that. But as we hanged out in the roof, and in the library, occassionally during my breaks at Shikon pub, we had talked about every subject we could come up with.

From school, to soap operas, to the weather, you name it, we would swap subjects easily. However I did find out more about Kagome, I found out she loved reading, mainly romance novels so people like Katie Fforde and Laura Esquivel. She has a best friend called Sango along with Sango's boyfriend Miroku from her old school situated around 2 hours away from our own school. She said however that since they were busy with exams that she could only meet them in christmas.

I also found out that her favourite colour was green, her favourite genres of books and films were romance/comedy/Mystery. I found she hated all the big fancy parties that her mother forces her to go at least once every month. She said she felt like a plastic doll, being all glittered up and fake as she walked around and practically did nothing but stand around. Then there was her little brother Souta, who apparently was a pain in her ass so to speak. However Sota was more in love with the business than she was, she says it was because he loved food, and that he didn't mind being surrounded by it. But unfortunately since she was the oldest her mother said that it was her father's wish for her to take over the Pearl, and to hopefully settle down.

I told her about how I didn't have any family, and how I was living alone, which is why I had to work. I don't know why I told her, but since she told me her deepest secrets and feelings, I thought it was only fair I did the same thing. I remember asking her that day.

"Why would you tell me all this when you've known me for a week?"

I remember her answer being a smile and her hand reached out for mine gently "Because I know I can trust you"

Trust. A word that is very hard to say, a word that should not be said freely for no reason. So when she said it with such gentleness and sincerity in her voice, I couldn't help but feel that same flutter in my stomach rise again.

And now I was getting ready since it was Saturday and had changed into one out of my two shirts, which was the black long-sleeved one, with my black jeans and my red jumper on top, I didn't cover my hair or my eyes, because it was mainly in school where I would get the abuse and the hatred more than anywhere else. And so I brushed my teeth careful of my fangs, and washed my face touched my trousers to see if I had my wallet and my keys, and nodded when I did. Then I checked my watch it was 12:40, I could get there in an easy 10 minutes.

And so as I walked out closing the door behind me I turned and bumped into Kaede "Oh hey Kaede" I said and as I was about to walk out, I heard her speak.

"Where are ye heading to Inuyasha, ye usually never go anywhere on the week-ends?" Kaede asked me gently.

I nodded "Meeting someone"

"Ah a girl by any chance?" I saw her wink, and I blushed as I looked away. "I knew it. Well ye have fun" Then with that she waved at me, and walked out of the building. I then followed suit and ran on top of the buildings until I saw the Shikon pub, however I saw no Kagome. So as I landed outside the pub, I stuffed my hands in my pockets and leaned against the wall with both my legs in front of me and crossed. Every now and then I would look to the left then to the right, but saw no-one.

I checked my watch which said 1:07 I sighed. Maybe she stood me up. Maybe after telling her a little about my past, she doesn't want to talk to me any more. However I then hear running footsteps, and as I turn to my right I see ebony locks swaying from side to side, not to mention her strong scent of jasmines and lilacs hit me harder today than normal. I saw her running and she was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, with a red long-sleeved Tank top with a pure black leather jacket that was zipped up and a scarf wrapped around her neck, her hair was out and she wore black and red trainers. Once she reached me she bent forward her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths. "S...Sorry I'm...late" She said after each inhale of breath.

I push myself forward from the wall and shake my head "I never knew rich girls wore leather jackets" I said a hint of playfulness in my voice, which I was slowly getting used to.

I then hear her laugh gently "Silly, I may be rich, but I do go with the latest fashion"

'And the sexiest' I thought to myself. Damn, it was the first time I saw her in something else other than silk and cotton. And damn did she look sexy, gorgeous and sexy. She looked like she was transformed, from her sweet innocent phase to her sexy, beautiful not so innocent phase. I shook my head as I felt her hand grasp mine. I was starting to warm up more to physical contact, and as she grabbed it, I slowly enclosed my hand around hers. I look up at her and see her smile, then the next thing I know we're walking. I look at her and notice the awkward silence however she breaks it first.

"So Inuyasha where do you want to go first?" She asks me.

I shrugged "Don't know you arranged this meeting, where do you want to go first" I placed my other hand in my pocket and touch my wallet. I only had 30 pounds, and that would have to be used on food.

Then Kagome answers "Okay how about just hanging out in the park for a bit, then get something to eat"

I nodded and then an idea came to me "I know a park, follow me" And then with my hand still holding onto hers, we were walking to a park which I used to love as a kid, but stopped going to, since I never had the motivation to leave or go out. Since I'd be on my own...but now maybe I could show Kagome the park. After maybe 20 minutes of walking, we reached the park, but more than anything it looked like a forest. As we walked deeper into the park the quieter the noise from the city became. I could hear Kagome say a quiet 'wow' and I smirked. I knew she would like it.

"Wow Inuyasha I have never seen this place before. How did you find it, it looks so hidden?"

I looked around and smiled a little "I found it by accident one day when I was running away from a bunch of kids. And stopped coming here around three years ago, when things started to get tough" I looked at her then looked away again blushing a little "I thought you might have liked it. And I guess you do"

I saw her nod quickly "Are you kidding, I love it!"

As soon as we no longer heard any noise, we both sat down on the trunk of a tree. Kagome next to me cross-legged, as we were both leaning against the tree, my legs in front of me crossed, with my arms behind my head.

"So what is your favorite food?" Kagome starts

I look at her "Ramen"

I see her nod "I can cook Ramen, instead of pot noodles, I make it with the egg, meat, vegetables. I should make it for you one time" She says to me with a smile

I shrug "I don't mind, I haven't had that sort of Ramen in a while" I said trying not to sound excited. I loved Ramen with vegetables, meat and the egg. It was so much tastier, the flavours were so much more dense and so much more rich. I cleared my throat and asked her "What's yours?"

She looked up "Hmm I'm not sure, I like everything. I do however, if I have to choose one, love Oden"

I nodded "Well just make sure you don't poison the Ramen please I would like to live" I said smirking in her direction.

She jokingly punches my shoulder and pouts "Oi! be lucky your even having any!"

I chuckled lightly "Yeah Yeah whatever wench"

I then saw her look up to the sky and suddenly I had an idea. I blushed however "Kagome do you want to see the sky better?" I asked her, having an idea.

She looked at me quizzically and tilted her head to one side "What do you mean Inuyasha, I mean I'd love too but how?"

I smirked as I jumped up and lowered my hand for her to grab. She looked up to me and when our eyes met again, I felt my cheeks heat up as I saw the rays of the sun illuminate her in the background, the innocence in her face combined with her sweet smile and not to mention her beautiful rich locks of ebony hair and her ivory skin, made her look like a goddess. As her hand gently fell into my palm, I slowly closed it and with one tug I pulled her up, however not realising my strength I pulled a little to hard and her body hit against my chest, luckily I had managed to balance us both so we didn't fall. I then looked down and saw my arms wrapped around her petite frame, her face close to my neck, her hands pressing against my chest. We were both still and soon I felt her move a little and and she did, our eyes met again, her face so close to mine, her lips inches away from mine. I should have moved...but I couldn't.

However as we stayed there trying to figure out how to kill the awkwardness, probably 10 minutes had flyed by without us even realising. I then cleared my throat and let her go, I felt my cheeks blush horribly, and as I looked at her I saw that her cheeks were too blushing albeit more than mine. I brushed through my hair and then walked in front of her as I bent forward.

I hear her cough as well as she spoke "I-Inuyasha what are you doing?"

I then looked at the ground "G-Get on Kagome, I told ya I'm going to show you the sky better" I said as I kept hiding my blushing cheeks. And then soon enough I felt arms wrapped around my neck and weight on my back, her face was right next to mine, as her breath was tickling my neck and my ear. I then stood up and quickly grasped her thighs. My eyes widened, never have I in my life ever touched a woman like this. Never have I ever hugged a girl, never have I carried a girl in my life. Never have I ever had a female so close with me before. It felt different, it felt weird, but good at the same time. I looked up at the sky and shook my head and whispered "Hold on tight Kagome" And hold on tight she did, as soon as I jumped up in the sky.

I jumped on branch after branch until we were more than halfway up the tree. I felt her face hidden in my neck as her grip tightened "Inuyasha...are you sure?" She asked me uncertainly.

All I said was "Trust me" Funny enough I actually said that word.

I could feel her nod as she whispered "I do"

Finally after finding a sturdy thick wide branch I squatted and carefully nudged Kagome to get down slowly. Soon I was leaning against the trunk fo the tree, and Kagome was sitting on the branch more to the middle with her legs dangling as she stared at the sight before her.

"It-It's beautiful. Oh Inuyasha" I gave a small smile as I saw her mouth agape and her eyes wide, her lips started to form a huge smile and then she started to laugh happily. "Oh gosh Inuyasha It's beautiful, I've never seen anything like it!"

I looked at the sight myself and smiled, it really was beautiful. But then I looked at her. And saw...that she was even more beautiful. I couldn't help it, I couldn't help but just gaze at Kagome. I couldn't help but see how intense her gaze was as she explored and studied the beautiful scenery, yeah sure it was winter and it kept raining, but the view of the trees, of the city of the sky...even if it was cold and dark, it was still a beautiful sight. I then saw her close her eyes as she inhaled deeply.

"Oh Inuyasha it's amazing" She then turned to look at me, and gave a wide smile as she looked back at the scenery. She then leaned her head back, causing her hair to fan behind her, in waves and layers of curls. I swallowed hard as I saw the curve of her neck that followed down to her shoulders. I saw how her heart-shaped face looked like a shadow compared to the light in the background. We had sat there for maybe three hours, never getting bored of each other's presence, and never running out of things to talk about, however we mostly just enjoyed the view than talked. Soon however few drops of water landed on us. I looked up and saw that the rain was starting up. I stood up and motioned Kagome to do the same. She grabbed my hand in an instant.

I then turned and she jumped on, slowly I jumped down, being careful not to slip since the branches were turning slippery. Once we touched the ground, the rain started up harder. I grabbed her hand tightly in mine as I started to run, looking back I saw her running too, a wide smile on her face as the rain was slowly damping her hair and beautiful face. I for the first time in a long time actually managed to crack a real big smile as I looked at her. Her hair was moving behind her widely as she never lost that smile of hers. A true smile, not one covering up sadness. No a true genuine smile. I then turned to look back and saw how the trees were moving with the wind, and how the rain showered us gracefully. Both of us running together. I kept my smile as we carried on running. Running together. Then once we reached the end of the park, we saw buildings and found a corner shop that we could hide in.

Once we were in the shop. I saw her take huge gulps of breath, but then as we looked at each other we both laughed. "Wow I never thought I could run for that long" She said to me.

I shook my head making water droplets fly everywhere. "I can run four times that fast wench"

I just heard her giggle "I'm sure you can Inu"

We then waited for the rain to stop, we both decided that it was a good idea to buy some food from the store, and then hopefully wait till the rain stops to eat somewhere. Soon the rain stopped and instead of sitting somewhere to eat, we decided to eat whilst walking. It was a stupid idea but hey everywhere else was wet. So we ate our cups of ramen that we filled with the hot water in the store, and ate it as we walked around the little area a couple of times just talking.

Soon it was 6:00 and decided it was time to go home. We walked to her house in silence, it was a good silence, it wasn't awkward or weird. Instead it was peaceful and refreshing. As soon as we reached the gate of her house however, I saw an older version of Kagome by the door and figured it was her mother. I instantly froze once she spoke.

"Kagome honey I told you 5:30 where were you, you were meant to talk to your grandfather, you know he is sick. What took you so long Kagome?" She said not harshly just a little demanding.

Then she looked behind her and saw me. I instantly bowed. "Kagome is he who you've been with?" she spoke slowly as she studied me, however I just kept my bow. Then I heard Kagome's voice.

"Yeah mama, he is my friend from school, Inuyasha"

I stood up and saw her mother give a small nod however she then grasped Kagome's shoulders "Well now you need to talk to your grandfather Kagome" She then turned towards me, and bowed a little "Nice to meet you. let's go Kagome" I then saw her mother enter and Kagome following. However Kagome had turned around and gave me a little wave, as she smiled and winked at me.

I waved back a little, and then the door closed. I started to walk off, and as I did, I kept thinking about how Kagome's mother reacted to me once she saw me. I flinched, I knew it straight away from her facial expression and her posture not to mention the tone in her voice that she wasn't exactly happy that Kagome had been with me. I knew that expression, I knew her mother didn't like me one bit, and was definitely not angry at Kagome just because of arriving half hour late. No she was angry because she must have realised how I wasn't dressed as posh or formal as them. Once I saw my building I entered, and then climbed to my room. As I did, I closed the door and sat on my bed, my head in my hands.

I put my hands down, and as I did I looked at it, and remembered how her tiny soft ones felt in my palm. I could remember the way her breath tickled my ear and made my body shiver. God was her scent intoxicating. However I knew that this was dangerous. I knew that thinking about Kagome like this was dangerous, that eventually she would distance as soon as she took over her mothers business and married some rich man. Then there will be no place for me in her world any more. Because I would be the only poor human soul she would have known.

However I couldn't find myself distancing from her. I took out my note-pad and clicked my tongue once as I grabbed a pen from the night stand and started writing.

_Once when I was little_

_I was never on my own, until a fateful day_

_That destiny came to me_

_But I've stopped wishing, I didn't care about being alone_

_Unless...that's what I thought_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

5-53 REVIEWS! :') GUYS YOU SO DESERVED A CHAPTER TODAY WITH ALL THE FLUFF IN THE WORLD.

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much all of you ^^ I am so happy right now, I am definitely finishing off the story!

Plus this story will be roughly 25-30 chapters, so it will have a lot of drama :)

Please review, the faster the review the faster the update ^^


	6. Surprise visit

Chapter 6: Surprise visit

It was Sunday and I went over to the Shikon Pub to quickly check my time tomorrow for work, when Mr Haro comes up behind me. "Oi, I don't want ya to work tomorrow, you can have the day off. I have a trainee here and I need room to train him, so take the day off"

I nod and bow "Thank you sir, will I still get paid for that day?"

Mr Haro then chuckles and glares at me "What? You think I will pay you for nothing? Na mate you ain't getting nothing. You start work Tuesday"

I growled as I stood up and walked out of the pub. Fuck a day of wages lost, and all because of some trainee wimp. And so I walked to the corner shop bought myself some pot noodles, and a can of beer. I rarely ever drank but now and then it was nice, especially when I was as stressed out as I was now. No wage, fucks sake. I then grabbed my bag and walked of to my apartment. Once I got there, I didn't even say hi to Kaede, I just went straight to my room and shut the door as I threw my keys, and took out my noodles with I put under hot water of the sink, then I grabbed the wooden chopsticks that came with the pot and started to break it and stir it, before putting it in my mouth.

I just kept watching TV and knew that it was late and since I had school tomorrow it was best if I went to bed early. And so after throwing the cup in the bin, I switched the TV off and fell onto my bed, before closing my eyes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I was standing there outside of the hospital, the sign of emergency flashing in red. I kept crying, my tears flowing down my cheeks as my hands were balled in tight fists. I was scared, I didn't know why mummy was there. All I knew was that she collapsed, and the first thing I did was call 119 and automatically fell into hysterics, I couldn't hear her breathing, I couldn't see her eyes they were closed! My mother's beautiful brown eyes were shut, they no longer were looking at me with the kindness like she used too._

_I ran to the door and banged on it "Mummy!" However I was held back and heard a female voice telling me._

_"Please, relax child!" I however didn't hear her, I just kept struggling, I kept trying to get out of her grasp. I wanted my mother! Soon I bit her hand and ran into the room, with shouting coming from behind me. Nurses, doctors, then as I entered the room. I saw my mother there lying down attached to weird wires, and weird machines beeping crazily, as if they were all out of control. I automatically felt nurses and doctors holding on to me. Until one specific voice shouted._

_"Leave him alone, the woman will not survive, allow him to say his final goodbyes"_

_I turned to see a man with a white coat and a mask on his face. My eyes were wide. She wouldn't survive? I turned to look at my mother whose chest was slowing down once again. I grabbed hold of her hand tightly, as I placed my head on the bed of the hospital. I kept shaking her hand as I screamed "Mummy, Mummy! You can't leave me! MUMMY!"_

_However the heart monitor went silent, and I looked at her. Her chest no longer moving, her eyes no longer scrunched up in pain. Instead I saw a gentle smile on her face. That's when I realised she was with daddy now. But she should have been with me!...Mummy..."Mummy" I said as I carried on crying. I looked up at her and kissed her cheek once "I l-love y-you mummy"_

_I soon found myself in a cemetery seeing as my mother was buried next to my father. I kept on crying as I saw my mothers relatives cry with handkerchiefs placed on their noses and eyes, however as I turned the other way I saw my half-brother Sesshomaru look down at me with a small growl, and then walked away. I turned to my other family and they just snickered at me as they walked off. I soon found myself alone, in the grave of my mother. With no-one by my side._

_Soon I saw myself in front of a foster home. I whined as I saw an unknown woman's hand reach out to me. However I just looked away and ran off "MUMMY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!" I yelled as I fell to the ground, drops of rain falling on me._

_"MUMMY!" I said as I hit the ground with my fists, my eyes tightly closed as I growled._

_"MUMMY!"_  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I sat up sweating and panting. I felt my chest move up and down quickly, my breathing laboured, my eyes wide and my cheeks filled of dried tears as fresh ones were starting to fall. One hand on my chest as I kept breathing harshly. I threw the covers of off me and bent my head as I took deep breaths. After probably 10 minutes I sighed and ran my claws threw my hair. I stood up and went to the sink as I splashed my eyes with cold water. I took of my white short-sleeved shirt and threw it on the floor.

I looked up at the slightly cracked mirror on the wall, and growled as I saw the tears on my cheeks. I hadn't cried in years, why did I have that dream, dammit! I punched the mirror and felt it shatter, I then saw trickles of blood from my knuckles dripping onto the sink and onto the pieces of glass that were scattered on the floor. I placed my hand under cold water, and saw it was healing already.

I then looked at the floor and saw the shattered glass. I just growled as I sat in bed. I couldn't go into school, not after that dream, not after that horrible day. If I went to school any little thing would just piss me off. Any insult, especially about my mother would make me want to kill them. I just sat there on the edge of my bed, hearing a car pass by my window, seeing the lights of the street lamps switching off.

I then looked at my watch and saw it said 4:38am. dammit it was too early, and I can't go back to sleep after that nightmare. And so I just sat there for hours, trying to sort through my thoughts, and trying to desperately forget about that nightmare. I then laid on my bed, by back leaning against the frame with my legs stretched out in front of me, one leg propped up as one of my arms were behind my head and the other laying on my waist. I then closed my eyes tightly.

"Why? Why did I suddenly have to think about that day" I kept telling myself over and over as I rolled my eyes and grabbed my forehead. "What's happening to me"

Slowly the sun was coming up and the higher it raised the more it illuminated the floor and the bed, causing me to open my eyes. I felt the slight heat from the sun hit my face, and I automatically got up and closed my curtain.

I looked at my watch and saw it said 6:30 time to get up for college. But I grunted as I thought of school. No I couldn't go, not today. I had to get a day off, it wouldn't affect much anyway, since today was going to be more self-study than anything.

So I just laid back down on my bed and once again closed my eyes. I didn't need much sleep like a regular human needed, no I could sleep 5 hours every night and wake up as if I had slept 12. However since I was a half-demon, my strength to stay awake was weaker than usual every day demon. And before I knew it I fell asleep, succumbing myself into a room of complete darkness.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

_"Inuyasha...Inuyasha..." I opened my eyes a little and turned to see Kagome there standing. Once again in that beautiful white gown of hers, her hair gently placed over one shoulder._

_I blinked and then looked around, only seeing the light that was coming from Kagome contrast with the blackness of the room. I then looked back at her and saw her usual gentle smile. Her arms then opened "Inuyasha...come to me my Inuyasha" I slowly got up of the bed and one step at a time walked closer towards her._

_"K-Kagome? w-why are you...where am I?" I asked confused._

_I then saw her shake her head as she spoke again "Come to me Inuyasha...I'll keep you safe"_

_Slowly I felt her energy pull me closer to her, and as I was reaching my hand out slowly to her, I saw her disappear slowly as she was distancing. I once again ran for her. "Wait Kagome!"_

_"Inuyasha...Inuyasha..."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Inuyasha" I slowly opened my eyes as I heard a soft knocking on my door. I turned to check that the time said 4:30pm. I growled and covered my head with the pillow, who would even visit me anyway!

"Inuyasha" Then I heard Kaede's voice. "Inuyasha ye open this door right now"

Damn I was so close to finding out what that dream meant as well. Fuck you Kaede.

I grumbled as I stumbled out of bed a bit, and then heard her knock again."Yeah yeah I'm coming, what do you wa-" That's when I saw Kagome right next to Kaede, with a white plastic bag hanging from her arm. She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a flowing silk white top and her usual long beige coat, her hair up in a high ponytail with white and black trainers.

"K-Kagome?"

I saw her blush and nod "I-I didn't see you in school today. I-I thought you might have been ill, and I was very worried... s-so I decided to come over. Was that wrong, seeing as..." Then I see her pointing at me, and noticed I had no shirt on. I blushed heavily and shut the door as I went to grab my white short sleeved shirt I took of last night. I then ran to the mirror and realised I had none any-more I broke it! Fuck, that's when I realised shards on the floor, using my speed I grabbed the brush and sweeped all of the glass in a piece of paper and threw it in the bin. After I heard Kagome's voice sound again.

"U-Um Inuyasha, a-are you busy. Should I come by another time?" I then realised I didn't want her to go...so I did the first thing I could do. I coughed.

"N-No just wait a sec" I stuttered. Once I brushed through my hair I walked over to the door and cleared my throat before putting my hand on the door handle and opening the door. "Y-You can come in Kagome"

I saw her nod and smile shyly "Thank you Inuyasha" Then she turned to bow to Kaede. "And thank you Kaede for all your help"

Kaede shook her head and waved her hand "No worries child, now ye two have fun I'll be on the other side of the hall if ye two ever need me" She then bowed once and walked off. Kagome slowly stepped through the door, and I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and closed the door slowly.

I then turned around and scratched the back of my neck "How did you know where I lived?" I asked, not remembering ever me telling her where I lived.

I saw her blush was still there and she looked at the floor "Oh well, I didn't see you at school. And I was worried, I thought you might have been sick and decided to pay you a visit. However I didn't know where you lived, so I went to the heads office and told them I needed to give you your notes that you missed today and they gave me your address. Then I went to buy ingredients for the Ramen I promised you"

My eyes were wide, she was worried about me? Why I didn't do anything for her. Does she really care that much about me? I then realise I said nothing, and then took the bag from her and placed it on the kitchen counter. "T-Thanks wench but I'm fine. Just a bit of a cough" Then I started up coughing again, totally fake but she seemed to fall for it. I didn't want to tell her why I wasn't really in school.

I then turn to see her hand on my forehead, and worry in her eyes "Hm, you seem to have a normal temperature. The cough must have been horrible if it made a demon like yourself feel weak. Demons hardly ever had colds"

I then took her hand away "Feh I ain't weak wench, just didn't want to pass my virus to people. Plus I'm better now" I said, before turning around and coughing a little more.

"Well may I please use the kitchen Inuyasha. I really want to make your Ramen that I promised on Saturday"

I start to blush a little. She was going to cook for me? "Um sure but I probably don't have what you need" I said. I never really cooked so I didn't even know what I had. I then saw her smile as she took of her coat and looking at me. I just point to the sofa "Just put it there"

She nods and throws it on the sofa, before unbuttoning the ends of her silk shirt and rolling them up her arm. She then walks up to me and puts her hands on my chest gently pushing me back, and before I knew it I felt my knees touch the side of the bed and then I lost my balance and ended up sitting. "Now you need to sit, you're not feeling well, and you need to lay down. Plus it's a good thing you didn't go to work today. You need to relax until your cold goes" She then smiles at me as she winks, then stands up and walks over to the kitchen opening cupboards and slowly inspecting before grabbing and taking out specific utensils, that I didn't even know I had.

Then she nods and tightened her poytail before grabbing some vegetables from the bag and washing them thoroughly each each one. Funny enough, I couldn't help but envisioning her with an apron, and a more mature look on her face, as a vision of a mini me ran up to her from behind. That's when I realised, the scene looked horribly like me and my mother. However Kagome's ponytail went loose to show long knee-length pure black hair, with a full fringe and more of a mature and womanly body. However her brown eyes were just the same.

_"Mummy what's for food?"_

_She turns to me and smiles at me gently "Ramen, your favourite"_

_"Yay!" I cheered._

I then shook my head as my mother was slowly transformed into Kagome again. I then saw her cutting the vegetables. Why did I envision that? How didn't I notice how similar my mother and Kagome were. Both gentle, both kind, both beautiful, both with the same shinning bright chocolate orbs. I then stood up and walked to the sofa, I turned on the TV to try to distract me from my thoughts. However I couldn't help but turn every once in a while and inspect how Kagome was doing, soon I was smelling boiling water, and lettuce...then the meat.

I carried on watching the news when the small smell of blood caught my nose, and I heard a small 'ouch' My eyes widened and I instantly was by Kagome's side. "Kagome are you alright" I asked her as I inspected her to see any wounds, but then I saw her finger.

She just giggled a little and shook her head "Nothing, just a little cut. Not much" However before she could reach the sink I grabbed her finger and slowly put in my mouth. God was that a mistake though. Her blood tasted so damn tantalising, the taste of her blood was riling up my inner demon, causing him to growl. My eyes were piercing Kagome's, and I could see her blush horribly as she looked into my eyes.

I kept twirling my tongue around her finger as I felt it slowly healing. Then after I felt it was fully healed I slowly took it out and saw that nothing was there any-more. Reason being that demon saliva was like a disinfectant and could easily patch up small wounds, like cuts and scratches. As I let go of Kagome's hand, I realised our eyes never broke contact, until she looked down, allowing me to break from our confusing moment.

"H-How did you fix it. It's like it was never there" I saw her smile as she inspected her finger.

I shrugged as I looked the other way "Well demon saliva is like medicine. Very helpful for some wounds a demon could take"

I then saw her eyes turn a little sad "I'm guessing you used that power a lot..huh?" She then looks up, and I growl lightly.

"Don't worry about it. Just be careful next time wench, last thing I need is you getting injured" I said, as I walked off to my sofa. I could however hear a gentle laugh from Kagome as she turned back around to continue her cooking.

Probably after 25 minutes nearly half hour, the Ramen was finally done. She then turned around "Inuyasha, foods ready. Where do we eat?"

I then pointed to the bed "There I ain't got a table"

I see her nod. Didn't she take into account the area I lived in? Couldn't she see, the pigsty I was staying in, what little shelter I had that was nothing compared to her mansion. Heck this room could be the size of her attic! for all I know. Then I see her walking with one huge bowl for me. Where did she get the bowls?

As if reading my mind she answered "I bought them, I thought that since you only bought pot noodles you wouldn't have a bowl this big, so I bought two for you. The other for when you have somebody else over" I then saw her smile as she got up and took her own grabbing two wooden sets of chopsticks before sitting down next to me. However as I went to grab a set she took it out of my reach.

"No your ill, you lay down" She said trying to get me to lie down.

"I ain't a baby wench! I can feed myself" However as I tried to grab them again, I see her shake her head as she glared.

"No! You can't I don't want you to strain yourself. Here" I then see her put her bowl on the side table as she grabbed mine wand broke the chopsticks before grabbing a handful of noodles and putting it near my mouth.

I look at her with my eyebrows raised "You are not fucking serious are you?"

"Ooooh I'm dead serious Inuyasha, your eating it this way, whether you like it or not. Do not argue with the chef" Then she pokes my mouth with the chopsticks and I rolled my eyes as I opened my mouth. And just like that she carried on feeding me till half the bowl was empty, however as she grabbed another handful of noodles, as she was giving it to me, I saw her lose her grip causing the noodles to fall on me.

"Oh god Inuyasha I'm sorry, hold on!" I then see her grab tissue from the plastic bag and run back to me as she gently dabbed my chest and then my mouth getting rid of all the useless noodles now. However as she cleaned my face, I realised just how close we both were. blazing amber met dark chocolate as we both felt the electricity through our veins and bodies, causing us both to shiver. My eyes looked down to her lips, and as I inspected them, I saw her bite her bottom one, and my eyes met hers again, I then saw her eyes half closed as her breathing was quickening and she licked her lips to get rid of the dryness. Slowly I felt my body heat up as her breath tickled my lips which caused my body to shiver relentlessly even more.

Our eyes were still locked the noodles forgotten, soon our faces were inching closer. I saw her eyes slowly closing, however as my eyes were half closed her phone went off. Soon both of our eyes widened, as we held our breaths realising what we were about to do. Then I hear her 'eep' as she gets up and stumbles, the phone kept ringing and then I saw her eyes widen, as she scrambles to her coat trying to find the phone. Then once she did she answered instantly.

"Yes? oh mum...yeah...I-I'm at the store...yeah...okay I'll be there...what grandpa...okay then...love you too...bye mum" Then she hangs up. Before turning to me "I'm so sorry Inuaysha, but mum called so I'm going to get going"

I then stand up "Want me to walk ya or something I mean it is like 6:00, and I don't think-"

"No no no it's fine, your ill I can't accept that. I'll go on my own, honestly I'll be fine" I see her blush as she grabs her coat and puts it on, before grabbing her school bag. Then she turned to me "I'll see you at school tomorrow Inuyasha. Finish off the Ramen, and you might as well have my share" She said with a smile.

I then go with her to the door, and as I opened it I saw her walk out but not before turning around, I saw her bite her lip, as if she was debating about something. Then before I know it I felt her lips on my cheek for a mili second before seeing her blush once more and run off down the stairs. I was standing there, in shock...for god knows how long. S-She kissed me...s-she...on the cheek she...I raised my hand and touched my cheek. I walked back into my apartment slowly as I develop a small smile on my face.

"Wow" Was all I could say.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I would just like to say that my friend for 6 years Miss Otaku Kalie, has helped me out so much with this chapter. So a big thank you to Miss-Otaku-Kalie.

Now I just want to say... WOOOOOOOW 6-69 reviews! ^^ hell you guys deserved another chapter today! I am extremely sorry for any mistakes or parts of the story which some people find weird or confusing, but please by-pass them and just continue enjoying the story and the main plot.

Anyway remember the more reviews I get, the faster the update! ^^


	7. Memories in the stars

Chapter 7: Memories in the stars

It was Tuesday and as I was sitting in the corner of the classroom as the day was ending, I turned to see Kagome sitting there next to me as she listened intently to what Mr Myoga said to the class. I couldn't help but blush, after yesterday's incident I couldn't help but just stare at her. I didn't know why, but my eyes were permanently glued on her form. Never has anybody even dared to go near me, touch me let alone sit in the seat next to mine. Ever since yesterday Kagome had plagued my mind, ever since yesterday the flutter in my stomach stayed, it usually left when Kagome herself wasn't there. But this time it lingered, the feeling in my stomach stayed there, my chest felt slight pain when she left.

Why was she doing this to me! Why and how could she affect me this strongly after only two weeks not even that. What was so special about her that made me feel all this. My eyes were still staring at her, loving the way she bit her bottom lip in concentration and wrote down little notes in her journal from what Mr. Myoga was saying. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans this time, with a black long-sleeved V-neck, her hair out and free in pools of ebony locks. she had black and white trainers on, with her coat hanging on the chair.

I then saw her turn to me and as we both looked at each other, we blushed and looked the other way. Damnit why did it have to be awkward now. I turn around again however and see Koga on the other side of the room eyeing Kagome as if she was a piece of meat, licking his lips as he nudged his friends and whispered. I growled silently, why was he looking at Kagome, why was he even staring! I growled a little more as Koga met my gaze and narrowed his eyes. No way was he getting anywhere near Kagome!

I never understood why I am so much more protective of her now, but all I can tell you is that Kagome...I can't let you go now.

"Now class a new announcement the council and the government along with every school in the area has approved of the idea of at least a half hour session on a new topic. Now when I say the topic I don't want anybody to say a THING! No grunting, groaning, yelling, laughing nothing! Now the topic will be on demon and human sexuality and mate preferences"

Suddenly most of the demons in the class chuckled and whistled whilst human males groaned and girls blushed and shied away including Kagome. However I didn't know what to think. Never has this topic been introduced, why now all of a sudden?

"Now the reason this topic has been introduced into the school policy is because we are seeing a high population in numerous schools continuously pestering teachers about human and demon mating, and what it is. So it has been concluded that the majority of the younger population mainly teenagers or young adults such as yourselves do not know or understand the importance of one of the biggest commitment known for any demon or half demon in their lives. Mainly nowadays everyone reacts on instincts and do not understand the dangers of mating and it has been studied that both races do not have a full understanding of how things work. Pupping for example is something no humans have heard off, demons do it on instinct not realising how they can control their urges and take into consideration human emotions. And especially since there is a lot of interracial couples and families nowadays it has been decided that for at least half of the year so from now till April, we shall test this theory out and if we see it as a success it will be known as a topic lesson from now on. Now we will study this in mix sex classes, because whether it's embarrassing or not, both genders need to understand and co-operate with each other on the importance and the dangers of something such as mating."

I turned to Kagome, and saw how she was blushing furiously now. And...so was I? My body felt hot, being in such a lesson as this one with Kagome? God what will she think after she learns about all this. How will she look at me once she realises just how animalistic demons and especially half demons can become...Wait...why am I caring so much about her reaction. I turned to see her face looking at the desk as she kept fiddling. That's when realised I was getting weak...she was making me weak. She was making me like her.

"So we will start the lesson tomorrow in home room. Now good day to you all and do all your homework, you may leave" Mr. Myoga said as he opened the door and left the lesson, suddenly the entire class starting chatting as they packed and walked out about the whole demon and human sexuality and mate preferences lesson. As I packed I saw Kagome there waiting for me a big smile on her face as she looked at me.

"I'm glad you feel better Inuyasha" She said to me. I just gave a small smirk.

"Course wench I ain't weak" I kept the strings of my hoodie tied as my hair and ears were hidden. I only felt comfortable believe it or not when Kagome was around to see me fully. I then felt her hand gently grabbed onto mine and I enclosed my own, not rejecting in the slightest. I then lead both of us out of the lesson. We were walking out of the building our hands still locked as we spoke a little about school.

"It's a bit of a shocker our new lesson don't you think?" Kagome said looking up at me, that's when I realised we were still holding hands and I instantly let go.

I cleared my throat as she did too and stuffed my hands in my pockets "Yeah, but probably would be worth it. Could teach some people a lesson. Don't know why they didn't do it before, then...hanyous like me wouldn't have been born"

However I feel her grab my arm and growl. Impressive for a human female "Inuyasha, I swear to god you are so lucky I didn't punch you right now. Don't you EVER dare say you shouldn't have been born. You were born for a reason, and I'm pretty damn sure both of your parents knew what they were getting themselves into once they created you. So don't ever talk like that again"

I was shocked, I should have been born? I deserved to have been born? No-one other than my mother had ever told me those words again after she had died. Kagome and my mother are so alike. And that is when I realised how protective I was starting to get of Kagome. Being...friends, and having her take care of me, never leaving me alone, although it was annoying sometimes... it made me realise how alone I actually was till I met her. Made me realise that I probably couldn't stay away from Kagome, even if I tried. Then she spoke again.

"Do you have work today?" She asked me as we were walking side by side, however as we got to the end of the street, she had to walk to the right upwards, I had to walk to left downwards.

I then answered "Yeah why?"

Then she blushes "Um, I have to meet that guy again and..." I growled I couldn't help it, she was meeting the guy again. I felt my blood boil. What was happening to me! "...and so I want to see you and hang out for a bit. Do you mind?"

I then shook my head "Meet up?"

She sighed "Yeah I'll meet you after work, what time do you finish"

"8:00"

She then nods "Okay so I'll meet you outside Shikon Pub at 8:00 then, mum said to come home latest 10:00 so it will be fine. Well I'll see you later Inuyasha" She waves at me and starts to walk up.

I kept looking until she was out of sight. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair as I walked downwards. I kept walking until I got to my apartment, and when I walked in I could still smell some of Kagome's smell that lingered the air. I threw my bag on the sofa, and sat on bed remembering the noodle incident yesterday, god was she silly but beautiful. But why did she want to meet up? She usually wanted to meet on the week-end. Oh well I laid down on the bed and feeling the duvet covers of my bed, reminded me of the incident yesterday. How we were almost about to kiss.

I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip as I gave a little groan, gosh the way her hair framed her face and body, the way her strong happy caring attitude bought my heart every time. The way her plump lips teased me every time, when our eyes locked together she made my blood race and my breath quicken. I sat up and checked the time it said 3:50 well i started work at 4:30 so I might as well get moving.

As soon as I got to Shikon Pub I saw more people than usual. Then Mr haro came up to me "Ah there you are, the newbie is doing a fantastic job don't you think" I then turned to the direction he was pointing and I saw the newbie who turned out to be some human guy who was another bar tender, however he seemed so much more hyped up and much more energetic than any of the others.

I just nodded and Mr Haro pushed me towards the changing room "Get changed boy, you got A LOT of work to do today, we got more people because of him, so you better make double the effort" Then he left.

I then got changed into my uniform and took a deep breath. Double the amount of people meant double the amount of cleaning, more people more drunkards, meaning so much more rubbish to throw away and so many tables to clean. Well let's do this. I went out and grabbed a broom as I started to sweep up all the ashes from the cigarettes of the floor and under the bar counter. Once I finished that, I grabbed a wet cloth and scooted threw people in order to get to the used tables, since there was a queue for the tables and the drinks.

Soon after four hours later it was 8:30, I was only meant to work for three and half tonight, but due to the extra people I stayed an extra half hour. Shit Kagome! I quickly went into the changing room, got changed and checked my watch to see it was 8:40. I rushed outside and looked to my right where I heard her voice.

"Inuyasha" I turned and saw her smiling, however my heart was in pain as I saw her attire and remembered her date tonight.

"Hey sorry had more people than expected"

However her face was looking at the ground and she grabbed my hand as she walked quickly "Inuyasha, please take me to the forest again, I know it's late but I just need to breathe please"

I stopped for a moment but just nodded as I smelt the sadness and anger wafting off of her, I stopped us and pulled her a little closer to me "What's wrong Kagome?" I asked a hint of worry in my voice.

Kagome shook her head "Not now, just take me to the place please"

I nodded and bent down so she could get on my back. Once I felt she was holding on safely I ran towards the forest which only took around 20 minutes by running. I then ran deeper into the forest, and jumped on a branch of a tree which I found sturdy and strong, and placed her gently on the branch so we were in the same positions as we were on Saturday. I crossed my arms and spoke "What happened Kagome" I asked my tone serious. I hated seeing her sad or bothered. She was too beautiful to have a frown.

She then looks at me and gives a sad smile "It was just about tonight"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Kagome was waiting outside the restaurant of the pearl, waiting for Hojo who was meant to meet her half an hour ago. Then she sees a limousine pop up in front of her and out come Hojo with a dozen red roses, he walked over to her with a shy smile on his face and bends down to give a peck on Kagome's cheek._

_"I'm sorry I was late Higurashi, I went to buy you these" He said as he gave her the flowers. Kagome bowed once as she gave a fake smile._

_"They are lovely Hojo-kun" Forces Kagome. She hated this, god did she hate these dates, he was just so boring. He had given her heart-shaped chocolates the first meeting, then a poem the second and now flowers._

_Kagome looked down 'I don't want to be bought with flowers and gifts...I want noodles' Kagome remembered that night with Inuyasha and giggled slightly._

_Hojo took that giggle as a thank you and held her hand as he led her into the restaurant._

_Kagome nodded towards the waiter and saw Hojo pull out the chair for her, before gently tucking it back in as she was sitting down. Then Once Hojo sat down he clicked his fingers and asked for the waiter to put the roses in a vase and put it in the restaurant so Kagome could see them whenever she entered the restaurant._

_Kagome flinched. God did he have to be so demanding. Then as Kagome sat there listening to Hojo who non stopped talked about his father's company which was a restaurant for French and Italian cuisine, she couldn't help but think of Inuyasha._

_Everything she did automatically linked back to him, everything she did, everywhere she went. Kagome looked up and saw Hojo's black hair transform into a pool of snow as small puppy ears developed on top. His brown eyes turned to a beautiful blazing amber, his smile changing into two fangs. Kagome blushed 'Oh Inuyasha' Kagome couldn't hear a word Hojo was saying, all she could see was Inuyasha, and blushed as she smiled._

_Hojo took her blush as attraction towards him and her giggle to his very bad jokes._

_"So Higurashi I've been meaning to ask you something"_

_Kagome woke up from her vision and shook her head a little "Pardon"_

_Hojo smiled not noticing anything "I have been meaning to tell you something"_

_Kagome put on a fake smile "Go on" She said as she grabbed her wine glass filled with water and drank a little as he spoke._

_"Would you consider marriage?"_

_Kagome almost choked on the drink, and grabbed a napkin to dab her mouth. Hojo stood up and went to her side "Higurashi are you okay?" He asked worried._

_Kagome coughed a little as she hit her chest and shook her head "No Hojo-kun I'm fine, Um...m-marriage?"_

_Hojo sat back down and nodded "Yes marriage, when do you want to get married?"_

_Kagome shrugged her shoulders "I don't know Hojo, I really don't."_

_Hojo just smiled and grabbed her hand "Do you mind...maybe thinking about my proposal"_

_Kagome was shocked "Your proposal?"_

_Hojo nodded "I am very attracted to you Higurashi, and I find that you would make an excellent wife, and life friend and companion. I really want to spend my life with you. Even if it has just been three dates, and not of our choosing. However I find you very intriguing and different. So what do you say? Will you think about it"_

_Kagome was shocked. 'Marriage...but...but...I don't want..."_

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (Kagome's thoughts for Inuyasha are unknown to him. Just the proposal)

I growled as I heard her talk. So this Hobo guy decided he would ask for her hand only after the third date. feh. However I then realised, no matter what I say or did or felt, Kagome had to make that choice. And...it would make her mother happy to know that her only daughter and heir had married someone with wealth.

Kagome sighed as she looked at the sky "But funny thing is...I don't like Hojo. Sure he might have been nice and sweet, but I don't think he likes me that way. I think he is just saying it because he is being forced to settle down also. And no way ever do I want to marry him. I don't even want to get bloody married after college!" I saw Kagome cover her mouth. When I realised she swore.

I laughed "Oh the so lady-like Kagome swore. Trust me carry on it helps a lot especially in stressed out situations" I said smirking

Kagome laughed herself as she playfully punched me to which I gave a quiet chuckle. However she then leans forward slightly and my breath stopped momentarily, then she speaks. "Inuyasha tell me why you really weren't in school yesterday. I checked your temperature and when you didn't have any, I tried to find symptoms of illness, but you had none. What really happened Inuyasha, don't lie to me"

I sighed, I knew it. I knew she really didn't fall for the fake coughs. "Wait then why did you spoon feed me?"

She shrugged "Because I felt like it. Now don't change the subject mister"

I just looked towards the sky "My mother"

"Your...mother" Kagome said gently and slightly confused.

I nodded and looked down to the endless ground. "You see when I was born, my father died due to natural causes, he had driven the night my mother was giving birth, however it was a rainy day. Very stormy, and very wild. The wind was harsh and the cold was bitter, my father was driving as soon as he could to the hospital and a lorry was driving up ahead, however the driver was apparently very drunk and...went on the other side of the lane where he crashed into my father" I growled "One reason why I don't drink, because my father was driving perfectly, he had amazing vision but the lorry came so fast he couldn't do anything. Then I was born, my mother found out and kept crying. I was around two, and since hanyous and demons develop faster than regular human children and pups I automatically smelt the depression and the sadness coming of from my mother. Whenever I went to her she would turn to me smile and embrace me tightly. Saying over and over 'I'm sorry my son, you just remind me so much of your father everyday'"

I felt a hand on mine and I squeezed taking a deep breath "I inherited my hair, eyes, fangs, claws from my dad. And so the older I grew up the more I was turning out like him. When I was four at the time, my mother fainted ans was gravely ill one night. I called the ambulance like she told me to do whenever it was an emergency, and the moment I couldn't hear her breathing I was frightened. So when the ambulance came and we reached the hospital I couldn't stop crying. They held me, tried to stop me from seeing her. You see she worked two jobs to feed us, apparently it was because her family did not approve of the mate she chose which was my father, and so I just thought it was because of exhaustion"

I felt Kagome squeezing my hand as she urged me to go on.

"Later on she died, she closed her eyes and never opened them again. I kept calling her, over and over 'Mummy, Mummy' but she never responded, then the doctor just shook his head and covered her beautiful face. That's when I knew...the day I knew. I was going to be alone. Then when she was buried all of her family cried and weeped for hours, however when the ceremony was over, all of the family glared at me, didn't even talk to me and just walked off. They didn't care about me, nor did my half-brother Sesshomaru"

Kagome cocked her head to the side "Half-brother?"

I nodded "My father had a one night stand with a woman and had Sesshomaru, then he mated my mother and had me"

Kagome nodded. "D-did you know how she died?"

I nodded "Because of the mating bond between my mother and father"

Kagome;s eyes widened a little "Mating bond?"

I nodded again "You see, when a demon or hanyou find their mate, in a simple way think of it as their soul mate. There is ever only one person for us, one person made for us. And when we find that person, we consummate the mating ritual. Firstly the male marks the female to tell all the other males that she is taken or in other words that I am courting her, at least I think. Then if I remember my mother would always tell me that they had to make love in a way to finalize the mating. From what I found out the male takes the female and marks their mate as theirs forever. All I know is that a mating bond is sacred, lastly, you can never divorce it is stronger than marriage, it binds the two souls, it binds the lifespan so the female could live as long as the demon or vice versa. Then if one mate dies, the other soon follows. Your soul will be in pain, and you yourself will feel the symptoms, depression, sadness, guilt. You wouldn't be able to live without your mate. And so four years after my father my mother soon followed"

"They were together even in death. Even if it was strictly of limits, they stayed together till the end" I heard Kagome say. "So you had a dream or something like that?"

I nodded "Yeah...you could say that"

I then felt Kagome's body move closer to mine, her face looking up at the sky. "You know she's up there...your mum...she's one of those stars" I look up and saw the dark sky filled with little stars, albeit not many because its winter but enough so it looks beautiful, however I kept hearing Kagome's words "That means you can't be sad okay? Would you want your mother...the mother you love so much to see her beloved son sad and cry" I looked away "Don't pretend with me...I noticed it you know, I saw your eyes yesterday, but I didn't say anything even though I wish I did" I then felt her hand cup my cheek gently "She's watching over you right now, they both are, both your mother and father, but they are not just up there" Kagome placed her other hand on my chest just above my heart "I see them in here...in your heart...I feel her warmth when you smile...that day when we were running in the rain on Saturday, I remember that's when you had the biggest most purest smile I had ever seen since I met you"

I couldn't breathe. Kagome's words, they were the words I was dying to hear for over 15 years of my life ever since that day. Her words...the stars...memories, everything she said...was everything I dearly wanted to hear long ago. My eyes were looking into hers gently. One of my hands covered hers that was on my cheek, whilst the other placed a strand of ebony hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek after.

Both of us quiet, until Kagome looks up and smiles as she points to the sky "Inu a falling star, make a wish" I saw her clasp her hands together and close her eyes as she moved a little away from me. I looked up at the sky.

"Falling stars...are rare" I said

Kagome then looked back at me biting her lip as she was thinking, however I saw her arms open a little as she wrapped them around my waist. My breathing haltered as she laid her head on my chest. Both of my arms ever so slowly after a couple of seconds fell on her waist as I enclosed her in my arms. My nose in her hair, god her scent was beautiful, she was beautiful...everything about her was just perfect.

Then she began talking.

"At night sometimes stars fall from the sky giving us hope that a dream will happen one day...just because we don't see those stars does not mean that they aren't there. Just because your parents aren't currently here Inuyasha...doesn't mean they aren't here. They are still there you just need to keep wishing"

No more words were said after that. Kagome laid on me for a little longer, both of use in our own world. And for once in my life I felt content, I no longer felt such a burden in my chest. And all because of this one small annoying wench. Soon I checked my watch and it said 9:35. It was time to take Kagome home. And as I ran with her nestled in my back, I couldn't help but notice how her hot breath tickled my ear and neck, causing it to heat my body. Soon we were right outside her house, and as we said our goodbyes. I saw her walk up the steps and I grabbed her arm.

"Kagome...thanks" I said with a small smile.

She smiled back and gave me one last hug before whispering in my ear "You're welcome"

Once she was inside her house, I massaged my neck and looked up to see her mother looking outside a window. Her face stoic and definitely not pleased. Soon the curtains closed and she was gone.

I froze and the little happiness I felt was slowly crushed as I came back to reality. I couldn't, I couldn't fall for her, because we were different. We could only be friends. Only friends. I walked back to my apartment slowly. God was this night perfect, too perfect. I had a bad feeling, I wanted to be closer to her, but I knew deep down I couldn't.

Because I knew that we were different. I entered my apartment and sat in my bed as I kept thinking about today. So much happened, so much in one day. I look at my bed side table where I left my mini notebook and wrote down three more sentences to my poem...

_one fateful day someone taught me_

_That even if I had stopped smiling and being carefree_

_They were memories I should have cherished rather than question._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

I hope you guys enjoyed this extra long chappie! ^^ they are getting closer!

84 REVIEWS! WOOOOOOW XD I'm so happy, an extra long chappiie right here!


	8. Kiss and the beginning of a new struggle

Chapter 8: The kiss and the beginning of a new struggle

1 month had passed since that night. And it was currently November Both of us had been getting closer. We held hands more often nowadays without realising and if we did we never did anything about it, we would hang out every day, after my job and occasionally during week-ends at my house watching TV and just chatting, maybe help each other with homework, she would cook Ramen which we ate sometimes. All in all everything was okay, Kagome hadn't said anything about Hojo's proposal and Koga hadn't bugged me in a while, which was weird. However there were occasions where he would make suggestions, touch or eye Kagome in a particular way in which I was definitely not happy about, which in turn caused me to have two fights with him.

And now it was Saturday, we had homework on the 'Demon and Human Sexuality and Mating Preferences subject' and since I was off from work Kagome was in my house along with me trying to catch up on it. I blushed however as I thought of what Kagome needed help with. The homework we had to write about was a small essay on scent marking and courting. And Kagome being human did not really understand much on this concept, also that she has never been around any demon other than me, so I decided to help her. I was currently on my bed leaning against the wall, my legs stretched out in front of me, one bent upwards whilst Kagome was sitting cross-legged on the other side, chewing the end of her pen as she looked down at her paper, her eyebrows scrunched up in thought.

I was mainly just sitting there looking at her. I had already done the work, it was easy enough it was mainly half a page long what we had to write, but Kagome had difficulty to even start it, so I saw her look up at me and started to talk.

"How do I start it?"

I just sighed "What do you know so far about scent marking" I asked

She looked to the roof "Well all I know is that it only applies to demons or half-demons. The male needs to do this as a warning to other males warning them that she was being courted. However I don't know what kind of things demons do exactly to place their scent ont he female. Inu what do they do?"

I blushed as I looked down at the covers. Another thing she got comfortable with was my new nickname Inu. I hated it, but it made her happy so I didn't say anything. I then scratched the back of my neck "Well the most common one is a faint bite mark on the neck, that's so if any males go near you they'll know that you are being courted"

I saw Kagome blush and realised what I had just said.

"I-I'm being courted?" Kagome said with a huge blush on her cheeks.

I shook my head "N-No off course not, I just mean 'you' in general" I then saw a small frown on her face and wondered why she was sad all of a sudden. However she just smiled and nodded as she wrote down on her piece of paper, whilst reading out loud what she was writing. "Other ways is bodily contact, so the male will constantly make sure that their scent is on the female's clothes, skin, anywhere really"

She nodded and jotted down the little points. I looked at the time and it said 5:16.

"Not many other ways really"

Kagome just sighed and stretched her arms above her head. Causing her shirt to raise slightly allowing me to see a little bit of flesh from her stomach. I then saw her exposed neck as she tilted her head back. God what was she doing to me.

Kagome put her arms down and gave a long sigh "Well at least I have points to write in the essay, I'll just finish the rest later" She said as she put her paper and pen in her bag. Then sat cross-legged in front of me.

"So Inu, tell me. Have you ever courted someone?"

I was totally blown away by the question, however I could tell that Kagome really wanted to know. Her body was showing signs of slight jealousy, i smirked silently to myself and then shook my head "No"

"Do you have anybody in mind you want to court then?" 'Yes' I thought, but instead decided to just shake my head.

"No"

I then saw Kagome pout "Do you ever want to court someone?" Why was she pushing the subject? Off course I want too.

"Yes"

I then saw her smile "That's good, I'm sure she will be a very lucky girl"

I shook my head "Doubt it"

She frowned "What makes you say that? I'm sure she will be"

I then snorted "Don't think so. Look no-body would want to be with me Kagome, and I really doubt anybody would allow me to court them"

Kagome shook her head "That's not true Inu"

My eyes widened a little "What makes you say that wench. You know nothing"

She gazed at the bed "Because I know a girl who would love to be courted by you" I froze. W-Who was she talking about? What girl, what... I cleared my throat.

"Oh yeah who?"

Kagome scratched her head causing her hair to get a little dishevelled on one side. I just shook my head and moved a little forward my hand landing gently as I brushed through the small knott. My eyes then turn to look at her as my hand slowed its motions. I heard Kagome suck in a breath as her eyes were staring into mine. My hand stopped its caressing as our eyes were studying the other's. I studied her gaze and saw shock, nervousness, confusion. I was the same, but for some reason the flutter in my stomach had started up again, this time stronger than ever. This time the flutter was not just in my stomach but in my chest also. No matter how much I tried to avert my eyes I couldn't, her chestnut eyes were hypnotizing, mesmerizing, spell-casting.

My eyes then moved to see her lips, those soft, sweet, velvety, supple cherry red lips that separated slightly as she gasped. I looked up and into her eyes that were now half-lidded, her face showing pure astonishment and shock, yet burning with desire. I felt my hand that was in her hair gently slide down to tenderly cup her cheek. I started to gradually lean forward, my eyes were closing and when my lips were mere inches away from her own I heard her say one word.

"Me"

And soon my lips were on hers.

What came over me? I don't know, but even though I shouldn't lead her on, even though I knew this was wrong and dangerous, I couldn't help my actions. I had to kiss her, I just...my nody was pleading for me to, and she wasn't helping either, she practically tempted me to kiss her.

I heard her gasp a little but kept on kissing her, soon I felt her lips gently moving with mine, and ever so lovingly my lips were opening slowly before closing against hers. God did this felt amazing. Never have I kissed a girl, in all my 19 years this is the first time I had ever kissed a girl. And it was amazing, it felt so right. I then felt her hands hold my shoulders, causing both my hands to cup her cheeks. I then felt her arms wrap around my neck causing my arms to wrap around her waist, soon our lips separated and both of our eyes opened slowly. Her eyes were glassy and her cheeks were beet red. Her breathing was quick and her gaze was looking intently into mine. My body was on fire, my lips were burning with and her now moist lips were begging me for attention again, and in a second my lips were on hers again.

This time the kiss was more passionate, was harsher and more skilled after the initial shock from before. One hand behind her head putting more pressure into the kiss. whilst my other hand was on her back. I carefully nipped her bottom lip before showering her lips again. Kagome's hands now fisted in my hair as she inclined her head to the side then to the other. I decided to give it my all or nothing. And so my tongue darted into her mouth as she gave a slight moan, allowing our tongues to play in a heated battle, with me winning. We separated for a second before slamming our lips together again.

After a while I could tell Kagome needed air and so reluctantly our lips separated. Both of us panting, and shivering as we reminisced in the pleasure of what we had just done. However once we both restored our breaths my eyes widened and I stood up from the bed as I ran to the other side of the room.

What had I done.

My hands were fisted as I tried hard not to beat myself up. Why did I do that. WHAT WAS I THINKING! I growled however as I heard Kagome's footsteps nearing me. "Stay away Kagome. I-Im so sorry Kagome...I shouldn't have done what I did. Just stay away"

What was I thinking, yeah sure she wanted to be my friend but that didn't mean she'd want to kiss a half-breed! What were you thinking, you've ruined a chance at having a perfectly good friend you idiot.

However as I looked up all I saw in Kagome's eyes were hurt and sadness yet a little anger. "I-Inuyasha, why are you saying sorry?" Then I saw some tears in her eyes which caused me to shake my head.

"Kagome, no please don't cry...I-"

"Do you not like me? Is that why?" She said to me as she closed her eyes and looked at the ground.

My eyes widened, why would she think I don't like her. Is she dumb, I was by her side in an instant as I brought her in a tight embrace. "Oh god Kagome off course not. Off course I like you stupid girl... If anything the reason I was worried was because...Kagome I'm a half-breed, Im revolting. Would you really want to kiss me...a person like me? Kagome I'm not worth it. I'm not worth you worrying over, and I definitely do not deserve your affection." I then buried my nose in her neck "You deserve so much better than a half-breed like me!"

Couldn't she see it? Couldn't she understand that I was trying to protect her from me. However I then felt a small body slam against my chest causing me to hit the wall behind me, as tiny arms wrapped around my waist. I then felt liquid on my shirt, and smelt salt. Her tears were damping my shirt, however my hands were fisted by my sides, my growls of warning were not affecting her int he slightest and I couldn't stand her crying.

"Stupid! You are so dense Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled to me as she pulled back. "Off course I like you Inuyasha! If I didn't want to kiss you I wouldn't have kissed you back, I would have told you to stop it, but I didn't, because I really really like you Inuyasha." Then she grabbed my face and brought my lips onto hers. The kiss was hard and painful. This was a kiss of desperation and severe need.

I couldn't help it, I couldn't control myself, her lips were just too good, her body was pressing against mine,, her breasts cushioning against my chest. Fuck it! My arms then wrapped around her waist, my lips responding harshly against hers. Her arms around my neck and in my hair holding on tightly not allowing me to pull back. I then turned us around and pushed her against the wall roughly, yet not to hard that she could get hurt. She moaned loudly as I pressed my body close to hers, one of my hands behind her head as the other was on her lower back. Our lips opening and closing as our tongues were dancing roughly, our breathing hard as we separated for a second and rejoined.

For two months, since Kagome entered the school, she had been an annoying wench who was too nosy for her own good, and was a pest. A wench that I wanted to get rid off more than anything. And in those two months, she had effected me more than anybody has ever done in the lonely 15 years of my life. In those two months she allowed me to experience what it's like to have a friend, someone you could confide in. She taught me how to not be alone, how to ignore the world, and to make something of myself. She taught me in those two months, that she would never abandon me. The same wench was the only person to ever make my heart race, make my blood pump with adrenaline that caused a heat to rush through my veins and to my cheeks. She made me feel pain whenever she spoke about another guy, or when another guy was even near her. She allowed me to tell her my most darkest secret, consoled me when I needed it and made me do things I never thought I'd ever be able to do.

Soon our lips separated. Our bodies shaking from the pleasure of the heated moment. Our foreheads pressed against each other. I then pecked her lips once more. My arms were now holding her hips as her hands were holding onto my shoulders.

Then I spoke"I can't give you riches, and money. I can't buy you gifts every day, I don't have much to my name, and I'm not socially accepted. I am constantly bullied, I get teased, I live in a run-down apartment, and hardly earn enough to support myself. Do you really want to be with someone like that Kagome?" I asked wanting to know. I wanted to know if she could accept me, my heart was aching in my chest and my breath was on hold as I awaited for her reply.

Kagome tenderly kissed my lips "Inuyasha. I don't want riches, I don't want money. I don't want gifts, chocolates, sweets, flowers. I don't need any of it. All I need is you. All I've wanted for a long time was you. You made my heart race, you made me feel emotions I never felt before, I've cried, laughed, swore even" We both chuckled at that memory "I cherish those memories more than anything else in the world Inuyasha. You've made me feel alive, with you I feel as if I could do anything. I don't care if your bullied, I'll stay by your side no matter what people say. I don't care if you don't live in some mansion, because as long as your there with me, I could live in a rubbish bin and still be the most happiest woman alive. Inuyasha I want you...I-I don't know what to do about Hojo. But all I know is that I want to be with you and only you. No-one else just you"

And like that her lips were once again with mine. I smiled into the kiss as I pressed my frame against her form, causing her breasts to press against my chest. My hands on her hips and slowly moving up and down her sides. We separated and then I placed one of my hands against the wall as the other was on her hip, our breaths mingling. I then looked into her eyes and smirked.

"So what does this mean?" I asked playfully.

She giggled before looking at the ceiling then at me "Well just ask and then I'll answer your question"

I then smirked as I pecked her lips "Alright then, Kagome, would you do me the honours of being my girlfriend" I said. I knew this was wrong, but...god dammit Kagome had to be mine. And after what had just happened I will make sure that she was mine and no-body else's. Not hojo's, not Koga's, no-ones just mine.

Kagome nodded and a lone tear fell from her eye "Yes Inu" She said as she threw herself on me and kissed me. I chuckled and embraced her back. God was this the happiest day of my life. Soon we both checked the time and saw that it was almost 6:00 and it was time for Kagome to go back home, so she grabbed her coat bag and then walked to the door seeing my hand outstretched for her. She smiled and laced our fingers together.

As we left we said a good bye to Kaede who in turn nodded and waved too.

We were both walking down the streets, the night dark with only the street lamps for light. I let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. I heard her gasp a little but then she just smiled and in return wrapped her arm around me, as her head rested against my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile as I nuzzled her hair and kissed her head. Soon we were at her house, and as she let go of my hand to enter her house, I pulled her back and kissed her.

I heard her giggle and kiss me back. We then separated but I didn't want to let go. She then giggled "I'll see you in school on Monday Inu"

I sighed as I leaned my forehead against hers "But I want to see you"

She just laughed lightly "Oh Inu, you have work tomorrow remember? and I need to visit my grandfather at the hospital"

I sighed and kissed her on the cheek "Oh alright good night Kagome"

She nodded and smiled "Night Inu" Reluctantly I let her go and saw her head into her house with a small wave. I placed my hands in my pocket and grinned like a love-sick puppy. However as I walked down the street, finally happy and content for once in my life.

I never would have thought, that this perfect moment in my life. Would be ruined so easily one day. This was just the beginning of our hardships.

This was the beginning of our struggles.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

WOOOOW 98 REVIEWS! ALMOST TO THE 100.

Well here it is, they are finally together, however like I had mentioned beforehand folks, this will be a lengthy story, so they will have much more drama in the future.

Hope you enjoy guys ^^

Remember more reviews faster update!


	9. Mother and The New Trainee

**chapter 9: Mother and the new trainee**

Monday came around and as I left my apartment I kept thinking about how horrible Sunday was. Throughout all the day my body was begging for Kagome, my heart was aching when she wasn't near me. And after that kiss we shared on Saturday, my instincts and my emotions had gone haywire, I didn't want her to be anywhere else other than in my arms. After finally managing to man up and swallow my fear, and after finally being able to call Kagome mine. It was hard not to just run after her and keep her with me for the whole day. However what I was most dreading throughout Sunday was how people at school would react to our relationship, would they start bullying and teasing Kagome just as they do to me? Would they try to harm Kagome if they knew? Would she make enemies? Is it better if the school didn't know about our relationship.

I was walking slower and slower as I saw the gates of the school nearing. My hands in my pockets, my hoodie still tied to cover my ears, however I didn't cover my eyes or my face, because I knew that Kagome at least deserved that. And so as I was nearing I felt some people walk past me 'accidentally' bumping into my shoulder and I snickered at them causing them to run instantly since they were human. Feh. However as I saw the entrance I saw Kagome...my Kagome, standing there, her hands gripping her coat as her hair was blowing wildly behind her because of the harsh november wind.

I saw her turn her head left and right. I smiled a little knowing she was looking for me. I then saw her wave to some girls who said hi to her as they were entering into the school. I started to walk towards her slowly, and as I got closer I saw her eyes land on me, and there was the biggest smile I had seen in my two whole months of knowing her. I smile back as I walk faster towards her. Kagome opens her arms as she collides with my chest, embracing me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her in an instant whilst pressing my nose into her neck and nuzzling her cheek. [  
"I missed you" I whispered in her ear as I kissed her temple.

She looks up at me "I missed you too Inu"

I nuzzled her cheek before whispering in her ear "Just follow me Kagome"

I saw her puzzled look, but then she just nodded and followed me as I walked into the school building and instantly grabbed her hand and both of us walked quickly ran up to the roof. Once we got there I closed the door and pushed her against the wall and my lips instantly ravished hers. I heard her gasp but after a second she had responded just as eagerly. My hands were instantly on her hips as they ran up and down her sides. I then felt her hands undo my hoodie and gently take it off so my hair could run freely down my back. Her hands instantly dug into my tresses as she inclined her head this way and that. Soon she was out of breath and once we separated I saw her delicate smile.

"Inu...why did you bring me up here?" She said rather breathlessly.

I sigh "Kagome, I think it's better if people at school don't know that we are dating. We only have a year left and after this we will be 20 and on our way to live our lives. I don't want people at school to tease you, or hurt you, or even so much as talk to you in a wrong way." I saw her shake her head.

"I don't care Inu, as long as I'm with you I don't care"

I in turn shook my head "Your family is very well-known and popular, no doubt if word gets out that Kagome Higurashi is dating a hanyou, then hell will break loose. But most of all I just need to get used to it. We need to get used to the idea that we aren't single any more. Please understand Kagome, I'm doing this to protect you. To protect us"

I hear her sigh "Inu...okay. If it makes you feel better than we will keep it a secret"

I smiled a little and kissed her "Thank you Kagome" Soon we heard the school bell and walked back from the roof and into our classroom for maths. After maths which we mostly spent looking at each other than listening to the lesson, it was English. My favourite lesson, and it was even better since Kagome was with me in English.

We sat down on the last two seats by the window at the back, and as Mr. Engima started the lesson I looked at Kagome and as I saw her eyes concentrating on the chalk board. She slowly licks her lips as she moistens the bottom, ending it with a small bite. In turn I couldn't help but growl quietly as she ran her hands through her hair before placing her hand on her chin leaning on the desk. I then looked down and saw her Jean clad legs cross over and without realising I bit my bottom lip slightly hiding a groan.

Now that I had finally made Kagome my girlfriend, it was so hard not to look at her. I moved uncomfortably in my chair as I saw her legs cross over again. god how would it be if they were wrapped around my waist, her legs pulling me closer to her body, whilst her lips enraptured mine. Her hands moving dangerously close to-

"Mr Takahashi, please pay attention" I turned to see Mr. Engima and nodded my head once. Kagome then turned towards me and mouthed 'Are you okay'

I just nodded and gave a small smile, before going back to the work. Soon after class was over it was break time, and once I finished packing I gently leaned down into her ear as she herself was packing and whispered.

"Meet in the library" I felt her body shiver and a small nod. I smirked as I walked out of the classroom and headed to the library. However as I walked through the campus to get to the other building where the library was situated, I felt a strange aura from behind, and turned to see a glimpse of a black form. I shrugged not thinking much of it. Soon I entered the library and sat in the back waiting for Kagome, in the mean time I read through my homework for the Demon and human sexuality and Mate Preferences lesson.

I then felt a body behind me, and knew instantly who it was just by her scent, however I acted as if I couldn't notice and when I felt two hands cover my eyes I smiled as I heard her giggle then heard "Guess who"

I kept my smile as I covered her hands with mine "Do I need to guess" I said as I uncovered her hands and got up as I brought her in my arms and kissed her. I felt her smile as her hands were on my forearms squeezing them as I bit her bottom lip. I heard her moan a little and instantly separated our lips. I nuzzled her cheek "Sh babe, save those noises for the bedroom" I joked. I then felt her gently hit my shoulder, and I chuckled.

"So Inu do you have work today?" Kagome asked me, as she pulled out a chair beside me and sat down.

I nodded as I rubbed my face "And the new trainee turned out to be rubbish so Mr Haro is bringing another one in today. I don't know who but at least I get to finish one hour earlier tonight. Why? Do you want to do something?" I asked.

I saw her nod "You remember Hojo?" Kagome asked me suddenly.

I felt my fists clench as my nails pierced my skin causing a seep of blood to stain the library carpet. Off course I remember that bastard, how could I not, he was trying to take Kagome away from me. He was trying to marry her, to soften her up so she would eventually marry him and fall in love with him. I growled even more "Yeah"

Kagome placed her hand on my cheek "Oh Inuyasha, please don't get angry or upset, you know I chose you, and I will never leave you for him. You know I like you so much more than I could ever like Hojo"

I nodded as I covered her hand with mine. "I know, I just..."

Kagome smiled as her lips pressed against my own gently. I responded instantly by slowly and gently moving my mouth over hers. Kagomes hand went into my hair as she gently massaged my scalp. The kiss was sweet, gentle and long-lasting. However once we separated Kagome carried on talking "Hojo...he told my mother about the proposal. And now she keeps pestering me about it, saying that I should accept and start actually dating him. I told her I didn't want too and..." I saw her bite her lip.

My hands cupped her cheeks "Kagome what happened"

Kagome just looked out of the window as if she was thinking.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Kagome walked inside her house, and closed the door gently after coming back from Inuyasha's. She was so happy that she finally admitted her feelings. And god was that kiss amazing, his lips were so professional, his body so rough and sweaty and the way his muscles tightened and flexed with each movement made her cheeks warm up and her body cry out in pleasure from his gentle caresses on the sides and hips. She loved when he was dominant, and she just loved every single moment of being with him._

_However when she opened the door to her room she saw her mother there with her arms crossed._

_"Do you even know what time it is young lady?"_

_Kagome took out her phone and checked the time "7:00" she said a little too slow for her liking._

_Her mother nodded "Exactly and what time do you call this. And why did you come back home with that hulligan" Her mother said angrily._

_Kagome started to get angry "Mum he is not a hulligan! He is my best friend, and he takes really good care of me!"_

_"Kagome, I do not mind you going to a public college, but making friends, and especially allowing them to freely hug you. Is that...boy more than just a friend Kagome?"_

_Kagome bit her lip. She knew if her mother found out she would go crazy and forcefully pull Kagome out of the school so Kagome swallowed her pride "No mum, he is just a friend. But we get along so well-"_

_"I don't want to hear it. I have heard that Hojo has proposed to you and you have not said a word back to him since. Is it because of that boy?"_

_Kagome looked shocked "No mother it's not, I just don't want to marry so young! I'm 19 I haven't even started my life yet, I don't want to say anything yet until I am positive I know what I want to do in my life" Kagome said arguing back with her mother, who was getting angrier by the minute._

_"Kagome if you do not get your act together soon, then I will have no other option but to take you out of that college, and for you to say goodbye to that hulligan of a friend. Now Hojo will see you on Monday for another date, so I expect you to be on your best behaviour and act like a lady" And with that her mother was gone_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I saw Kagome bite her lip as she shook her head "Just that Hojo asked my mother for a date with me today, so I have to go again"

I frowned. Why did her mother have to keep pestering her about fucking Hobo.

I saw Kagome gently smile as she stood up and rubbed my shoulders "You must have worked really hard Inu, your shoulders are so tense" I knew she didn't want to talk any more about it and so I just nodded.

I sighed, but closed my eyes as I felt her hands work like magic. Good god did this feel good. I bit my lip as I felt her lips teasingly kiss behind my ear, then whisper "Sh baby, save those noises for the bedroom"

I couldn't help but smirk "Sneaky wench"

"Your one and only" I smiled.

Soon it was the end of the day and everyone was groaning because Monday was always stressful and the worst part of it was that you had to suffer 4 more days of it. However as soon as Mr. Myoga entered the room his first words were "Has everybody done the homework"

Some kids groaned, some smiled, some said they forgot it at home. Mr Myoga shook his head "Jesus you are all just a bunch of imbeciles, seriously it was half a page essay, that is NOT HARD"

Me and Kagome took out our homework as did the others that had done it, and Mr. Myoga groaned as he took them in. He then rubbed his temples "Okay class in this half hour we will be talking about 'pupping' which is related to the mating ritual. Now pupping is a term for when a demon male impregnates a female."

At this I heard some girls gasp, and some demon males knowing where this conversation was going. Heck I even knew where it was going.

"Pupping is a term that is only known in demon males, this is because when the human male ejaculates he could have impregnated the woman, or he could have not. However with a demon male there is no choice, you are impregnated the second he ejaculates in you. This is because when the male is close his member starts to swell so it gets knotted inside the female, allowing no sperm to fall, ensuing a 99 percent chance of pregnancy. Way to avoid this is if the female is on the pill then you obviously have less chances of being pregnant."

At this I turned to see Kagome's reaction and saw that she was blushing madly as she looked downwards at her desk. However I then turned to her right and saw Koga was winking and nodding towards some girls, and then evidently I saw his head turn towards Kagome, which made a deep growl usher from my chest. I then saw him look at me and growled back. Both of us glaring, then I noticed Kagome pale at what Mr. Haro was saying.

"Pupping comes after the Mating. Now if you all remember from our lesson after scent marking, when I explained to all of you how to bind the soul of the two lovers. Then you should know remember when I spoke about how you will suffer from symptoms such as fevers, colds, vomiting, shivering. Well pregnancies especially with a demon or half demon counterpart, only last for 6 months"

As Mr Haro was talking about pupping and pregnancies. I couldn't help but think of...how me and Kagome's children could look like. How would they be, will they have my silver hair and ears and Kagome's eyes, or vice versa. Will they have human ears or my ears? Either way our pups would be hanyous...and no matter how close me and Kagome are getting, I don't think she would ever want to start a family of hanyous. Or even start a family with me. My eyes saddened at the thought. Maybe she will eventually end up with another man and have a family with him. My fists clenched tightly, no fucking way is anybody going to take my Kagome away from me. No-body.

After a lesson on pupping and mating rituals, school had ended and as me and Kagome were further away from the school gate we held hands and smiled as we walked happily together down the road. However as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, I felt that same aura, and presence. And when I turned around I saw a small flick of black behind a wall before the shadow disappeared. I just shook my head and carried on the path with my Kagome.

We were but he curve. I turned Kagome to face me and brought her body close to mine as I kissed her. My arms were wrapped around her waist as her arms were around my neck. Our lips were parting and closing, and slowly our tongues were dancing and reminiscing our time until later. My hands were massaging her sides and hips as hers were playing with my hair. God I didn't want to let her go. Knowing that when I did she would have to have that date with Hojo, which is something I was really not looking forward to. Soon our lips separated and with one small peck, we both hugged each other tightly. My nose buried in her neck relishing in her jasmine and lilac aroma.

"What time does your" I growled "date finish"

I heard her sigh "Around 8:00 my mum expects me home by 9:00 today"

I nodded, wait for me outside the Shikon pub okay?"

She smiled and nodded "Off course I will Inu!"

And with that she walked up the road. She turned back once more and gave me a small wave before giving me a radiant smile and carrying on her path up the hill. I sighed as I saw her hips sway with such lady like motions. I then turned around and walked down the hill until I reached my apartment. Then once I showered and got ready I left for the pub where the new trainee person was coming over today.

As soon as I walked inside the pub I saw all the bar tenders hustling around one side of the counter then Mr. Haro came up to me "Your early, the new trainee is here, she's making quite the impression" I turned to look and saw a girl, she had about waist length pure black hair, her skin was a sickly pale, she wore such skimpy clothing I wanted to vomit. She had on a mini red skirt, with a golden spaghetti strap shirt, and red stilettos, her figure was okay, but she certainly looked like bad news. She then turned around and I was shocked. She looked exactly like...Kagome?

Mr. Haro looked at me "Hahaha that's Kikyo the new bar tender, a looker ain't she. With a hottie like that, woo hoo this business is going to be shooting the roof with money" He said.

I inspected her she looked horribly like Kagome, that I could mistake them for cousins. However Kagome had a beautiful healthy tint to her face whilst Kikyo looked dead and slapped on with make-up. Kagome had much more modesty and actually looked sexy and gorgeous. Kagome had a fantastic body figure, with amazing curves and a beautiful complexion, whilst Kikyo looked like she was trying way too hard. Then as I was about to enter my changing room she was starting to walk forward towards me, and I stood there frozen, what did this bitch want.

"Hey I'm new here sugar, and you must be" She said a little too seductive for my taste

I growled and walked into the room and changed into my usual uniform. God did I have to suffer with this bitch every day now. I groaned as I missed Kagome. She must be with Hojo right now. I growled, no Hobo or Homo is going to take away my Kagome. And no way is this bitch going to get me talking.

As soon as I left I saw Kikyo working hard behind the bar attracting customers, and showing off her assets as she poured the beer. She then turned to me and winked once. I turned back to do what I was doing and ignoring completely everything around me other than Mr Haro who would tell me what to do. As I cleaned the floors she would walk past me and wink before serving other customers, and whenever I would clean the tables she would sit on them and cross her legs trying to start conversation which I automatically ignored. Soon it was 8:30 and when I went to change I saw Kikyo jump in front of me.

"Hey sugar, you never told me your name" Her hand touched my shoulder and I growled as I shoved her hand.

"Because you don't need to know" I said.

She then pouted "Aw come one, not even a guess" she said trying to act cute. I growled once more and shoved her away from me.

"Stay away from me" And with that I entered the changing room and got changed. What was that bitch's problem. As soon as I finished I checked my watch and saw that Kagome must be waiting for me.

As soon as I walked out of the changing room and near the door Kikyo held my shoulder to stop me from leaving "You still not going to give me a name?" She said pushing her boobs against my chest. I growled, for some reason this was de ja vu. Kagome used to beg me for a name, but at least she was beautiful, alive, cute, and totally the opposite of this wench.

"You don't need to know, and please get away from me, or I swear you'll regret it"

I saw her pout and just turned to walk out, however as soon as I did she grabbed my arm and whined "Come on you know you want to"

"Inuyasha?"

I turned from Kikyo to Kagome who had wide eyes, as she looked between both of us. I then realised what she must have thought and shoved Kikyo off of me. "Kagome, I swear I-"

"I know Inu, can we just go please" Kagome said growling slightly as she looked at Kikyo. I nodded and wan towards her bringing her into a tight embrace, and grabbed her hand as we walked off.

As we walked towards nowhere in particular Kagome spoke first "So who was she" She said a little too strong for my liking.

I sighed and stopped as I stepped in front of her and brought her into a tight embrace "Kagome I swear to you, I don't know her. She's the new trainee, she has pestered me all night. I swear Kagome I did nothing"

I heard Kagome give a satisfied sigh and knew she was worried. Then she hugged me back just as tightly "I don't want to lose you Inu. Your mine" I instantly grinned as I bent down and gave her a passionate kiss. My arms wrapped around her back as her arms wrapped around my waist, our bodies pressed together our heads inclined as our lips parted and opened and played. God was she amazing. Once we separated I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Kagome you can never lose me. I swear that nothing can come between us"

Kagome smiled "You promise?"

I smiled "I promise"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

WOOOOOW 114 REVIEWS! ^^ IM SO HAPPY.

Sorry i didn't update yesterday, I had some things I had to take care of. But now everything is good, and I hope you love this lengthy chapter to make up for yesterday ^^

Remember more reviews faster update! ^^


	10. Sleepover? At Inuyasha's!

**Chapter 10: The sleepover? At Inuyasha's!**

Me and Kagome were in my apartment watching TV. I sat down with my stretched in front of me, one hand with the remote, whilst my other arm was stretched to wrap Kagome's shoulder causing her head to lean on my chest, however her legs were tucked neatly beside her. I felt her warm little hand caressing my chest and every now and then we would smile and share a small kiss. It was Saturday, and mid November. It was colder than usual and me and Kagome also had a blanket wrapped around us, well more like her. We were watching some random TV show as we just held each other.

As I looked down at her I saw how her hips stood out more than usual as her legs were tucked in gently on the sofa. I bit my bottom lip as I trailed upwards, her ver petite small waist and hour-glass figure showed off as the slender built of her abs were peaking from her shirt. The way her ebony hair cascaded around her shoulders and ending at her waist. I groaned a little as I saw how round and plump her ass looked in the skinny jeans she wore. God my growing attraction to her body excelled ten folds each day, now that I could freely kiss her, hug her, me and my demon have desired her even more. But not in a sweet way. Oh no...there have been many times where I've needed to take cold showers everyday just to slightly get rid of the feeling, however that did not stop from my fantasies to take the best of me.

As she shifted I looked down a little to see Kagome there snuggling even more into my chest which caused me to smile. God was she beautiful. I kissed the top of her head which caused her to look up at me with a smile. However as we kept looking into each others eyes, I could see her chest rising and falling faster with each passing second. God, she licked her lips slowly as her hand was slowly moving up my chest to land on my shoulders where her grip tightened. Her hand then moved up my neck to cup my face. My breathing was hard to control as I closed my eyes and bit my lip, my member was getting harder and harder with each burning caress her hands were inflicting on my body, I opened my eyes to see her own filled with, desire, lust, passion. My arm that was around her shoulders moved up to slowly caress her hair, then in one swift movement my hand gripped her hair and pulled her head back as I devoured her lips. I heard her gasp, and opened my eyes a little to see her own closed. I smirked as I used my other hand to press the red button to take of the TV.

I threw the remote on the floor as it went straight to cup her cheek. She moaned as my tongue darted in her mouth, my hand left her cheek and laid on her hip. Without separating the kiss, I brought her to straddle my lap. My arms wrapped around her waist as her hands were cupping my cheeks and slowly going upwards to grip my hair. I growled quietly as she touched my ears. Oh god. When she rubbed my ears, my lust had doubled, tripled even. One of my hands went behind her neck as I pushed her further into the kiss, whilst my other hand stayed on her hip.

Our heads moved from side to side, and I had decided to explore. My lips left hers and trailed hot sweet kisses down her neck, nibbling on her pulse and gently sucking the skin finsihing of with a gentle kiss. I heard her moan loudly as she gripped my head with one hand whilst the other was pressed against the sofa to support her as she tilted her head back and moaned loudly as I sucked hard on her pulse once again.

Once I finished with her neck I brought my face up to see her glassy eyes that were staring into mine with even more passion and desire than before. God did I want her. Our lips connected again and as they did, I couldn't help but feel how her hips were slowly moving and grinding on top of me, causing me to grunt as my member hardened even more, causing Kagome to separate her lips with mine and gasp.

I bit my lip as I looked down to the floor "K-Kagome I'm sorry. I I just-"

However her lips were on mine instantly, cutting of my sentence of apology. She bit my bottom lip gently as her eyes opened to see mine, before she let go of my lip and looked at me with a serious look. "Just shut up Inuyasha. I don't care, if anything I'm privileged I can make you feel like this" she said, and to prove her theory she moved her hip in a circle causing me to lean back and growl loudly in pleasure.

Yes I was a virgin. I had never touched a woman, let alone kiss a woman or even embraced a woman before. Kagome was the very first ever girl to make me feel like this. The only one to make me feel this hot and bothered. I then felt her own lips on my neck which caused me to growl gently since my demon was not happy that she was in command. In his mind I was the alpha and she should be the one beneath me writhing and pleading not me.

And with that in my mind I stood up which caused her to 'eep' in surprise breaking our kiss. Her legs tightened around my waist as my hand was supporting her rear to make sure she didn't fall. I then brought her lips back to mine, and walked over to the bed. I felt the bed with my knees and brought her down on the mattress, with me on top. I gently placed her head on the pillow as I manoeuvred her body to lay comfortably on the bed as I hovered over her, our lips never separating.

My lips moved from her own as I trailed kisses down her neck. Her legs were still wrapped around my waist causing my member to rub against her woman hood. I heard her moan as she grabbed the sides of her pillow and moaned as I teased her collar-bone. My hands were reaching the hem of her shirt and I raised it slightly as I saw her belly button then her stomach and finally her chest. Those same breasts that I had wished to hold, wished to taste, and just wanted to ravish. They were covered by a dark purple glitter rimmed bra, that had a bit of lace in the middle.

I saw her eyes open as she looked at me and sat up to raise her arms. My eyes widened as I swallowed hard, never had I had the privilege to undress a woman and I didn't want to rush anything. "K-Kagome are you s-sure?" I asked wanting to desperately undress her. But I knew and smelt that she was new to all this too.

She blushed hard and nodded her arms still stretched upwards. I kissed her lips once before taking off her black shirt. Finally I managed to see flesh beyond her neck. And god was she beautiful.

"Kagome, you are so beautiful" I said breathless.

I saw her blush and then saw how she laid back down. Her midnight hair contrasting strongly against the crème coloured pillow cases. Her hair outlining her heart-shaped face, some strands on her shoulders and her fringe to one side. I saw her arms open as she bit her lip and looked down and away from my eyes. I then crawled over to her and went in-between her legs, as I bent down and cupped both her cheeks and rubbed them gently with my thumb. I then leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "Don't be shy Kagome" I said kissing her lips gently once more "You are beautiful" I saw a lone tear fall from her eyes as I said this. And I bent down to kiss each cheek and then my lips landed on hers.

Kagome's arms wrapped around my neck as she pressed her breasts against my chest. We kiss hungrily as she sits up once more. I look at her quizzically before feeling her hands trail down my chest to the hem of my shirt raising it slightly. I smirked as I raised my arms and felt her take of the shirt from me. Then once she threw it on the floor, I could see her eyes widen as she saw my body. I looked down at the bed and bit my lip. Did she not like my body, was it because I was a half-breed. Was she disgusted.

However my worries were gone when I felt her hands slowly massage my shoulders and then my chest. I did have what girls call a six pack. But that's mostly because of all the running and manual labour I did everyday. I also did do exercise most of the time, and wasn't angry with my body. But when I saw Kagome's reaction I couldn't help but change my fright to happiness and pride as she looked agape.

"Something you like Kagome"

Kagome blushed but then crawled ever closer towards me. Her hands around my neck as she devoured my lips. We both moaned for a second before we separated, our foreheads touching. "Actually...yes" She said, her voice husky and low.

I growled as I pushed her backwards to land on the pillows, she squealed and laughed as did I. Both of our chests touching and pressed against one another as I embraced her tightly, enjoying every single second and moment with my beautiful, amazing, sexy girlfriend. I went to unclasp her bra when...

**RING RING**

**RING RING RING**

We both separated quickly, and Kagome stood up and ran towards her bag to grab her phone. I sighed loudly and looked down at Inu. Jr. 'Sorry buddy' I then stood up and walked over to where she was talking with from what I could hear her mum.

"Yes...oh...really...okay...no mum...no I'm not..."

I could distinctly hear her mother on the other line.

"Kagome I really hope you are not with that...friend of yours" I frowned.

Kagome growled however "No mother I'm not, actually Sango decided to visit so I'm with her now. She said she's staying at a hotel with Miroku so I'll be sleeping over there's if your busy tonight"

I heard her mother laugh "Oh that's good say hi to them for me, and sure its no problem honey. Just be careful alright"

Kagome nodded "Yes mother...love you too"

My eyes widened. Sango? Miroku? weren't they an hour away? then...where is Kagome staying?...wait is she...

"Well Inu, mind sharing a bed for tonight" Kagome asked me sweetly, still with no top on. My eyes widened.

"Huh?...wha..."

"You see my mother has a prior engagement and it requires her to be three hours away and so now its...4:00 she will just stay there when the day is done come back tomorrow morning"

I nodded but growled however "I heard what your mother said. Your 'friend' is not adequate. I'm guessing she means me right" I said sadly and hurt.

Kagome instantly ran to me and embraced me tightly. "Oh Inu, I don't care what she says. I want to be with you, no matter what she says, what anybody says, your mine, and I want to be with you. No matter what she says I want to be with you, so if she doesn't like it, then she can just kiss me goodbye"

My eyes widened. She'd give up her life...her life of riches for...me? I looked down at Kagome and instantly my arms wrapped around her petite form "Kagome...I won't leave you. I will try to convince your mother one way or another. Like I promised, I would never leave you"

I felt her shoulders shake, and realised that it was starting to get cold, and we were both still shirtless. I then ran and grabbed Kagome's shirt and gave it to her. She smiled up at me and put it on. Once she did I grabbed my own black long sleeve shirt and put it on too. Once we were both dressed again, we both looked at each other and smiled. "Um Inu what do we do about dinner"

I shrugged and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and brought her to my chest "Well we'll just order take away. Like that. Not a cuisine but better than just Ramen" I said. Nothing was better than Ramen, but Kagome couldn't live on a diet of noodles, and so we both decided to have Chinese. I already had the menu, from when I didn't feel like going out. We used Kagome's phone since I didn't have one and called the number. We ordered two sweet and sour chicken Hong Kong style with egg fried rice and vegetarian spring rolls, with noodles. We also ordered a few other things but kept it within our budget. Once we finished ordering we both just laid down in the bed and held each other as we talked.

"Kagome what attracted you to me? I mean, I wasn't exactly the nicest of guys in the world. Or really the most eye-catching" I asked. I wanted to know, I needed to know.

Kagome was lying on her back both her hands laying on her stomach as she looked up at me, her hair cascading around her like an angel. My angel. Whilst I was lying on my side with one arm supporting my head and the other on her stomach intertwined with her hand.

She stares into my eyes as she answers "Because when I decided to go to public college, I wanted to make friends with people who I knew wouldn't hang out with me just because of my background. I wanted to have friends like Sango and Miroku who liked me for me and not for what I have to my name. And...then when I met you..." I held my breath "I knew...that you were different, that you were like me. We were both different in a sense that we both didn't want to be around people who would bully or use us. A-And when I first saw your eyes, and heard your voice...I automatically felt a-attracted to you" I saw her blush and I smiled as I saw her look at her hands and noticed she was fiddling.

I let go of her hand and brought it up to her chin and with my thumb and forefinger I brought her head up and leaned down to kiss her lips. She automatically responded and moaned as I gently bit her bottom lip. My hand that was on her chin went back to laying on her waist. Soon we separated and Kagome intertwined my hand once again with both of hers as she spoke.

"And what about you. What made you finally open up and accept me Inu?"

I sighed and thought hard. How do I answer this question I've always wondered. For days, weeks, months I have tried to find the answer for that question, and as I looked at her curious eyes. I smirked. I already knew the answer. And funny enough it was in front of me all along.

"Because you were you Kagome"

Soon the doorbell rang and we both knew it was the Chinese. I got up and when I grabbed the food I paid the delivery guy. And soon we were both sitting on the bed with all the food surrounding us in the middle, and we instantly dug in. Sometimes we were cheesy, like we fed each other from our own plates, we did joke around and laugh, and it was more than anything heated or sexual like before. It was free, fun, and care free. The fact that Kagome could make me feel like this so easily, was still a mystery to me. I mean Kagome is Kagome, but the fact that she could bring out the childish, sweet side of me was very rare.

And the worst thing is. It came out without me even knowing.

"So Inu, what do you think we will learn in our next lesson with Mr Myoga. Since we have done, scents, mating rituals, mating, symptoms of pregnancy. What next?" She asked as she popped a chicken into her mouth.

I shrugged "Most likely family, children. How they grow up and how demon or half demon children adapt to life I suppose" I said easily. I surprised myself to be honest, I never spoke about a family, or children, or how it would be like to eventually have one. I never thought of the possibilities, because in my head I knew that fate was never going to happen. However then came Kagome, and all of a sudden I had done things I never thought I WOULD do, or even would BE ABLE to do. I had the liberty of kissing her, hugging her, making out with her, heck even touch her. That was more than I ever thought possible. However a family?

I then saw her gaze at her food as she moved it around with her chopsticks "Do you...ever you know...want...a family?" She asked quietly.

I cocked my head to one side as I ate the rice. Off course I wanted a family, which demon or half demon WOULDN'T want a family. Part of being a demon and having such strong genetics and bloodline, is essential to pass down to younger generations so the race didn't die out. It was practically engraved in our minds to eventually settle down and have a family, have as many children possible, pass down the gene and live to see your grandchildren then great-grandchildren pass down that gene too.

I simply answered "Yes"

I then saw her nod as she just looked back down at her food. "When are you considering having one?"

I almost choked on my food. Why was she asking this. Some reason I got of a jealous vibe of her body, and a hint of hope. The question took me by surprise, literally. The fact that I have just admitted that one day I want one has already been a big step for me. But for when?

"Not sure. Whenever I feel ready" I simply said.

I saw her nod again..."I want one too"

I stopped eating for a bit as I looked at her. I didn't know what to say. I just looked at her, and saw how she was fiddling with the chopsticks in her chicken. I sighed and placed my food down as I held her own hand. Kagome dropped her chopsticks as she looked at me. I smiled a little and leaned over to kiss her cheek. then I kissed her button nose, and then gently kissed her lips. It was soft gentle and not as steamy as before. We broke for air and as we did, I spoke.

"Kagome, tell me what are you thinking"

I saw her bite her lip "I-Inuyasha I know that we've only been going out for a month...but for some reason...ever since the lessons with , I couldn't help but think about what it would be like t-to...um...be with you...as i-in...u-um...don't worry, it's getting late we need to rest"

My eyes widened a fraction as I froze. She got up and cleared the food and placed it on the counter, however I was still there frozen. I couldn't move or even think. A life w-with me? Finally as I felt her sit back down on the bed, I snapped out of my state and saw how she laid down once again. I slowly crawled up also and laid next to her. We were both on our back and looking at the ceiling, looking at nothing in particular but we had carried on like that for possibly 10-15 minutes, and I decided to break the awkward silence first.

"Kagome, a life with me isn't a dream. A life with me...is hard work, not to mention for what I am, work will be so much more harder to find" I said, not knowing why I was rambling on about this particular topic.

I felt Kagome stay neutral, she didn't move or say anything, and so I carried on.

"Kagome a life with me, is like being with an animal. I have to fight for just getting a job, I have to suffer and swallow insults, harsh words, and live in the reality that nothing is ever going to be easy or normal for me. My life is not of A-class standards, it's plain, and boring, dull and...I don't want to put you through that" I said sadly as I kept looking at the ceiling.

"What if I want to"

My eyes widened and I turned to face her. Her gaze was still up at the ceiling but her eyes were closed. "What if I want to Inuyasha" She then opened her eyes and turned to face me.

I was confused. She want's to be with me? As in share a life with me? live with me...even... "Ka-gome" I stuttered a little.

I saw her eyes still on mine and she gave me a small smile "What if I want to-"

Suddenly the door bell rang and as I heard Kaede's voice we both sighed and I stood up to answer. However when I opened the door I saw Kikyo, all smiling and happy. "Can I come in sugar" She asked huskily, I then heard Kagomes footsteps and froze as I heard her small gasp.

"Kikyo what are you doing here, and how the fuck do you know where I lived" I was scared and worried, I didn't want to imagine what Kagome must be thinking.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Here it is folks, I am sorry but maybe ill have one day off before updating next chapter, main cause because I see that since more drama is adding to the story I want to take longer in refining details and such.

Anyway back to you all awesome reviewers and readers -cough cough- "130 REVIEWS!" XD GOD AM I HAPPY!.

You are all amazing, and so here it is another lengthy chapter with a lot of fluff and romance.

Remember more reviews faster update! ;)


	11. False accounts

**Chapter 11: False accounts**

Kikyo just leaned against the door frame as she shook her head slightly " Hey sugar"

I just growled "How the fuck did you know where I lived"

"Well I asked Mr Haro to give me your address, with some...persuasion off course" She said as she licked her lips.

I scrunched my nose in disgust, and turned to hear Kagome's footsteps nearing. "W-What is going on here?" Kagome asked quizzically, she then noticed Kikyo and her face turned from confused to anger and hurt. She walked over to me and instantly embraced me. I gladly embraced her back kissing her forehead. Then Kagome spoke as she turned towards Kikyo.

"I am sorry, but me and my boyfriend are having some time alone and we were discussing something important if you want to go and seduce someone, please find another building" I grinned as I looked at my Kagome, before turning towards Kikyo and slamming the door in her shocked face.

I then turned around and embraced Kagome's waist "How did my nice, sweet, innocent Kagome, turn into a sexy vixen and a badass chick all in one night" I joked trying to lighten up the mood.

Kagome smiled back at me, thanking god that she didn't think too much into the unsuspecting arrival of Kikyo. Instead she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me "Because I have a badass sexy boyfriend" Then she reunited our lips. Our mouths opened and played as we both moaned and suddenly started to feel the lust rise back in our bodies. I grabbed her hips and slammed her against the wall as my lips bruised her own, Kagome moaned as she felt my dominance reasurfing which caused her to feel once again hot and bothered. I grinded my member against her woman hood and both of us let out a strangled moan.

"I-Inu?" Kagome said as I started to trail kisses down her neck and sucked on her pulse point. I looked up at her.

"Yeah?" I asked huskily as I carried on administrating nips and kisses that left hickeys on her neck. I couldn't think, my brain couldn't even function.

Kagome moaned once more as I grinded my manhood against her pelvis. I felt her body hesitant and a little stiff. "I-Inu...we ca-can't...oh"

I press both my hands against the wall beside her head, our lips inches away from the other's. I stare into her eyes, her eyes that were pleading for me to carry on, yet stop in case it went further than they would imagine. I sighed once "Kagome..." I nodded and smiled as I kissed her once more, then grabbed her hand and lead her to the mattress. "How about we sleep, you seem tired" She nodded and walked over to the right side, and then blushed a little as she took of jeans. I turned around trying to be a gentlemen and not look like some sort of pig. Even if I ravished her only moments before that still didn't mean that she was comfortable with all everything just yet. Then I hear he small meek voice and I turn around.

My eyes widened a fraction as I felt a small tent appear in my trousers. She was standing there is her black long-sleeved shirt, with nothing but just her panties. I swallowed hard as she climbed on the bed and into the covers. I smiled once more and grab a pillow from the bed and place it on the sofa. I don't think I could stand being right next to her and not be able to do anything.

Kagome looks at me quizzically "Inu?"

I then see her gaze drift from me to the sofa, I scratch the back of my neck "Well I thought you'd might want space" I said hesitantly, lying off course. But she didn't need to know that.

She growled a little, my demon all of a sudden reacted to her small growl and growled himself as he saw her sit up, her breasts bounce a little and her dishevelled hair from the busy night of kisses, not to mention the silhouette of her long legs moving underneath the cover. God she wasn't making this easy for me. "Inu, grab that pillow and bring it here" Kagome said patting the empty space next to her.

I nodded slowly and grabbed my pillow back as I placed it back to where it belongs, then I climb on the bed and instantly felt Kagome's arms wrap around me embracing me as she buried her face in my chest. I smiled as my arms were wrapped around her possessively, I inhaled her jasmine and lilac scent once more before giving her a kiss on the neck, then whispering in her ear "Good night Kagome"

Kagome shivers slightly and then I hear her say "Good night Inu"

I smiled, I wasn't really sleepy, but as it turned out Kagome had fallen asleep before me. I balanced my head on one arm as my other arm was gently brushing through her hair. I had so much to think about, first her mother. God did that woman not like me. It wasn't that difficult to see the slight disgust in her face when she saw me with Kagome. The fact that she doesn't know what me and Kagome are, and that she is sleeping in my room, made me feel guilty...but worried. Worried that eventually if me and Kagome did consider taking it further than what we are right now, then we will have to tell her mother about us...and I know Kagome loves her family very much, no way would she choose me over them. I came to terms that what me and Kagome have would probably...only be...college sweethearts.

I bit my bottom lip as I felt my heart tighten. God did I want to be more. I wanted to be by Kagome's side for as long as I could. I wanted to be the one she saw as she fell asleep and the first one to see when she wakes up. I want to be the only one who can protect her. And I want to be the only one who had the pleasure of making her feel amazing, and brining her to nirvana. However I knew, that she would need to marry some rich brat, and currently the one her mother had in mind was Hojo. Hojo...good god...that chocolate stuffing, flower loving, teddy creep.

Not to mention that Kagome has a what... 500 millions worth of a business that consisted of restaurants on her shoulders. And all by next year. I sighed, life for Kagome wasn't easy, and the more I knew her, and understand her and share things with her, the more I want to make sure she is happy each day...the more I want to make sure that she is comfortable and will want for nothing in her life, because I'd be able to give it to her. The harsh reality was that I could never even give her a quarter of her life that she owns now.

I was a rundown mutt, with a very bad background, and not exactly one with a good attitude when messed around with. I was a no good poor freak that shouldn't even deserve a girl like Kagome. Kagome deserved so much better than me, and yet she still stayed with me, throughout everything she is still staying with me. Was this right, was me keeping her the right thing to do. I inwardly sighed and laid down closing my eyes. I embraced Kagome tighter against me and buried my nose in her neck. I don't want to let her go.

I made her a promise and I am going to keep it.

Soon it was morning and the sun blinded my eyes each time I attempted to open them. Soon enough I managed to open them and as I did, I stretched and remembered that Kagome was in my bed in my apartment. I then smelt food, and turned to the kitchen and saw Kagome fully clothed by the cooker. I smiled as I stood up and walked over to her. She didn't seem to notice I was awake since she was humming to herself. When I was close enough my arms wrapped around her waist, and I felt her jump slightly.

"Inu, don't scare me like that" She said placing a hand on her chest.

I chuckled lightly and kissed her temple "Sorry Kagome, couldn't help it"

She then looks back at the cooker and grumbles at how her food was almost burned. I just shook my head and went to sit on the sofa. "What time is it?" I asked groggily.

Kagome takes out her phone "9:30am Mum said she'd be back by morning, so I need to be home by at earliest 10:30. Usually early in her words is like midday" I nodded. Soon the food was served and as we ate, I groaned a little.

"Fuck I've got work today" I said as I massaged my shoulders and neck. Then I hear Kagome groan a little herself.

"That hussy will be there...ugh" She said grumbling.

I chuckled lightly and put my chopsticks down as I kissed her lips. Once we finished the food Kagome brought the dirty dishes into the sink, whilst I tidied up the apartment. ANd checked the time. it was currently 10:03 and so once I finished putting on my clothes and gave Kagome my brush to use, we then headed out the door. I bent down and she hopped onto my back. "Why this way Inu?"

I smirked and took off her arms instantly wrapping tighter around my neck "Silly because then we'll be able to get there sooner" And we did, it was 10:15 and as she was about to enter I embraced her tightly and pressed my lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and soon as we separated I pecked her lips once more and saw her enter her home. I smiled as she waved back once more and waved back.

Soon however as I was walking down the road, I could see a strange presence, that same one as the other day. I turn around and again see a shadow for a second before it disappears. I cock my head to one side and walk over to the shadow, however when I reach the point all I see is an empty space. I then shrug and run off to my apartment.

Soon most of the day passed and I checked it was 4:30 I started my shift at 5:00 this time and finished at 9:00. I was on my way to the pub and when I entered I saw it had a few people but not many. Then I spotted Kikyo behind the bar who waved at me and winked once before licking her lips seductively. However it made me sick in the stomach. I went into the changing rooms and as usual. put on my work trousers, my white shirt tucked in neatly, my black waist coat, and my hair in a high ponytail, finishing it off with black trainers. I then wrapped the white apron around my waist and grabbed the silver tray and took a deep breath as I opened the door and started my shift.

It was around 8:30 and the bar was now packed and full. Filled with drunkards, teenagers, adults, groups of friends hustled and enjoying the music, and Mr. Haro smoking a cigar with a client in the corner of the bar and laughing like a maniac. I grabbed the rubbish bags and took them outside and placed them in the rubbish bins, however as I walked out I felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind. And I instantly knew who it was by the scent. I drop th garbage and wrap my arms around her waist as I embraced her tightly.

Her head was buried in my chest "I wanted to see you" she said as she went on her tip toes and kissed me.

I smiled and kissed her back. However I smelt Mr. Haro's scent and quickly pulled away and grabbed the garbage before pecking Kagome's cheek. "Wait here, I need to throw this away" She nods happily, and I wink before running off to the back of the building.

I took much longer than intended because Mr. Haro had come out the back-door to instruct me what to do for the rest of the night. And when that was done I ran back I saw Kikyo enter the building with a horrified look on Kagome's face. I ran towards her "Hey Kagome what's wrong. Are you okay?" I asked worried as I embraced her tightly. Kagome just stood still not moving.

"N-Nothing Inu, don't worry" Then she left my embrace and look to the ground. "I-I need to go, I'll see you tomorrow at school okay." She then smiled weakly

I shook my head "But you came here, why all of a sudden go. Was it Kikyo? What did she say did she hurt you?"

I heard Kagome chuckled lightly. "No Inu, I just want to go. I'll see you in school okay" I sighed and decided not to push the subject any further. As I went to give her a kiss she just pulled away and ran off. I was worried and confused I was scared, what did Kikyo do?! I turned to see Mr. Haro there beckoning me back inside. I turn to look at where Kagome was and ran back in. Then saw Kikyo smiling by the bar. I growled and walked next to her, and whispered "You better follow me now you bitch" I said angry that she made my Kagome sad.

Kikyo just turned and nodded. Then excused herself. Soon I dragged her to the doors by the changing room. "Now you better start talking bitch, what the fuck did you say to Kagome to make her sad. Tell me now or I swear I'll kill you!" I said my demon growling angrily.

I saw her pout.

-...-...-

_Kagome leaned against the wall and held her coat tightly to her chest. She smiled as she thought of Inuyasha. God was she happy, the fact that she shared a bed with Inuyasha last night meant so much to her. Never had she slept or even laid down next to a man before. A man. That is what Inuyasha was, he was rogue, handsome, sexy, dangerous, made her feel hot, and not to mention had adorable puppy ears._

_Soon however Kikyo leaned against the wall next to her. Her cigarette in between her lips. Kagome stood of the wall and snickered "What are you doing here"_

_Kikyo blew the smoke in her face, and Kagome cringed her nose at the smell. Kikyo smirked evilly as she threw her cigarette on the floor and smashed it with her foot. "Well well well, what brings you here little girl" Kikyo said to Kagome as she pushed herself of the wall._

_Kagome looked at her "I'm here to see my boyfriend" Kagome said strongly. She hated Kikyo, she knew she was a no good prostitute. She wanted to steal her Inuyasha._

_Kikyo just chuckled darkly "Your boyfriend eh? What a joke. How could someone as him, rough, strong and dominant, be with a scrawny little good girl millionaire like you"_

_Kagome's eyes widened "H-How did-"_

_"Oh I have my sources sugar, you see I don't know hat Inuaysha sees in you, you are little, scrawny, way too innocent for your own good, and definitely not a woman" Kikyo said as she circled around Kagome._

_Kagome stilled what was Kikyo trying to say?_

_Kikyo bent down to her ear and whispered "Inuyasha deserves a woman, he deserves a girl who wouldn't run away from sex, who is experienced to show him just how to give him a good time."_

_Kagome froze, and looked own at the ground. Last night Inuyasha was horny, she knew it, and he did want to go further, but she being the innocent and fragile girl she was she declined him and told him to wait. M-Maybe he did need someone better, maybe she really was just a child and didn't deserve him._

_Kikyo knew she was hurting her and carried on "A man like that doesn't need a rich girl who doesn't even know how to deal with her bodies urges. Leave him alone and while you are at it why don't you go..." Kikyo grabbed her chin "and let him have a real woman" Soon Kikyo smirked and walked back into the pub with an extra sway to her hips. Kagome was there shocked and scared, then she heard her name and turned to see him._

_-...-...-_

I saw Kikyo shrug her shoulders "I don't know why don't you ask her" And with that she pushed past me and went back to work.

My hands fisted, what could she possibly have said to Kagome. I just walked back out and when it hit 9:00 I instantly got changed and ran towards Kagome's house. However as I did I halted and remembered her mother must be there, and she definitely would not let me see her if I asked.

Confused and worried, I walked back to my apartment and didn't even eat the food Kagome left over. I was to confused to what had just happened to even eat. And so I just threw myself ont he bed and smelt her scent covered all over the pillow and the duvet. I smiled sadly and embraced the pillow she slept on and waited patiently until tomorrow to question today.

Morning came by sooner than I expected and I covered my face with the pillow as the bright light hit my still sensitive eyes. I then remembered that it was Monday and that I had school, so I got up and checked my watch and squinted my eyes as I still tried to concentrate my eyes on the time that looked blurry. Then I noticed it said 7:00. I sighed well time to wake up. Since it was mid November I put on my black long-sleeved black shirt with my red jumper and black trainers, with my black baggy jeans, and put my hoodie up to hide my ears. Then I grabbed my bag my wallet and keys and left the apartment.

As I got to the gate I saw Kagome there like always leaning against the wall, however she kept biting her bottom lip and twisting her feet from one side to the other. She looked at the ground and I instantly ran to her side. "Hey" I said smiling, she looked up and smiled back but not as bright as usual.

"Hey Inu, ready to go" She said trying to sound cheerful. I nodded slowly and headed inside the school. Once we entered our first lesson and we sat in our seats, I reached out my hand and gently held Kagome's, even though Kagome didn't decline my gesture, she didn't respond like she usually would have done. Instead she kept still and didn't move at all, didn't look at me or smile, she just kept looking at the board.

It wasn't just the first lesson, it was break and lunch as well. Whenever I tried to kiss her or even hug her, she would come up with some sort of excuse like 'We need to finish this homework Inu' or 'We'll be late for class' things like that. And it was starting to bug me. i felt like she was distancing from me, and now was even more determined to find out just what the hell Kikyo must have told her to make her feel sad, and...distant.

And so during Mr. Myoga's lesson talking further on the topic of pupping and mating rituals, I wrote a small note on a piece of paper and soon slipped it on her desk. Kagome looked at me and opened it.

_What's wrong. Please tell me why are you denying me? What did Kikyo say to you Kagome?_

_-Inuyasha_

Kagome looked at me and wrote behind that paper then slipped it on my desk. I opened it and read it.

_Norhing's wrong Inu. I am not denying you, I just don't know. Don't worry about it please_

_-Kagome_

I growled lightly in my chest and looked at her once more before ripping another piece of paper and writing on that. Once I was satisfied I passed it to her.

_Yes I need to worry. Kagome you are my girlfriend, and I hate how you keep denying me and avoiding everything I do_

_-Inuyasha_

Kagome sighed and wrote behind that paper too, then passed it to me.

_I am not denying you Inuyasha, I just don't feel well. Please don't worry._

_-Kagome_

I sighed heavily and just looked back at Mr. Myoga and resumed to ponder on what the hell was wrong with my bubbly, energetic, feisty, cute, innocent, sweet Kagome. The bell rang, and as we were both packing away our things. We both walked out the school gates and as usual we walked till the end of the road where Kagome and me separated for the day. I brought her into another hug, and saw how she didn't deny me, but responded weakly to my advances.

"Kagome please just tell me" I said whispering in her ear.

She just sighed and shook her head "Please just forget it" And with that she gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek and walked up the hill.

-...-...-

Wow! over 140 reviews aaaaaah so happy! ^^

We are getting to the drama now, more to come people! ^^ stay tuned and have fun!

remember more reviews faster update!


	12. Fake baby!

**Chapter 12: Fake baby?**

It was Wednesday and Kagome had been acting like she was on Monday. Distant, denying anything I do to her, and just wouldn't talk to me unless I spoke to her. I asked her many of times during the beginning of this week, and all she kept answering me back was with 'Please just drop it' or 'Inu just stop' she would even cry sometimes which made me even sadder and made me kick myself. Was it something that Kikyo had said or done...or was it me? Did I do something to piss her off? I doubt it, she would get angry at me not distant. But then again if it did have something to do with me, then surely knowing her she would have said something by now.

Maybe it isn't me or Kikyo maybe it's family troubles. However after that horrified look on Kagome's face on Sunday, I couldn't help but have a feeling in my gut that was telling me that Kikyo had done something to upset her. And whatever that conniving slut told her must have made Kagome angry at me, or fearful. Sometimes when I tried to hug her she doesn't even move, I just get sadness and worry coming from her, and it made me think sometimes that she regrets what we have and what we have been for the past month and half.

That idea made my stomach turn, no way was I going to allow Kagome to suffer this any more alone. She will tell me, I will make sure of it. So far we were in our lunch break and then we'd have one more lesson then Mr. Myoga's class. Apparently todays class will be different to the ordinary and Mr. Myoga said that it would definitely give us a different outcome on teaching ourselves about whatever topic he was going to give us. However I wasn't really thinking about anything else other than Kagome.

I growled lightly as I saw her turn her chopsticks and pick at the food like a bird as if it was poison. I growled even louder this time and thanked god we were on the roof. I stood up put my lunch down that Kagome brought for me, and grabbed her by her upper arm.

"Inuyasha...what are you doing let me go!" Kagome said fighting my hold. This wasn't new to me, she had been doing this ever since the beginning of the week.

I growled once more and dragged her to the wall and slammed her against it, punching both my fists beside her head denting the wall slightly, I felt the blood seep down my knuckles and palm to my wrist. I growled and stared into her eyes. Eyes that were now filled with confusion, anger, and worry.

"No, you will tell me what is wrong with you" I said calmly, trying to suppress my anger.

She just sighed and turned her head "Inuyasha for the last time drop it! Nothing's wrong!"

I punched the wall again, not caring if it stung or hurt "Goddamnit Kagome, just fucking tell me what's' wrong!"

I saw fire in her eyes, some of Kagome was returning at least "No! Because nothing is wrong!"

"Just fucking tell me Kagome! Or so help me I will kill the next person that pisses me off!" I said, starting to lose my patience.

She shook her head "Leave me alone!"

"And why should I!"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT WOMAN ENOUGH FOR YOU!" Kagome yelled.

My ears were plastered against my head as my eyes widened. What the fuck was she saying. I shook my head slightly and gently placed my bloodied knuckles on her shoulders, grabbing her chin I forced her to look at me. What she had said just pissed me off and confused the hell out of me. Her eyes were closed and I growled gently "Kagome look at me" my tone low and serious.

I saw her shake her head as she kept her eyes closed. I sighed heavily and leaned my forehead against hers. "Please...please Kagome just...tell me what do you mean you are not a woman?" I asked quietly.

I then smelt salt and noticed she was crying I instantly embraced her tightly, and surprising enough she wrapped her arms around my waist tightly, placing her head on my chest "I was scared...what she said..." She bit her bottom lip.

I saw red as my arms tightened a little more "What? Did Kikyo tell you something Kagome" I said trying to keep my cool. But when I felt her meek nod I swore if it wasn't because she was holding me, I would have run off to find that bitch and kill her for what she must have done to her. But she was more important, Kagome was the most important person in my life and I'll be damned if I leave her alone.

"Please tell me Kagome what did she say to you?"

I heard her sigh "I-Inu...I'm...am I womanly enough for you?"

My eyes widened and I pulled back as I held her arms length "What are you talking about Kagome. W-What brings that up all of a sudden. I asked blushing deeply as I was even more confused. I saw her look away and blush also.

"K-Kikyo said...that I...that I wasn't...wasn't womanly enough...for you. That I was just a child and that-" I shut her up with my lips. I heard her gasp a little and that was my opportunity to slip my tongue in between her lips. Her hands meekly slid up from my waist to my shoulders and tightened her hold on them. I pushed my body against hers as our lips were moving painfully slow. My hands went from her shoulders down to her waist gently grazing the side of her breast. Then landed them on her hips. Soon I noticed she needed air and we seperated slowly, locking lips for another extra second before fully disconnecting.

I slowly opened my eyes to see her own looking at me with much passion and warmth. "Kagome how could you even ask me something like that? Why would you think you are a child?"

Kagome bit her lip again "Because Kikyo said...that I was just a child, a-and...that night when you wanted to go further and I stopped you...made me feel that another girl wouldn't do that to you. She wouldn't make you wait like I did...she said you deserved someone else other than me"

I growled dangerously "Is that what you think Kagome? You think I want a woman?" I asked looking at her from under my bags, my hoodie falling off from our session.

I saw her nod slowly and I smirked "I've already got a woman Kagome. The best kind of woman any guy could hope for. A woman that is selfless, and caring, kind and mature when she wants to be. I already have a woman who is wild, sexy, but gentle and passionate. I have the best kind of woman, one with a personality and an attitude, yeah sure she might not be ready for such activities, but neither am I. Maybe I should tell my woman exactly about how much I actually admire her shall I?" I said teasingly.

I saw her blush deeply. I smirked even more, my hands moved up and down her sides and caressed her bust gently "She has the most perfect figure I have ever seen. She is curvy, amazing, beautiful, perfect" My hands then moved to thread through her hair "She has beautiful silky hair that curls and drives me crazy when she flips her fringe" My hands then went down her hands and held her hands. I smiled as I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb then brought both of her hands to my lips as my eyes connected with hers. "Such fragile, beautiful, small hands that took care of me. That saved me when I was down and when I needed a friend the most. Hands that cooked for me, helped me. Hands that make my body light on fire" I then went to cup her cheeks and with my thumbs I rubbed her cheeks. I smiled as I saw for once in two days happy tears fall from her eyes. I then lick the trial of tears away before kissing her lips then retreating a little but enough for our lips to still be brushing against the others. My eyes opened wide never losing contact with her own auburn eyes. "You know who my woman is Kagome?" I teased. She just shivered as she kept looking into mine. I smiled before answering "You" Then my lips locked with hers once again.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and she tilted her head to the side allowing me better access, soon the bell rang and interrupted us. We broke the kiss, and I saw her laughing and giggling as she jumped into my arms. I smiled as I picked her up happily. "Never let her get to you Kagome. You are amazing, never think for a minute that I need anybody else other than you" I saw her smile and we packed quickly as the second bell rang we ran as fast as we could and laughed as we ran down the corridors of the school. However as we were about to enter a classroom, I feel that weird presence again. I turn to see yet again another shadow and this time I knew that someone must be following me. There is no way that presence just comes out of the blue.

I ignored it, not wanting to think too much into such a thing. Soon we finished our lesson and I saw Kagome smiling up at me just like she used too. I smiled happily, this is the way I wanted her. This is the way I love being with her, because she can make even the most horrid day sunny. Cheesy I know but it's true. And so as our teacher dismissed us I grabbed her hand like I used too and we both walked to Mr. Myoga's class hand in hand.

* * *

We walked in and took our usual seats the last two in the back by the window, and once we sat down everyone else started to arrive. Soon Mr. Myoga entered, and as usual he slammed his books on the desk shouting for everybody to be quiet.

"Alright class, now as I have been saying for the past couple of days, today will be a lesson unlike no other. The government and the school board have offered an idea that they think could benefit you all greatly. I personally find it to be a brilliant idea however to probably most of you I doubt it. Now first of all before I explain what the new part of the syllable is to this unit I will tell you all the pairs. First of all we have Kira and Hayamoto, then Koga and Ayame, we then have..."

As Myoga read out the list, me and Kagome looked at each other and realised that all the partners and the people who he was pearing with were from two different genders, then came out their names "Inuyasha and Kagome" We both shrugged our shoulders and looked back to the front, where Mr. Myoga slammed his book shut and smiled.

"congratulations to all you couples you will now be proud parents of electronic babies!"

"WHAT!" The whole class practically yelled. Me and Kagome looked at each other and were confused. Parents? what babies?

Mr. Myoga hushed everybody down "Now every body please calm down! Indeed we have been learning about pupping and mating, but what happens when the child is born? This will be a way to teach all you young adults and teenagers out there just how difficult it is to become a parent. Now each pair that I have assigned will get a baby. Now if you are a demon and human you will have a hanyou baby, both human parents a human child, and both demons a demon child. Simple. Now this is a 2 months assignment. You and your partner will get an electronic baby and it will act just like any real baby would. It will cry for when it is hungry, when it was to drink water, when it wants to change it's diaper, it will also cry during the night maybe every three hours two hours depends. The electric baby has a chip in it, it will control and store data of how you all treat the dolls. It will monitor how often yo change the diaper, if you entertain it when it wants attention, if you have fed them well. Then you each have to write an assignment on what you learnt and your experiences of taking care of the child. You will act like spouses and I suggest both partners take turns to take care of the child since it will need immense care. And any broken dolls will cost you. Now any question"

Me and Kagome were blushing horribly. A pup? We were going to act like parents? I turned to see Kagome and saw her blush heavily as she stared at me from the corner of her eye. I blushed and looked at my own desk. A father...even if it is a toy baby, I will still need to act like a father, WE will need to act like a family. My demon for some reason was filled with joy at the thought of taking care of a pup with Kagome. I did too, and eventually Mr. Myoga's voice cut of my line of thinking.

"Now can one person from each couple come up and grab their baby." I saw Kagome stand up hesitantly, and went to Myoga and told him that they were a demon and human couple, and he gladly gave us a hanyou baby. My eyes widened a little and my chest felt warm as I saw Kagome wrap the blanket that Mr. Myoga gave her in the colour blue and saw how she carefully carried the pup, and cradled it to her chest. Once she neared me I was shocked and scared.

Kagome moved her desk so it was stuck with mine. She looked at me shyly and handed it to me "Here Inu, meet our...son" She said blushing. I was scared of grabbing it uh him. what if my claws broke it, or scratched it. However before I could think I felt him in my arms and instantly my hands tightened and so did my arms. My eyes were wide, the skin felt soft and smooth so real. The wait looked wasn't plastic, but it looked very much alive. I turned to Kagome and saw her holding a paper "We need to fill out our information for our son Inu"

I cleared my throat and passed it back to her "Uh Yeah" I then looked at the sheet. "What is the gender of the baby? Well obviously a boy" She turned to me with a look that said 'duh' I then rolled my eyes and went to the next question "Whats the babies name. Well dear what shall the name be?" I asked as I smirked. This might not be bad after all.

I saw her blush even more "W-Well U-Um...h-how about Kei"

I blinked once, twice then smiled "Blessed, lucky. hmm I like it" I said and wrote down Kei on the paper. The child was definitely blessed to have a mother figure like Kagome, and definitely lucky to have her. I smiled and read out the next question "Names of the parents" I wrote down Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi and then realised that the rest of the questions were after or during you taking care of the pup. I then turned to hear it crying softly before it starter to get louder, then it signalled other babies around the room, and suddenly the whole class was filled with girls trying to quiet them down. Kagome rocked him back and forth and kissed the forehead before rocking him once more in her arms. My chest swelled with pride as I saw Kagome handling the pup better than the others. Soon Kei quieted down and we both smiled at each other. Then Mr. Myoga started to talk again, as he cleared his throat.

"Now class, I have informed of all your teachers about this project, and I am sure that they must have heard it from the board if not the principle. Now I have here a duffel bag for each couple containing bottles of formula that will not harm the electric baby but allow it to pee if it needs to so it acts real. Food specially made, baby wipes, powder, blankets, towels, everything so please get up and collect on bag"

I saw Kagome stand up and handed me Kei. I then felt the toy baby moving its arms and legs just like a real one would as and felt it snuggle more to my chest. I then placed wrapped my arms tightly around him and felt him stop his movements as it closed its eyes and made a small snoring sound indicating it was asleep. Soon Kagome came back with the duffel bag and we opened up to see what we had. Yep, everything from specially made formula and food to diapers to baby towels. I look at her and smile she smiles back at me and grabs Kei from me.

"So who's taking him first for the night?" Kagome asked.

I sighed, that's right now that we had this pup it was going to cause us to have sleepless nights. I shook my head. No Inuyasha, if this was your REAL child you will want to spend every waking moment to watch over her or him. I turned to her "I can take him for tonight, I mean I do alone...problem I have no idea how to change a diaper" I said guiltily. She just smiled.

"No problem, maybe I should take him first so I could show him to mum so she can get used to this assignment" My body froze. Her mother. Shit. The pup we were handed was a hanyou child, automatically the mother will get suspsicious and probably distaste us even more. But eventually she would have to show her so I sighed in defeat. "Okay, but I do have work today from 4:30 so after school you can teach me the basics and then take him for tonight then I take him tomorrow night"

She nodded at my idea "Sounds good Inu. I can't visit you tonight because mother is in all day working at home" Kagome said sadly as she looked down at Kei who started to cry silently, Kagome rocked him but he was still somewhat fidgety, then Kagome put him in another position and Kei went back to sleep. Soon the bell rang and Kagome still held Kei whilst I threw the duffel bag over my shoulder.

Koga brushed past my shoulder as he passed me and I growled. I didn't want to be angry today so I let the wolf mutt go on his way.

* * *

Once we were out of the building, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she leaned her head on my shoulder, not being able to hug me back because of Kei. We got to my apartment and once we entered Kagome brought a crying Kei into the room, causing Kaede to come out and visit us.

"Why are ye two with such a child dear ones?" Kaede said in her old fashioned grammar once again.

"School assignment" I said shrugging.

Kagome slapped my arm and looked back at Kaede "Sorry Kaede, he is very rude. Yes it is for our demon and human sexual and mating preferences lesson. We need to take care for our given electronic baby for 2 months, I am just here to teach this one how to change a diaper"

Kaede chuckled lightly "Well ye two have fun, but ye remember that there are others living here" We both nodded and she left.

Kagome then turned and pushed me into the apartment. "Now you Kei is crying right now and it is because of a dirty diaper. So listen good. Firstly you have too-" As soon as Kagome opened the diaper I clamped my nose shut and almost vomited, what the hell! all it had was some milk from before! Jeez does a normal baby shit like that? Good god do I need to learn. Then again why did I ever need too, its not like I ever thought I'd have a pup to take care off, electronic or real. I saw Kagome and noticed that she taped the dirty one tightly and threw it in the bin. Good god I'd have to throw that out as soon as possible. Then came the bit I needed to learn.

"So you see, you need to put the anti-rash cream not too much though, this is just so they don't get rash's near their bums and cause pain. Then you put the powder like this and the once your down you check the diaper you then look at both sides and then when you find the pattern or the image then that goes at the front, whilst the tall and wide part goes at the back. They have celatape on the side, so you open them and stick them to the diaper, since it acts as a velcro" I nodded and as she re-explained it to me I smiled, I was starting to mostly understand the basics and some of the technicalities of it, and soon when I thought I finally understood I embraced Kagome and thanked her.

I checked the time and saw it said 4:00 I needed to get to work in half hour, and so I told her I'd drop her of by the road of school and then id bet to work on time.

Soon we made it to the end of the road and Kagome turned to face me. "Well Inu I'll see you tomorrow" Kagome said kissing me. I kissed back and brought her closer when I felt something jab in my chest. We separated our lips and looked down to see Kei moving his legs and arms, not as fast as a real baby but it might as well have done. Then Kagome looked down as well and smiled before pecking me once more on the lips. "Say goodbye to...daddy Kei" My eyes widened. She referred to me as the father of the pup. I smiled even thought it was fake, it still meant a lot. Oh Kagome...

I looked at the baby and grabbed his hand. Wow babies hands were so tiny, not even a quarter of my size. I then acted as if I tickled the baby and it giggled. Wow it definitely should just be real. "See ya pup." I said before giving one last kiss to Kagome...the mother and leaving. However I was the first one to leave this time, as I handed the duffel bag to her I waved and walked down. I turned around to see Kagome waving with Kei neatly cradled in her arms. My chest tightened, I felt like I wanted to be with them so dearly. I was suffocating more with every step I took. Soon they weren't in sight any more.

I stuffed my hands in my trouser pockets and sighed loudly. My...family...I like the sound of that. Family. Once again as I was walking down the streets of work I felt the same black shadow presence, and turn to see another shadow come and disappear. Let alone did I knew, it wasn't exactly a stalker.

* * *

Ayumi Higurashi was sitting around in her office at home whilst she was looking outside the window, she pushed aside the curtains a tad bit to allow some more sunlight to enter, and to see a black running form passing the gates with a camera around it's neck and a smirk. Ayumi smiled as she let go of the curtain and sat down in her chair, waiting for the stranger to appear. Soon enough she heard the door open and close with a click. "So Juan I trust you took some good photos. What did you find out" She asked.

Juan smirked "He lives in apartment 5C around the lower part of the estate, he is currently working at Shikon Pub as a cleaner, Kagome often goes there to visit, they do act as a couple, and sometimes she even goes to his apartment. Turns out she did the same today" As Juan carried on with his analysis, Ayumi had had enough and stood up.

"Thank you Juan you have been most kind. Then she heard the front door open and close and heard a "Mum I'm home"

Ayumi hands some money to Juan and then fixes herself before walking downstairs to greet her daughter with a smile and open arms. "Hello dear how was...your...day...Kagome what is that" She said pointing to the electronic baby in Kagome arms.

Kagome looked down at her adopted son for two months and told her mother about the project and the assignment. Ayumi simply nodded and asked for the name and gender and so on and so forth. "So who is your assigned partner Kagome?" She asked curiously.

Kagome bit her bottom lip "Inuyaha. That is why we have a hanyou child to take care of instead of human or demon" Kagome saw the look of slight horror in Ayumi's eyes but she just covered it up with a fake smile.

"Very well then dear, as long as you make sure to take good care of it then we will have no problems" Ayumi said before giving Kagome one hug and a kiss on the forehead, then started to walk back up to her study.

* * *

I laid down on my mattress exhausted it was 9:00 and I stretched my arms and legs above my head, and yawned as I enjoyed the pillow and the duvet which still held a little of Kagome's scent. Oh Kagome, the way she held Kei and rocked him to sleep, she changed his diaper and fed him, covering him in the blanket and practically acting like a mother. However I was scared, never in my life had I ever gotten close to a child let alone a baby. I sighed this was going to be a busy 2 months.

But then again, maybe it will help me sort out what we are better. Maybe we could be...that happy family one day.

Just maybe. I saw myself grinning like an idiot, and I sat up scratching my head as ideas popped up into my head. I grabbed my miniature notebook my pen and instantly wrote down three sentences that popped up into my head as I carried on the poem from where I left off.

_That same one person taught me how to laugh again_

_And in exchange that laugh made her happy, that's when I realised what giving people happiness really was_

_She taught me that frowning made her sad, in exchange gave me courage to try to smile once again._

* * *

Wow 161 REVIEWS DAMN MORE THAN 20 FOR CHAPTER 11. Well like I promised more reviews faster update, so here's today's update. ^^ hope you enjoy. I added a mother P.O.V but it wont always happen just for this one so you guys grasp the concept more ^^

Anyway keep reading and enjoying. remember more reviews faster update! ^^


	13. Disputes

**Chapter 13: Disputes **

It was Thursday and tonight was my night to take care of Kei. I will admit that I was scared mainly because I have never been one to be good with kids. However Kagome can't take care of him everyday so it was decided I take care of him for tonight and fill out the papers so far on how often I feed Kei and how often I changed his diapers, for how long does he sleep, who takes care of him at what time which day, all those questions.

I was nervous, I mean it's not everyday you get an opportunity like this. As I neared the gate I saw Kagome standing and waiting there for me like always. I saw her feeding Kei as she cooed at him, her eyes a little baggy from lack of sleep i'm guessing. However all I wanted to was just run to her and that is exactly what I did. I instantly ran towards them. Kagome saw me and smiled as she walked forward. I embraced her tightly, not many students were around and if they were they weren't paying attention. I whispered in her ear "I missed you guys" I said kissing behind her ear. Kagome whispers back.

"Wait till later for that, right now Kei is feeding" I looked down and remembered, I scratched my head and shrugged my shoulders, before bending down and pretending to tickle it like yesterday, and it instantly laughed. "Wow he hasn't been that happy last night. He only ever is like this when your around. I'm guessing these babies must have some senses installed in them to remember who are his adopted parents"

I grinned. So Kei missed me eh. I then grabbed him and took over, Kagome looked at me questionably "Don't worry you've taken care of him enough for now, let me take over" I said to her lovingly. Kagome smiled and nodded before rubbing some kinks in her shoulders. No doubt due to holding Kei who after a while feels heavy in your arms. "Let's go" I beckoned.

when we walked inside we saw many students with electronic babies, some crying...and I don't ONLY mean the babies. Kei began to cry and I gently rocked him but since so many other babies were crying then Kei still carried on. "Hey hey hey" I said trying to see if it did anything. And it did strangely enough I heard the pup purr and knew that since it was programmed to be a hanyou purring meant contentment.

Kagome looked at me with surprised eyes "How did you manage that Inu? I tried that but it took me nearly an hour to quiet him down" Kagome said.

I shrugged "Pups usually want to smell the scents and hear the voices of both parents"

Kagome nodded and smiled up at me "Your good with Kei. And you said you were never near children"

I blushed but cleared my throat "I-I haven't been near them, but its natural instincts for a demon male t-to know how to hunt, mate, and to have a sixth sense over our family. To make sure they do not want for anything" I said.

She nodded and blushed "W-Well when you have a f-family of your own, I'm s-sure you'll be a wonderful father"

I just said feh and whispered "You will be a-an amazing mother" I noticed that we were both blushing and both of us cleared our throats at the same time.

"let's go then" I said a little gruffly. My demon didn't want to seem weak with emotions in front of Kagome.

"Yes let's"

Then with that we walked to our first lesson of the day which we had separately. I looked around and saw not many people had arrived yet I pecked Kagome's cheek before saying "I'll see you at break" I shifted Kei so he was more comfortable.

Kagome with tired eyes nodded. I instantly worried "Kagome, you need to sleep. I'll take care of Kei tonight"

Kagome just nodded weakly "I know. Okay Inu see you at break" Then she turned to Kei who giggled at the sound of Kagome's voice "See yu in a bit Kei" she playfully tickled him and he giggled again. She then looked at me and winked before walking off to her lesson. I smirked and looked down at Kei "Well pup just you and me for now. So please no crying" I went to sit in my usual spot and placed Kei on my lap as I took out my books. I placed the duffel bag on the ground and soon everybody was entering. Some guys with the fake dolls int heir book bags as if it wasn't important, whilst the majority of the baby holders were girls who cooed and played and giggled with their friends over them.

Halfway through the class Kei decided he was hungry and with my hoodie still covering my ears I heard him whimper and grabbed the bottle and fed him as I used one hand to balance the bottle and the other to write down notes of the lesson, when I heard whispers mainly from girls.

_"Wow look how he's taking care of him"_

_"Yeah if only Tomoya was like him"_

_"Oh my that's so cute look he doesn't look like a freak he's taking care of it just fine"_

_"This is so cute whoever is paired up with him is lucky"_

I couldn't help it. Even if I kept my hoodie up because of Kei I still had so much attention. But the attention wasn't ...bad, no-body was swearing at me or even insulting me. It felt...strangely nice. But tha doesn't change the fact that in real life if Kei wasn't here they'd still treat me the same. Feh. "Class quiet!" The teacher told us. I looked to see Kei feeling happy with his feed and placed it back in the bag, and patted his back and when he let out a small burp I then cradled him once more and soon he was asleep. The bell rang and I stood up, making sure not to jolt kei too much to not wake him up. Once I left the classroom Kagome was there.

"How was he Inu?" She asked as she took Kei from my arms. I smiled and shrugged "Fine, fed him and that's about it"

"Well aren't you a good little boy" Kagome said cooeing at the pup once again, which caused it to giggle. Damn did it look sound and act real. However as I saw Kagome coo and smile at the pup I couldn't help but smile. She looked gorgeous heck she already was but I could just imagine our child having Kagome's beautiful personality and stunning auburn eyes. I blushed a little and then heard Kagome talk. "I'll take care of him for next lesson"

I shook my head and took Kei back "No it's fine I'll take care of him" I said, no way was I going to allow my Kagome to handle him when she was so tired.

"But..."

I then looked at the corner of her lips and found a small trail, which she noticed and wiped off. I chuckled "You fell asleep in lesson" I said amusingly.

She narrowed her eyes at me and groaned "Yes" I sighed.

"See why I should take care of Kei for the day and night" I said as I was dying to embrace her but couldn't in school unless we were in a secluded area. So instead I cupped her chin and stared into her eyes. "Let me carry on from here okay baby"

I saw her blush furiously at the nickname I had given her. I chuckled "Come on get to your lesson I'll see you ate break" She just nodded and walked off.

Soon the whole day had gone by quickly, with me feeding Kei and Kagome changing diapers, we were heading out the school gates and nearing the end of the road. Kagome turned to me "Um Inu you have work today how are you going to manage and Kei and work"

My eyes widened "Fuck" I simply said, and looked down at Kei. "Uh...ohh shit" Why didn't I think of that stupid idiot. Kagome however tapped her chin as she thought.

"How about I tell mum that I am going to go to a pub with some friends until 8:00 and instead I'll take care of Kei for you. That way I can take care of Kei and you can work"

I sighed "Okay, thanks Kagome, I'm sorry I swear I will take care of him tonight, meet me outside shikon pub at 5:00 that's when I start my shift" I said smiling.

Kagome nodded and being careful of Kei embraced me tightly, her face snuggling against my chest. "I'll see you later Inuyasha" She looked up at me and I smiled bending down and capturing her lips. Kagome sighed contentedly as she wrapped her arms around my neck. One of my arms was holding Kei against my chest whilst the other was around her waist. Our lips parted as our tongues played together in a never-ending dance. We both moaned...and when we deepened the kiss even more we heard crying.

We broke the kiss and groaned a little, I rocked Kei a little as Kagome distracted him "Okay see you in a bit Inu" Kagome told me as she pecked my cheek. I smiled and pecked her lips.

"I win"

She playfully slapped my shoulder and walked up the hill. I looked down at Kei and smirked "Well looks like its you and me for now" I said before walking down the road and to my apartment to grab my work clothes and head to Shikon pub.

* * *

Kagome finished changing in casual clothes as she went to her mothers office and knocked politely on the door.

"Come in"

Kagome opened the door and smiled "Mum I'm going out with some friends I'll be back by 8:30 okay"

Ayumi looked at her daughter and she knew. She knew that she was going to meet that hanyou but instead she said nothing and just allowed her to go for now. "Okay then, will you be taking care of Kei?"

Kagome shook her head "No Inuyasha is"

Ayumi nodded a little surprised at hearing that he was taking care of Kei "Okay well have fun and call me on your way home" Kagome nodded and closed the door. Soon Ayumi heard the front door close and she sighed. "That girl"

* * *

I waited outside the pub with Kei in my arms. With december nearing now the weather was even more chilly and for a hanyou like me to get cold easily must be hell for Kagome. I snuggled Kei closer to my chest, for some reason I had the protective instinct that I didn't want Kei to suffer from the cold and tightened the blanket around him and pressed him against my chest protectively. I just heard him purr and smiled down at him. God did he sound real! No mater how many times I said it, I still couldn't grasp it.

Soon I smelt Kagome's scent and smiled as I saw her, my silver hair moving with my actions as I walked towards her. Kagome smiled and embraced me tightly with me hugging her as best as I could with Kei in the way. I bent down and smirked as I kissed her. "Thank you Kagome, I'm sorry, it's just for now"

Kagome shook her head "You need to work its normal. Stop saying sorry already" She said as she giggled. I nodded and blushed before handing over Kei and the duffel bag. Kagome cradled Kei gently as she cooed at him "You are a good boy aren't you" Kagome tickled him and Kei giggled a little as he purred. I smiled and pecked her cheek. "Come in and sit down, that way you can enjoy yourself and not have to come all the way back here"

Kagome nodded and walked in with Inuyasha. Mr. Haro popped up and saw Inuyasha with his arm wrapped around a girl's shoulder, holding a little bundle in her arms. Mr. Haro automatically thought that the kid was actually there's. "Well Inuyasha, I see your just on time with um..."

Inuyasha bowed once "This is my girlfriend Kagome" Mr. Haro nodded, the name sounded familiar but didn't think much of it. I noticed Kagome was looking around. I turned towards her "Kagome sit over by the stool there in that corner, okay I'll check on you as much as I can"

Kagome nodded and pecked my cheek as she went to the corner I instructed her to go to.

I turned to Mr. Haro who glared at me a little "Don't let her take away your concentration from your work boy, you might only work for three hours but there is still a substantial amount of work you can do in that time" I nodded and walked into the changing room to change. I came out around 5 minutes later and grabbed my usual tray as I started to collect up all the rubbish and the waste that people had just left.

I turned a little to see Kagome boding well in the place as she spoked with Kei feeding him the bottle. He could see her smile gently as she rocked Kei and laughed now and then. I grinned and was even more determined to finish of my work as soon as i could to spend as much time with them as I could.

An hour had passed and Kikyo had started her shift. I froze as I smelt Kagome's anger at the woman. I sighed and carried on brushing the floor.

* * *

Around two hours later after Kagome had left the door bell ring and Ayumi went to open it, finding Hojo standing there with a bouquet of red roses. Ayumi grinned "Why hello Hojo, please do come in"

Hojo nodded and bowed politely "Good evening Mrs Higurashi I'm here to see Kagome, since I havent seen her in a while"

Ayumi grinned as she had an idea "Well you just missed her she is at Shikon Pub with some friends you are more than welcome to visit her there"

Hojo smiled "Thank you" he bowed once handing her the flwoers, which Ayumi accepted happily before escorting himself out.

Ayumi leaned against the front door "It's for your own good Kagome"

* * *

Soon I had only 10 minutes left of my shift before it ended I saw Kagome looking at me and smiling I smiled back and then went back to my moping, However I noticed a very neatly dressed man walk into the pub. He had a very classy expensive wrist watch, a black Armani suit and polished shoes, his hair brushed neatly and he looked as if he was loaded with cash. I noticed that he was looking around for someone in particular and smiled as he spotted someone by the...corner. I turned my head and knew he was looking at Kagome. I saw him walk over to her, and I just growled as he neared her. I almost broke the brush just 5 more minutes and I could ask him just what the hell he wanted with my Kagome.

When he reached Kagome I saw the shock in her face as she stood up with Kei in her arms. She looked like she walk talking to him about the pup...our pup, and then saw him bow as he kissed her hand. I growled and felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see Kikyo there.

"What do you want now you bitch. I suggest you let me go before I kill you after what you did to Kagome.

Kikyo just sighed and let go as she ran her hands through her hair "So you found out. Oh boo hoo Kagome crying over something pathetic as that. Now look at her hanging around wiht some guy that looks loaded and young" Kikyo turned to him as she licked her lips "Whereas you are on the sidelines watching as she is accepting everything he is doign to her" Inuyasha growled and was starting to lose his patience, suddenly he felt Kagome's hand stroke down his chest and he grabbed her hand in a bone crushing hold. "O-Ow Inuyasha...your hurting me" I instantly let go and didn't even look at her as I walked checked my own watch and saw that 10 minutes had flown by it was currently 8:00 and I ran to the changing room and got dressed in 3 minutes flat and walked out the pub and over to Kagome who was still talking to whoever the fuck that guy was.

She turned towards me and must have noticed my pissed of look as I glared at the man. "I-Inuyasha...this is-"

"What the fuck are you doing to MY woman?" I growled out. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

Kagome gasped "I-Inuyasha wha-"

"Shut up Kagome who is this, and why is he kissing your fucking hand!?" I said a little loud but no body paid attention. And I felt Kagomes anger flare.

"Inuyasha!"

"Who is this Kagome"

The man in question turned to me and bowed once "Pardon my intrusion my name is Hojo"

At the name my eyes widened. "H-Hojo?"

* * *

Well there you have it, thank you for every body for reviewing and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. WOW 176 REVIEWS THANK YOU ALL ^^

Thank you! Remember more reviews faster update! ^^ .


	14. Realisations

**Chapter 14: Realisations**

_Disclamaire: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. All belongs to Rumiko Takahashi_

"What the fuck do you want with my Kagome Hobo or whoever the hell you are?" I said growling. If I remember correctly Homo or whatever his name is, was the guy that Kagome's mother kept making her meet in those dates. I growled even more, I didn't like other males around my Kagome. It was bad enough I hated his name and the fact that he met my Kagome on a monthly basis, but then to see him in real life was the last straw for me.

Hojo just stood straight and answered ignoring my little threats "I am here to see Miss Higurashi, I heard she was here with some friends"

I turned to Kagome and saw her eyes widen "W-Who told you I was here" I smelt Kagomes fear and embraced her tighter, pulling her to my side, my other arm protectively wrapped around Kei.

Hojo chuckled slightly "Why Miss Higurashi, I had not received any answer from you since our last date, and I was wondering where you had gotten to. Then I went to visit your house and your mother told me where you were."

I saw Kagome hold her breath "B-But how...Inu how did she know which pub I meant" I growled. How did her mother know. There's no way Kagome would tell her. Homo started talking again.

"Anyway Miss Higurashi if you can I would not mind having someone take care of...Kei was it? While you and me go out for dinner, it is still not too late. And we could talk about my proposa-"

"That's enough outta you, you fucking bastard, you're not leaving Kei with _anyone_ and you are certainly not taking MY Kagome to any fucking restaurant you got that" I said finally this bastard reached me to my limit. Who was he to order her around! I grabbed the front of his shirt and growled wanting to scare him.

"You leave them alone"

Hojo removed my hands and stretched out his blazer before looking up at Kagome "How are you paired up with this...hulligan Kagome?"

I snarled and grabbed him as I dragged him outside. I threw him outside the pub and Kagome ran behind me "Inuyasha stop what are you doing!?"

I looked at her "Back off Kagome, I am not letting him go anywhere near you!"

Kagome's eyes widened and I looked back at Hojo, who was shocked and held slight fear in his eyes "H-How dare you talk to Miss Higurashi that way"

I snorted and flexed my claws "I ain't talking in _anyway_ to Kagome. If anything _you're_ the one who is ordering her to do whatever the fuck you want. And I'm sick and tired of your face so leave or I swear I wont back off"

However Hojo stood firmly where he was and I smirked "Your choice" as I was about to jump and beat him to a pulp I heard Kagome shout "No Inuyasha!" and before I knew it Kagome was in front of him with Kei protectively snuggled in her arms. I stopped my fist from flying. I froze in place as I lost my balance for a minute from her suddenly blocking me. I was outraged and offended. What the hell did she think she was doing!?

"Kagome move out of the way, this is between us" I said dangerously.

However she just stood there and shook her head "No I-Inuyasha, you can't do this. Don't hit him, and stop this!" Her eyes were pleading with mine. What the fuck was up with her!

"K-Kagome what the fuck do you think your-"

"Inuyasha you don't have to start a fight leave him alone he did nothing wrong to you"

I internally growled "Off course he did Kagome. He touched YOU!" 'Your mine Kagome, can't you see that!'

Kagome nonetheless did not budge from her spot. She stood there firmly in place as she kept looking at me. Her eyes softening "I-Inuyasha?"

I stood my own place in front of her and Hojo and growled "Kagome move out of the way. He dared touched you and even fucking kissed your hand! No fucking way am I going to let this bastard get away for touching whats mine!" My breathing was harsh and shallow. I couldn't stand another minute of this bastard being protected by Kagome. What the fuck was she even thinking.

I heard her gasp. She walked a little closer towards me, I could visibly see her tightened her hold on Kei as she neared me. She stood right in front of me my eyes never breaking from hers. She sighed and closed her eyes once before opening them again "Inu...please don't hurt him. There is no reason too. He doesn't deserve it, you need to understand."

My hands turned into fists and I could visibly feel the pain from my claws on my palm. I looked down at the ground my hands were visibly shaking and my breathing was worsening. I looked up and stared right into Kagome's eyes "Fine if that's what you think. I hope your goddamned happy with him!" And with that I jumped on top of the building and ran as fast as I could. I couldn't stand being around that stupid bastard any longer.

* * *

Just what in the seven hells was she thinking saving him like that. Didn't she realise I could have accidentally hit her or even missed! Was she that stupid. I growled, and felt how unhappy my demon was. My claws wanted to break something. It wanted to tear something apart. It was so angry and pissed off at the fact that his intended was protecting another male instead of him. That she was trying to REASON with him to let him live. My breathing was harsh my body felt like running, and I ran straight to the park, I knew that it was the safest place I could go to, I could easily tear down trees, and break shred them if I wanted.

And that is exactly what I did. As I reached far into the park all I saw were trees, and some unfortunately felt my wrath and so I teared down all the small ones and growled loudly as I allowed my demon half free.

"**MATE!**" I screamed as I punched another tree so it hard it fell over in three seconds. I howled in sadness and then growled in anger as I jumped on the branches of the trees and broke them. "**MATE"** I didn't realise what I was doing, all I could see was flashes of green as I breathe harshly. I grabbed my head and shrieked as I thought of that Hojo. God did I want to kill him. My eyes were a bright red now, my fangs elongated along with my claws. My body double in size of muscles and in height, my hair was longer and my voice was deadly.

I kept on shredding and breaking down anything I could find. I did not know for how long I had kept up with the antics, but as I finally felt relieved from the stress and turned to normal. My body ached and my claws were in pain from all the work my demon had put it through. I fell to the ground as I whimpered "Kagome...Kagome...Kagome why..." My eyes closed slightly and all I could feel was the air whizzing around me and the cold chilly November air biting into my clothes and freezing my skin and bones. I was shivering harshly.

And as if it couldn't get worse, it had started to rain and I turned up to see the black sky with small twinkling dots surrounding the whole view. I could tell by the moon that it was going to be new soon and closed my eyes as I welcomed the rain shower. My eyes never closed however. They were struck by the stars, I didn't realise my body was shivering or shaking. I didn't realise that my skin was freezing or that my mouth was quivering. All I saw was the stars. I raised my hand towards it...trying to catch one...then Kagome's face appeared between the stars.

I could hear her giggle...

_"You know she's up there...your mum...she's one of those stars"_

My eyes widened. Why the sudden memory. Then more appeared.

_That means you can't be sad okay? Would you want your mother...the mother you love so much to see her beloved son sad and cry"_

"Kagome" I whispered...

_"At night sometimes stars fall from the sky giving us hope that a dream will happen one day...just because we don't see those stars does not mean that they aren't there. Just because your parents aren't currently here Inuyasha...doesn't mean they aren't here. They are still there you just need to keep wishing"_

"Kagome..." My voice said croaky from the growls and the cold air "Ka-Kagome..."

_I look at her with my eyebrows raised "You are not fucking serious are you?"_

_"Ooooh I'm dead serious Inuyasha, your eating it this way, whether you like it or not. Do not argue with the chef"_

I chuckled, my voice barely audible "Kagome..."

"_Pst I'm Kagome, who are you?"_

_"Hey please talk to me at least, If I'm going to be sitting with you for the rest of the year, I at least want to know your name"_

_"Hey sorry if I creeped you out, I just needed to know where my next class was. And it was with you"_

_"Hey where's room 30? I don't know. Hey actually can I follow you, I would love to have a buddy for today to help me out"_

I chuckled at the memory "Stubborn wench..." I kept looking at the stars as her face, laugh, everything about her washed over me just like the rain was. Soon however, I realised it was getting very late. But my body didn't want to move. The cold was biting into skin. Fuck Kei...I was meant to take care of him. I groaned and sat up with much effort. I felt my hair muddy from the now soaked ground, and knew I needed to shower. With all the strength I could muster I pushed myself up and felt all my body ache.

God fucking dammit, it's been so long since my demon came out. Last time was when my mother died, it must have worked out my body more than usual for me to be in this much pain. That's when I realised...Kagome meant so much more to me then just a crush. Kagome...Kagome was my life. I chuckled at the thought. I knew I liked her and that she liked me. I knew that we both had feelings for each other. But did I really feel what I think I'm feeling. I mean I know I am overprotective about her, and hate seeing other males around her. But isn't that because she's my girlfriend...or could it be more...Could I possibly...do I...

D-Do I love Kagome?

Before I knew it I was in front of my apartment building. I looked at it and snorted as I opened the door and entered the building. I then saw Kaede's office door was opened and noticed how she was standing by the doorway.

"And what might I ask brings ye child so late home. You look as if you have been in a fight. I thought that was long gone"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Yeah well" God was my voice that fucked up. Did my demon work it out that much. I just shook my head "Forget it" and with those words I walked up to apartment number 5C and fumbled with the keys. As soon as I entered, I noticed the silence. The silence that plagued me for some time now. I threw my keys on my bed side table and walked into the shower. Once I felt the temperature I entered and closed the door.

The hot water hit my back and body and instantly I hissed, it stung, from being ice-cold to boiling hot, made my body feel a stinging pain. I leaned my forehead on the tiled shower wall and sighed, I punched the wall once. I saw the mud slide from my hair to the shower floor and then felt as if the water was massaging my aching body. Oh how I wished it was Kagome's hands...just like last time massaging my back shoulder, chest. I groaned as I felt my member hardening. My body was in pain, but if I didn't take care of my boner now I knew it was going to be in even more pain.

My left hand was pushing against the wall as my right hand touched my member. I started to pump it fast and closed my eyes in bliss as I bit my bottom lip. I imagined Kagome's legs wrapped around my waist tightly as I kept pounding in her roughly. I moaned as her nails were digging into my back, her moans of pleasure her shout of my name. My hand was quickening and held my member tighter. Her eyes closed in bliss, her head tilted backwards as I ravished her neck. I groaned and howled quietly as I slid down the shower wall and crouched on the floor. My hand pumping even faster. Her hands massaging my chest and then gripping my hair as she shouted my name. I groaned as was getting close. I grabbed Kagome's hair and begged her to say my name, asked her to beg for more. Her sweet angelic voice shouting my name over and over, her body and mine perspiring as we both were getting close. I felt my manhood tightening, and came.

Hard.

I saw as my seed shot out and hit the floor harshly as the water from the shower head washed it down the drain. It kept going for maybe 5 seconds before it stopped. I sighed and took deep breaths, as I tried controlling my shivering body. I hadn't masturbated for a while, and even those times wasn't as good as it was now. I leaned against the all as I rubbed my face "God Kagome...what are you doing to me" I said quietly as I closed my eyes.

"Why Kagome did you have to do that?" I asked. Why did she have to protect that bastard. Why didn't she protect me, why him! Why take his side! I soon finsihed my shower and walked out. I towel dried my hair and changed into my black long-sleeved shirt and boxers and laid in the covers. My head was ringing and when I checked my watch I saw it said 3:00am! I groaned and felt a headache building up.

"Thanks ever so fucking much you stupid demon"

* * *

I woke up with the rays of the sunlight hitting my closed eyelids. I buried my face into the pillow even more, and then felt the rays slowly heat my neck and shoulders and knew that it was time to get up. I fumbled as I tried to find my watch, my hand hitting everywhere but the item. Once I got it I checked the time said 7:30. I blinked once...then twice...and groaned I knew I was going to be late. And I couldn't miss college, this was the last year, I already missed one day, I didn't need my attendance to go down. And so I stood up with much difficulty as my body was in so much pain, not as much as before but it still fucking hurt like hell.

As I stood up I dragged my tired and battered body to the kitchen and filled a glass of cold water and drank it in one huge gulp. I sighed and brushed both my hands through my hair. I went in search for my red jumper and grabbed it along with my baggy black jeans, and black trainers. As I put them on, I brushed through my hair and then twirled it around before lifting up my hoodie and tying it. My ears gently flattened against my scalp. I then grabbed my keys and wallet and walked out, dreading going to school.

I didn't know what to say to Kagome when I met her. What could I say. I walked past Kaede's office and had an idea and knocked. Soon Kaede appeared. "What is it ye want at this time in the morning Inuyasha?"

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and leaned against the door frame. "W-Well basically...say you pissed of a girl and you said something you didn't mean, and you needed to see her again. What would you say to not make it awkward?"

Kaede smirked "Girl troubles Inuyasha"

I blushed "N-No old hag, just tell me what would I say" I said getting impatient. Maybe this was a bad idea. However I turn to see her as she spoke.

"Well first of all, ye need not be ashamed when you see her or be shy, ye must be proud and secure about yourself. Then when ye walk up to her, tell her how much it pained ye to have said whatever was said on that date, and then tell her how guilty you feel. If she is kind enough and considerate she will forgive you and everything will be back to normal. But ye need not to stutter or say anything stupid, ye are there to apologise not make it worse"

I nodded and then heard her last words "Hey!"

She then bows once and closes the door "Good luck" She said before fully locking the door. I sighed and nodded to myself.

I reached the gate, and when I thought that there was no way Kagome would have waited for me there after yesterday, I realised I was mistaken. My eyes widened she was there waiting against the wall like every morning and I could see her dozing off as she held Kei in her arms. I felt even more guilty, I was supposed to take care of Kei so she could rest. But what did I do, I acted like a jackass instead and now she's even more tired than yesterday!

I walked up to her and gulped as I felt how nervous I actually was, I wanted to hide the cuts and bruise on my hands and palm from yesterday so she didn't worry. And before I knew it I was standing in front of her.

"Inuyasha" I saw her eyes look into mine and her voice gently saying my name.

I nodded "K-Kagome" I cleared my throat, and then felt her arms wrap around my waist.

"Baka I was worried sick!"

I was shocked, I thought she'd be angry at me. "W-Worried?...Kagome..." I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back to see her face.

her fist then kept hitting my chest as she kept repeating "Baka! Baka! Baka!" she leaned her forehead against my chest as I smelt salt. She was crying...my arms wrapped tightly around her body. I didn't care about the bystanders, Kagome needed me right now, and that is _exactly_ what I was going to do.

Her shoulders kept shaking as she kept fighting my hold "Baka! Where were you, I t-thought you were hurt, or worse...I didn't know where you were, I ran after you but y-you were gone s-so fast. You didn't even l-let me explain you BAKA!"

My hold tightened around her, and soon Kei started crying. Kagome sighed and I took Kei out of her arms and gently rocked him "Sh sh sh I'm here...daddy s here" soon Kei quieted down and I sighed in relief as I could hear it visibly snoring and purring. Kagome wiped her eyes, however I just brought her into my arms and whispered into her ear.

"Kagome" I said gently then grabbed her hand, which was cold from the air. She held it tightly and kept sniffing "Y-Y-You b-baka" She kept saying. I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I know kagome...I know and I'm so fucking sorry. Please just hear me out. Not here though" I saw her visibly nod and then she followed me into the building. I didn't want to be on the roof since it was cold, and so I went to the only other place I could think off. The library. Once we were in the back where no-one ever really passed by I placed Kei on the table gently and the duffel bag. Then turned to Kagome and saw her tear-stained cheeks and puffy red tired eyes look up at me.

I instantly wrapped my arms around her and pressed my lips against hers in ardent need. her hands gripped my shirt and our lips opened and closed over each others, before our lips started to get into a heated battle. Her hand reached the tie of my hoodie and loosened it before pushing it back freeing my hair and ears. Her hands were gripping my silver locks and my arms were desperately trying to bring her as close to me as possible. One I pressed her against a sturdy book shelf and my lips hungrily ravished hers before letting go and kissing all around her jaw line, then down the side of her neck.

She gasped as her hands gripped my head to a particular spot in her neck "I-Inu...oh" I loved how she said my name like that. I sucked on her pulse point and heard her take in another gasp. My hands were on her hips and I pressed my hard manhood against her as my lips moved to the other side of her neck. Kagome moaned and I pulled back to see her usual cherry red lips now swollen with a blood-red colour tinting it, her neck had a few hickeys and she looked out of breath.

"Kagome What I wanted to say before was-" However she grabbed my head and kissed my lips harshly intense need. I didn't complain I easily responded just as eagerly as we both felt that uncontrollable lustful feeling that was running through both of our veins. We separated and she leaned her forehead against mine, before speaking.

"I-Inuyasha..." She said out of breath. Her eyes connected with mine, filled with desire, craving, yearning and wanton need. "I know you didn't mean what you said last night..." God her voice was hoarse and filled with desire, however I carried on paying attention. "But you didn't let me explain why I didn't want you to attack Hojo" I growled a little at his name, and Kagome giggled lightly as she cupped both my cheeks "Inuyasha, Hojo is not a bad person, he is just doing what he is being told to do. He is meant to woo me in order to win my heart..." I growled even louder. Kagome gave me a look that meant do not interrupt. I complied quietly "But I have no desire to be with him. I don't like him, never have and never will. I only have one man who stole my heart and is allowed to keep it"

Her hands went from cheeks to my hands and held them tightly "Remember you described your woman to me. The woman you cared so deeply about" I nodded "Well I want to tell you about my perfect and ideal man. You see..." She interlaced our fingers and looked into my eyes not breaking our gaze for a single second. "Firstly, his hands...they are rough, they are strong, this proves to me that he is a hard-working man who will work hard to feed and provide for himself and his family, hands that work hard to never lose in a fight or battle, and hands that protect me from danger." I felt warmth spread through my body as her hands went up my arm and stopped at my shoulders "A body so strong and muscular with a powerful stance and rugged feel, a body so fervent and vigorous that I can not get enough off, a body that can give me pleasure and make me feel hot and wanted...needed..." Her face was inches from mine as she whispered. Her hands going up my cheeks to my hair "Beautiful smooth silken hair that shines in the dark with such radiance, that show your demon heritage proudly" Her hands then went up to my ears, her lips still grazing mine "Cuite puppy ears that listen to me...that understand me, and look out for any signs of danger" Then she cups my cheeks "And all in all my perfect man is a fighter. He would never give up anything in the world for greed, he would never allow people to get away with harming the people he cares about. He will fight for his right, no matter the cost. I know last night you said it out of anger...that's when I realised..." Her lips pecked mine once "That you... were the person I wanted Inuyasha"

Then she pressed her lips against mine in a feverent kiss. I responded whole heartedly and suddenly Kei started crying. We both broke from the kiss and groaned. "Well time for the usual" She said.

I nodded and then she turned to me once more.

"Tonight your taking care of him, no excuses mister" She said playfully as she winked then walked out the library, I grabbed the duffel bag and smirked.

"Sneaky wench"

* * *

Wooooow thank you everybody I'm nearly to the 200 column! YAAAAY I'M SO HAPPY :') THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER CAN MAKE THIS STORY REACH THE 200, AND IF IT DOES A FASTER UPDATE.

Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^

Remember more reviews faster update!


	15. Cooking is sooo not Inuyasha's forte

**Chapter 15: Cooking is sooo not Inuyasha's forte!**

It was the beginning of December, and now the bitter cold wind was starting to affect some people, especially humans who many have fallen ill due to it. Kagome hadn't heard from Hojo, which was a good sign meaning he didn't make such a big deal out of what happened the other week. However Kagome constantly brought up the topic of how her mother found out about where she was, it was strange but I merely told her that if she hadn't said or done anything yet then she shouldn't worry her pretty little head over it.

We were currently with Mr. Myoga and were talking about how we were coping so far with our babies. Me and Kagome just nodded and said fine, which was true. Kei was starting to affect both me and Kagome more than we thought. It got to the point where if Kei wasn't near me or with me then my heart ached. Whenever Kagome took him for the night my chest would ache, I wanted both my Kagome and our pup. I knew Kagome felt the same way too. Whenever I would take Kei for the night the next day Kagom would run to us and instantly hug Kei tightly, as she cooed and snuggled with him causing him to make his usual giggle at the affection. THEN she would hug me and kiss me telling me she missed me too. I sometimes eyed the fake pup and blamed it for taking some of my attention away from my Kagome.

But now we were filling out the sheet, and everything was going well. We hadn't separated at all since that day at the library, she would always come over to my apartment with Kei and we'd all hang out for the day, she'd wait for me at wrok with Kei, we would hang out in the library. And every now and then our heated kisses turned into more fierce ones. Ever since that day at the library, I had realised just how far my feelings for Kagome had gone, and how I wanted her and how I needed her, it was harder when she or Kei weren't by my side. I love it when we walk to my apartment together, her holding Kei and in my arms. I feel my heart quicken and my body heat up every time we kiss or touch. I didn't want to let her go, and I didn't want to ever let her go. I will keep my promise.

Mr. Myoga's class ended, and I held Kei in my arms as Kagome was packing up. Kagome then looked up at me "Ready to go?" I nodded and she smiled back. We both walked out of the classroom, Kei nestled in Kagome's arm whilst I held the duffel bag, Kagome kept cooeing and tickling Kei as he gurgled and purred when she kissed his forehead. I smiled as he purred again and when we reached the school gate I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She smiled up at me and nestled in my side as she sighed contentedly. It was Thursday and I was off from work for the day so Kagome was going to stay over at mine for a little until 6:00 since her mother said her curfew was 6:30 and no more.

Kagome was giggling as Kei did the same, then she gasped and looked up at me. "Oh Inuyasha could we just quickly stop by the store, I need some ingredients"

I furrowed my eyebrows confused "Ingredients? For what?"

Kagome sighed "Christmas is in two and half weeks from now, I want to make sweets for everyone!"

I shook my head "You care too much about people Kagome did you know that" I didn't mind if she did. But somehow I didn't want any body else to eat her cooking other than me.

I just said "Whatever, doesn't bother me. When you going to make them?"

"Right now, and I'm going to teach you" She said happily, looking down to see Kei was sleeping soundly.

I scoffed "Really wench? I don't want to learn how to...cook those things. But you can do whatever you want" I said, then she pouted and gave me _oh no._..the puppy dog eyes. No Kagome don't, don't, **don't**.

"But Inu, pretty please. I promise I wont force you to do anything you don't want to, but just this once" I bit my tongue. God wench I hate when you do that face. "Pleeeease" She carried on begging and she finally won me over.

I sighed heavily "Fine fine whatever wench, but you promised after this, no more" I said.

She giggled and grinned as she stood on her tip toes and kissed my lips tenderly before separating. I smiled and shook my head "Stupid wench, doing whatever she wants with me"

Kagome just shrugged and giggled "Can't help it, you are such a cute puppy"

I scowled "Ya know it's because your my girlfriend otherwise I would have punched you for calling me a puppy"

Kagome just stuck her tongue out at me, and I did the same. God since when have I turned to childish. What am I talking about, I smirked, when I met Kagome.

Soon we entered the high street filled with shops, and instantly I walked over to a Ramen shop. Then Kagome tugs my arm, I turn to her "What?"

Kagome placed btoh her hands on her hips and looked at me funny "Where do you think your going mister, you promised to get ingredients"

I rolled my eyes "That is what I'm doing wench"

Kagome then started to laugh. I was confused why was she laughing, what did I say. "Hey wench cut it out"

Kagome started to pant as she calmed down and shook her head as she grabbed my hand "Ingredients, as in _proper_ ingredients. Not Ramen, things like icing, flour, eggs, butter, those types silly puppy"

I pouted then narrowed my eyes "Stop calling me a puppy"

She just shook her head "No way" so she dragged me to the store. And when we entered I was confused, where do we go first. I saw Kagome grab a basket and took Kei out of her arms. She smiled at me and I just blushed. She then looked around the store on the first row and ran to one side and crouched down only to grab three boxes of a dozen eggs. Kei kept moving and gurgling, and then I saw how his eyes were opening and closing a little, I rocked him some as I followed Kagome to the next row of food, and he soon calmed down. I smirked, I was getting used to this.

"Hey Inu what do you think is best pastry flour or cake flower?"

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion "How the hell am I meant to know, they both sound the same to me, their both for cooking aren't they?"

Kagome sighed "Why ask men they never know" she whispered. However I heard her just fine.

I narrowed my eyes "I heard that wench!"

Kagome walked down another aisle and grabbed what looked to be icing, purple to be exact. And then bought a pack of butter, and a tub of sprinkles. She even bought whipped cream, and strawberries and milk. Then we went to the cashier and as she ran up the items, Kagome had happily paid and I frowned. I should have been the one paying, but I didn't have enough for everything she wanted to buy, I mostly would always buy a Ramen pack for a quarter of the price of her shopping.

I grabbed two of the heaviest bags with Kei wrapped warmly in a blue blanket and Kagome carried three lightweight bags.

* * *

We got to my apartment building and Kagome grabbed my keys from my pocket since my hands were full, and giggled as she saw me trying to balance Kei and the shopping. We passed Kaede who bowed to us and smiled knowingly, before walking away.

Kagome opened the door to my apartment and as we both entered I had placed Kei gently on my bed and put the duffel bag on the floor. I then went to put the shopping away on the counter when I saw Kagome already grabbing items from the bag and placing them ont he kitchen counter.

"Wow slow down Kagome, no ones going to steal it"

Kagome glared at me "I am just so excited to bake these, I havent baked in ages!"

I sighed "Okay what do you want me to do?"

Kagome grinned at me as she grabbed a bowl that I didn't even know I had, must have been Kagomes and she left it here. She then grabbed the butter and sugar and put a certain amount she thought was right since I didn't have a weighing scale and gave me a spoon and told me to beat it until it was fluffy, however I probably added a bit too much strength in my string as bits of butter and sugar flew everywhere.

Kagome 'eeped' as she felt some flying into her hair that was now tied in a messy bun atop her head. I stopped the stirring and grabbed tissue "I'm sorry Kagome...I didn't mean too..." She giggles and puts her finger in the mix and puts it on my nose. I hear her laugh and smirk as I grab the bowl and put some of the mix on my finger and put it on her nose and cheek. She then goes for the bowl but I grab it and lift it so she can't reach.

"Inu no fair" She says jumping for it.

I smirked even more "Your fault wench for what you did"

Kagome pouted "Oh just keep mixing it Inu, I promise I wont do it again" She bats her eyes at me. I eye her for a bit then sigh and bring the bowl down

"Okay then"

Kagome smiles and turns back to do her work, I wipe the mix of my nose, and see that she forgot about her own. I chuckled lightly as I bent down and licked the one of her cheek. Kagome jumped a little as she stilled. "Hmmm yummy, I think I mixed it pretty well" I said as I licked my lips and with my thumb wiped the corner of my mouth.

Kagome bit her lip as she looked at me and then blushed, however she wiped of the one on her nose and stuttered "T-Thank you"

I smirked and winked. She then took my bowl and checked it "A-Alright I think it's okay now"

I shrugged and went to check on Kei seeing him still and hearing a soft gurgle. I smirked then I saw Kagome pop her head "Kei still asleep?" She asked me in wonderment.

I nodded "Yeah hanyou pups tend to sleep way more than human ones, since they grow faster than normal human children"

Kagome looked up "Why do they age faster?"

I went back to the kitchen and answered her "Well basically, demons or hanyous tend to grow quicker because they have senses that need to be developed much more earlier than human children. Since demons and hanyous have instincts right after they are born, to find food, beware of danger and protect. And they have to start getting used to their senses at a young age. Now for why they look older than their age, I don't know I'm guessing that just genetics"

Kagome nods "You say you don't know much about this, but you do since your much more clever than what you give yourself credit for" Kagome embraced my waist and my arms wrapped around her own. I kissed her forehead tenderly before answering.

"I'm guessing it's just instincts. Now want to carry on cooking or what, you seem like you want to do plenty of desserts to feed the ENTIRE school"

She giggled and playfully slapped my chest "Okay puppy now after mixing, I want you to sift the flour, baking powder, and salt in the bowl for me, whilst I put your oven"

I nodded and turned for the uh baking powder...and oh shit which one is the baking powder! I grab what looks like baking powder and put it in the bowl followed by the salt, and a packet with the name flour on it. I don't know how much she wanted me to put but I put a substantial amount of each item, and when she turns around she nods and gives me the thumbs up. "Me likey, me likey a lot"

I blushed at the compliment and scratched my head "Yeah I did what ya said, hope it was right"

Kagome nodded at me enthusiastically "It's really good, the amount is good as well. Its hard when you can't measure. But we'll try our best. Now I'm going to beat the eggs in this bowl whilst you take out the strawberries and the cream"

I nodded and grabbed the packet of strawberries and the whipped cream and then as I turned I asked her "What about the icing Kagome"

Kagome smiled up at me "The icing is the last thing along with the strawberries and the cream, but its good to have it ready for you when you need them" I shrugged and nodded.

I put some cream in my mouth and tasted a little. Hmm it's really good! I carried on and then the can was taken from me "He-ey" I said my mouth filled with the cream.

Kagome held the can in one hand as the other was on her hip "No more for you mister" Kagome turned around and before I knew it she slipped and I quickly ran to her and grabbed her by the waist. Kagome had her eyes closed no doubt waiting for the impact of the floor, but then she opened them slowly and I smirked down at her.

"Watch your step wench" I said.

Kagome blushed and nodded. I brought her up and gave her the spoon, she grabbed it and smiled. "Can I have mroe cream now that I've saved you?"

Kagome gave me devil eyes "Inuyasha" She said in warning. I chuckled nerovously before shaking my hands "Okay I guess not"

She smiled and went back to her work. Man she could be scary when she wanted to be.

Soon after she finished batting, she mixed everything together and poured the mixture into some paper cases and put them on a iron rack and placed it inside the oven. She turned towards me and smiled as she clapped her hands "Now we just need to wait 20 minutes for it to rise, then we'll see how they turn out"

I nodded and looked at the kitchen there was batter everywhere on the table the wall and some on the floor, there was some cream spilled and I noticed Kagome shaking her had. "We need to clean this up"

I sighed and turned around to grab the mop I had however I miscalculated and slipped onto the floor. I heard Kagome gasp "Inu are you okay?" she said crouching over me.

I nodded "Yeah nothing, just hit my head a little" I touched my head and winced a little nothing major though.

Then all of a sudden I heard her laughing. I glared at her "Why you laughing wench?"

Kagome's laughter died down a little as she pointed at me "You've got cake mix all over your hair and your clothes" Kagome said trying to stop her laughing.

I smirked and raised an eyebrow "Oh you find that funny wench?"

Kagome nodded and quickly I grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the floor as I turned and straddled her. She gasped as she looked at me with wide eyes. "Now who's the one with the cake mix in their hair"

I noticed Kagomes cheeks getting redder and redder by the minute. I saw her cocoa eyes try to stay open as she bit her lip. I then realised just how close and stuck together our bodies were. My member instantly hardened as she moved slightly. I heard both of our hearts accelerate at the sudden proximity of our bodies. I bent down and closed her lips with mine. Instantly her arms wrapped around my neck as our mouths opened and closed over each others. She moaned as I darted my tongue into her mouth. I grabbed her tongue and sucked it lightly, smelling her arousal. my hands knotted in her hair as we inclined our heads and out mouths opened even wider.

We broke for air, and my lips found her neck and sucked on her pulse point, causing her hands to lace in my hair. I moved up and kissed her lips once more, darting my tongue playfully before once again licking and kissing all around her neck. One of my hands left her hair as they travelled down her chest, passing her breast giving it a little squeeze heightening her arousal, before bring my hand to the hem of her shirt and lifting it up half way. My lips left her neck and I smirked up at her before crawling down her body and kissing her stomach once. I could smell her arousal increase with each kiss. Both my hands were on the hem of her jeans, slowly I unbuttoned them before crawling up her body and kissing her passionately. Kagome's hands were roaming down my chest and got to the hem of my jumper.

I sat up and took of my jumper throwing it idly somewhere before bending down and ravishing her lips once more. Kagome's hands went up my shirt and I moaned into her mouth as her hands touched my chest and stomach, before caressing my back. Her legs wrapped around my waist which caused me to bite her bottom lip gently groaning a little at the storing connection between our sex.

With much fumbling I sat up with her and fumbling I managed to get up, her legs still wrapped around my waist, as her arms wounded around my neck, I fell against the wall as she sucked on my tongue causing my legs to weaken. I reached the sofa and gently put her down as I fell along with her. She grabbed my shirt and I sat up taking it off completely, in nothing but my bare chest. She bit her lip as she looked at me. "Mine" She said. I growled in contentment as I heard her say that and brought her to sit up as I took of her shirt, leaving her in a red lace vintage bra, causing my demon to growl in approval. I kissed her hard causing her to lie back onto the sofa. Both our chests were pressed against each other as our kisses were passionate, intense, excited.

My hands were rubbing her sides before landing on her breasts. Kagome moaned loudly as I kneaded them softly. "Oh I-Inu...more..." I smirked and without realising I had started to grind against her as my hands were still on her breasts. My manhood stiff and hard as it longed to be within her. We both moaned as the grinding became faster and more intense.

"WAAAA WAAAA"  
Both of us stopped and our eyes wide as we heard Kei. I groaned as I moved away from Kagome, and she gave me a peck on my cheek before running towards him. I stood up and noticed that Kagome was clad in only her bra and her jeans which were unbuttoned. I sighed as she rocked him. "He needs to eat...pass me the bottle Inu"

I nodded as I grabbed my shirt and put it on before buttoning my own jeans, then going to the bag and grabbing an already prepared formula bottle. Kagome fed Kei and I heard his happy gurgling and purring as he was being fed.

Damn pup, I was so close too.

I sighed and checked the time "Kagome I think the cakes are done"

Kagome nodded and handed me Kei with the bottle. I held Kei and with the bottle I gently placed it in his mouth and heard it do gulping sounds. Kagome came to me with a smile "They look really good. Now I'll decorate it whilst you feed him"

I nodded, and walked over with her to the kitchen. She prepared the icing and carved them into what looked like butterflies with sprinkles covering it. "Oh Inu I almost forgot to tell you. My mother is holding a Christmas party at home with all of our shareholders, and mergers next Saturday"

My heart stopped "Oh" was all I said. I didn't know what else to say. I didn't like the idea of being away from Kagome for a whole day, but I guess I'd have to get used to it. I just cleared my throat and spoke "So should I take care of Kei then?"

Kagome looked at me guiltily "If you don't mind, mum said she wanted me for the whole day to get ready. I hate these stuff, because all I do is smile and even that is hard to do. I am so sorry Inu, please understand"

I nodded "Sure no worries, I get it" I said. Off course I minded, off course I didn't want to understand but I had too. I couldn't always be with her, I already knew that. But after what happened just now, that special moment where it was just us two and no-body else, was amazing. And i knew she thought the same. I checked the time and saw it said 5:45. She had finished decorating and placed them in containers. After cleaning up and packing Kei's things we headed out to take Kagome home. Kagome would take care of Kei tonight as we had agreed on.

We walked over to her house and before she could enter the gate I pulled her in for a kiss which she answered back eagerly, being careful of Kei. Once we brok the kiss, I looked down and tickled Kei as he giggled "Bye pup. see you tomorrow Kagome" I said before pecking her cheek, and walking off.

I turned once more to see Kagome enter her house with one last wave.

I got to my apartment and could smell her cooking and her arousal as it still lingered in the air. I looked down at Inu. Jr then to my hand "Well your up"

* * *

Wow I reached the 200 thank you so much! ^^ ^^ I'M SO HAPPY!

Here's a heated chapter for you all! ^^

Remember the more reviews the faster the update! ^^


	16. The party and the I love you's

**Chapter 16: The party, and the I love you's**

1 week had passed since that heated moment between me and Kagome. It was Friday now, and Kagome's mother was holding her party tomorrow. We were currently in lunch sitting in the library, as most people were in the cafeteria inside or in the classrooms due to the harsh weather. We were sitting in the back with Kei in my arms as Kagome was doing her homework. We were both a little sad, it might only be a day, but I wouldn't see Kagome at all tomorrow. Every Saturday we would be together, me her and Kei all together as a family. But now I wouldn't even be able to see her on Sunday since I'm working for most of the day.

I heard Kei cry and Kagome instantly gave me a bottle. I smirked and kissed her cheek tenderly as she smiled at me. I saw Kagome flick the pen and scribble it roughly on the paper, then she looked at it and sighed "Hey Inu can I please borrow a pen my one ran out" I nodded and gave her my bag as I was feeding Kei I told her to grab it.

I looked back down at Kei as his eyes were lookign up at me. I smiled down at him, god...I couldn't wait until...until maybe...one day. I could...me and Kagome could...

"Hey Inu what is this?" Kagome asked me with a miniature note book in her hand.

My eyes widened a little and I tried to go for it but she put it out of my way and I couldn't move because of Kei so I just sighed. "I guess you can see it..."

Kagome looked at me and smiled as she placed her hand on my shoulder "Inu you can tell me"

I exhaled "Just read it"

Kagome nodded and opened the first page. I closed my eyes, all the poems I wrote since last year had been in that book. I didn't like people reading it, but I guess Kagome was an exception. I turned to her and saw her hand covering her mouth as tears were welling up in her eyes. I spoke "Kagome?" I then felt her arms wrap around my neck being careful of Kei.

I heard her cry as she buried her nose in my neck. I leaned my head against her shoulder "Kagome?"

"Oh Inuyasha...oh Inuyasha" Kagome kept saying over and over. Soon she sat back down in her chair, and I saw Kei finished the bottle and I pulled him over my shoulder as I patted his back a little till he burped. I put him down on the table with the blanket as he fell asleep almost instantly. I then turned to Kagome and as I did I heard her read one of my poems out loud my eyes widened a little at the way she said it with such emotion...the emotion I tried to portray it...and it was the one poem that I hadn't finished.

_"Once when I was little innocence blinded me from the world. __I was happy and carefree I used to run around laughing, hoping to give people happiness. I used to play games. And smile all the time, even if I never received one back. I used to feel on top of the world when everything was fine. But it was easy how people could stab you in the back. And that once happy face. Turned into a solemn search and search. For someone who cares, or even gives a damn. Anyone who understands. And anyone who would even dare. Loneliness it hurts It kills you deep inside. It makes you feel hollow. It stops you from moving on. I would cry myself to sleep every night hugging my pillow very tight wishing for someone. To hold me through the night . Once when I was little I was never on my own, until a fateful day That destiny came to me. But I've stopped wishing. I didn't care about being alone. Unless that's what I thought. But one fateful day someone taught me. That even if I had stopped smiling and being carefree. They were memories I should have cherished rather than question. That same one person taught me how to laugh again. And in exchange that laugh made her happy. That's when I realised what giving people happiness really was. She taught me that frowning made her sad, in exchange gave me courage to try to smile once again..."_

I blushed as I hid my face, it was unfinished, and I still had a little ways to go with it. Kagome turned to me and smiled as she put the book down and went to cup my cheeks. Her eyes met mine and I saw the amount of emotions that were swirling in her own. She licked her lips once before talking.

"Inuyasha...you wrote that poem...when you met me...didn't you"

I nodded slowly and when I did she bent down and covered my mouth with her own. I closed my eyes as I pulled her to straddle my lap. Kagome's tongue prodded my lips and played with my own. My arms wrapped around her waist as her lips gently played with mine. I moaned as her hands massaged my ears. "It's beautiful Inuyasha...the poem is beautiful" and with that I slammed my lips onto hers. We kissed for what felt like hours but in reality was only 10 minutes since the bell rang, breaking us from our heavenly moment together.

Kagome looked at me and I wiped her remaining tears. Kagome giggled and then got of me whilst picking up Kei who was starting to move around uncomfortably from the noise. I grabbed the duffel bag and embraced her once more pecking her lips quick. "Come on let's go" she smiled up at me as we headed towards Mr. Myoga's lesson.

Mr. Myoga came into the lesson as Kagome was playing with Kei. I kept smiling as I saw how Kei's little hands were flying about. I looked around to see Koga glare at the cub. Since his partner was Ayame and they were both wolves, they would call it cubs. Koga kept glaring and when it cried Inuyasha could tell that Ayame was trying to calm it down, but he just kept yelling at her to shut the thing up. I growled no one should treat a woman and a child like that. The cub was only a baby for gods sakes. I looked around to mainly see the same reactions from all the men, they would yell at the baby to shut up whilst the women would argue back about how it wasn't their fault. I sighed heavily, this was giving me a headache.

"Class I said quiet! Now we have all had our babies for over a month now, January is the deadline to hand them in and your paper. I hope you have all so far taking this assignment seriously. Because this grade will go to your finals, and it will be appointed as well as decide whether you pass or not. Now today we will be talking about roughly what happens when the children are toddlers. Now for human toddlers this is a stage where they live on the right side of their brain, which is the impulsive emotional, non-verbal side; The left side is the impulsive control centre. All of us shut of our brain when we get upset, we become less eloquent, less patient, less logical. So they'll do things such as pee in the living room, pick their noses, put food in their hair, they'll suddenly shriek out of nowhere, even in crowded places."

I noticed many people started to groan.

Mr. Myoga carried on "However for demon toddlers or hanyous, they are completely different to the normal average human toddler. For one, human babies are born without any sort of instincts or sense of the world. However demon pups or cubs are born with five senses, one find food, two find shelter, three find water, four find a mate, and five protect their families and children from any danger, to fight if need be. Demon toddlers look around 3 years old when they are only one, they will already have some teeth growing, fangs will appear eventually and claws will too, their nails and hair grow much faster and usually with demons it is better to have their hair long to provide warmth and to look more menacing or dangerous against predators and enemies. They will also start talking faster, and clearer and by the time their 7 they'll look 10, they will be much more clever than normal babies, they will be more menacing however, and much more annoying. Human children do little things, but demon toddlers will break things, and scratch the sofa, and maybe even burn things. Demon toddlers get aggressive easier and are much more stubborn."

Me and Kagome looked at each other and blushed. However I felt her hand hold mine and as she did I squeezed a little to let her know I loved the gesture. She whispered in my ears "I guess you'll have to control the kids then...honey" I blushed horribly as my whole body froze. Did she just...did she just...say what I think she said? I looked at Kagome and saw her hug Kei tighter towards her chest and I felt my pride swell so much as well as my ego as I realised what she meant. My demon growled in approval and held her hand even tighter.

Soon the lesson was over and Kagome was holding Kei waiting for me to finish packing. We smiled at each other and walked out hand in hand. It was strange, not having Koga pick on me, or other students bad mouthing me. Hey I wasn't complaining, but I couldn't help but imagine that it was ever since I met Kagome. My whole life had changed and after what she just said it made me feel like the luckiest bastard alive to have met Kagome.

Soon we were walking down the street, and landed at the end, I asked her to hand kei over and as she did I embraced her tightly. My nose buried in her neck, I tried hard not to just steal her for my own.

"I asked my mum if I could invite you...but she said it's guest invitations only. I really wish you'd be there. I'll miss you so much Inu. I know it's stupid t fuss over two days but-"

I closed my mouth over hers and she easily answered back quickly, both our mouth opening and closing as we both enjoyed the closeness of our bodies and our lips. Soon we needed to separate for air, and when we did. I looked into her eyes once more before gently kissing her lips before pulling back. "I'll see you on Monday Kagome" Kagome nodded and turned around slowly, and before I knew it she was walking up the hill adjusting her bag as she turned back to see us. I waved and she did too. I watched until she was out of sight and cuddled Kei into my chest as I ran back quickly home. "Thank god I don't have work today or tomorrow" I had asked for today and tomorrow off, with much convincing Mr. Haro made me pay for it on Sunday. So on Sunday I would have to work nearly all day to make up for it.

* * *

Soon I reached my apartment and didn't see Kaede funny enough. I just shrugged and carried on till I got to my room. I laid Kei down and put the T.V on. "Let's watch the shit on here shall we" I said. Time flew by slowly and every hour made me go crazy! Every fucking minute made me think of how that Hobo was going to be there for sure, how many other guys there would be begging for her hand in marriage, and knowing her mother she'd be thrilled with all the bachelors pleading for her daughter's hand in marriage.

However my demon wasn't allowing that, my demon didn't want any other male to even go near her. I felt sick to my stomach as I thought of somebody else dancing with MY Kagome other than me. I checked my watch and saw it was 6:00 I couldn't stand this. Maybe if I fell asleep everything would be good. Kei cried next to me and I sighed, as I took out a diaper and changed him. After that was done I lifted him up into my arms and I laid him down next to me on the bed. I closed my eyes, I didn't even want to eat. I just fell asleep and tried very hard to forget about everything. I looked at Kei once more before closing my eyes.

I was pacing around my apartment, Kei was currently on the sofa wrapped in his blanket it was 8:00 and Kagome had told me that the party started at 8:30. She probably was getting pampered and ready. I kept biting my lip as I paced the floor up and down. I had to see her, for some reason my demon was just going crazy! It wanted Kagome, heck I wanted Kagome. I couldn't help but growl every time I think of her with a man.

'I really wish you'd be there. I'll miss you so much Inu'

I grinned that's it! I ran out of my apartment and walked over to Kaede's office home. "Kaede! Ya there old hag?!" I said hitting the door.

Kaede opened the door not in a very good mood "What is it ye want at this time Inuyasha?"

I smirked "Can you do a favour for me?"

Kaede smiled "Like what"

I grinned. Soon I managed to convince Kaede to take care of Kei, I ran out of the apartment and checked my watch it said 9:00. Soon however I reached a house that had a lot of lights and decoration outside with the song "Rudolph" playing inside. I hid behind a tree and saw Kagome's mother inviting last-minute guests. I wondered how I was going to do this, it was currently 9:20 and I walked behind the house to see a balcony at the top of and...bingo.

There she was my beautiful Kagome. My stunning, elegant, exquisite, ravishing girlfriend was standing there on the balcony, the lights were off in her room. I guess she got bored and decided to rest. I smiled as I saw her turn around and put her elbows on the stone of the balcony as she lolled her head back, I could see tendrils of her hair that had managed to escape her bun sway with wind. I saw her close her eyes as she sighed.

I jumped up quietly and when I landed on the balcony I heard her gasp as she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "I-Inuyasha...?" I nodded slowly and stayed still. I noticed she had on a sweetheart neckline with one strap going to one side and crossing her back. She had little jewels around her bust and the rest of the dress was chiffon black. Inuyasha was shocked, never had he seen his girlfriend in such a beautiful dress. Off course she was beautiful in anything she wore. But today was such a special occasion she looked like a pure sexy goddess that came down from heaven to save him.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand as she tried hard not to let the tears spill from her eyes. "Inuyasha!" and with that Kagome ran to me, I happily opened my arms and when she landed in them I picked her up a little as her mouth was on mine. Our mouths were playing and dancing as they opened and closed quickly inclinging our heads to one side the the next. Soon we separated for air and as I placed her on the ground my nose was buried in her neck, inhaling her sweet intoxicating scent. before pecking her cheek lightly.

"Oh Inuyasha I missed you so much!" Kagome embraced me tightly once again before gasping and pulling back.

"Where is Kei?" Kagome asked frantically.

I smiled "Kaede is taking care of him. Don't worry she was more than happy to take care of him Kagome"

Kagome smiled again and embraced him tightly once more "I missed you Inu. I'm so glad your here"

I nodded and bent down to whisper in her ear...

_"Should you ever feel alone_

_ If finding times hard to bare_

_ You can still count on me Know _

_I shall always be there"_

Kagome pulled back and smiled up at me as she kissed my lips tenderly once more "Oh Inuyasha. When did you write that my poetic boyfriend?" She said as she giggled. I wrapped my arms around her and smirked "Just now"

Kagome gasped but then grinned "Your amazing Inu, you should definitely become a poet" Kagome said.

I chuckled. And just pulled her into my arms once again before faintly hearing the music downstairs change from 'Rudolph' to 'Because you loved me' By Celine Dion. I looked at Kagome and she smiled at me before wrapping her arms around my neck as she smiled "Will you dance with me Inuyasha?"

I smiled and bent my head to kiss her "I'm not going anywhere"

_For all those times you stood by _

_For all the truth that you made me see _

_For all the joy you brought to my life _

_For all the wrong that you made right _

_For every dream you made come true _

_For all the love I found in you I'll be thankful baby _

_You're the one that helped me up _

_Never let me fall _

_You're the one that saw me through _

_Through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

_You saw the best there was in me _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed _

_'I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me_

As the song carried on, I saw Kagome smile and as we both started to twirl silently in a circle as we looked into each other's eyes. No-one else here just me and her. Just me and my Kagome and the moon. And I had to admit the lyrics for this song described my feelings for her perfectly. I bit my bottom lip should I tell her should I tell her...tell her what I had finally realized during these days. I looked into her eyes, the song was already half way through but I only focused on Kagome, even as the song dimmed all I saw was the moonlight of the moon glowing her features beautifully, making her look even more like an angel. I twirled her around and when I brought her back into my chest, I bent down and whispered into her ear, our bodies slowing our dancing.

"Kagome when you met me, I was a lost soul, I was weak and down and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have ever given a chance at a new life. When I refused to talk to you at the beginning, you were determined to make me because you were stubborn. When I never showed my face for fear of rejection, you showed me that I shouldn't care, and that I should feel proud about who I am. I always thought I was pathetic and useless that I'd never fit in the world, but you saw past that and you made me the cheesy corny man I am now making me say all this" Kagome giggled "You gave me faith and helped me believe in myself more than you would know. I guess what I'm trying to say Kagome is that...I...I love you"

I heard Kagome gasp, and I bent down to cup her cheeks "I hope you can love me Kagome...love all of me, just as much as I love you. When Kei entered our world, that was when I realised, that Kagome I can't live without you I go crazy when you or Kei are far away. Not seeing you today made me almost tear my hair out, I needed you, I needed your scent and the reassurance that no other male was near you. I love you Kagome...I had for a long time now, but only now have I had the courage to tell you...so you better say you love me too" I said trying not to act mushy even though I just did.

I felt Kagome's arms leave my cheeks and hold both of my hands as she placed one of our intertwined heart against my chest, and the other on hers. "Inuyasha...for a long time I had felt a connection with you, one so strong I felt so much pain in my chest when you weren't around me. What I said earlier today in Mr. Myoga's class was true. I want a life with you Inuyasha, I want a family with you, and dear god even if it has been three months my feelings for you have escalated so much since then. I love you too Inuyasha. I love you so much"

I couldn't help but want to cry. I couldn't believe it. For once in a long time...in a very long time, I can finally hear the three words that I was scared to admit. But now that I've said them...and knowing Kagome feels the same, made me all the more determined to keep her with me forever. I wanted her, I loved her. And if I couldn't have her...

I'd fight for her

* * *

So what do you all think? ^^ Thank you everybody for your reviews! ^^ 219! WOOOOW I hope to get near the 230's after this chapter.

THANK YOU ALL!

Remember more reviews faster update ^^


	17. Christmas present and desire

**Chapter 17: Christmas presents and desires**

_Lemon warning content suitable for young adults. If you do not want to read then skip until you see the word Love._

That night, was one of the hardest times where I had to say goodnight to Kagome. It killed me, it made me just want to scream. The music ended but we didn't care we just kept dancing and just enjoyng our special moment together that we might not get in a long time. I mean I never would have expected to be on a balcony with the most divine, amazing, perfect woman in my arms telling me she loves me and promising a future with me. However time had to bite me in my ass and soon I heard Kagome's mother walk up the stairs.

I separated from Kagome a little and looked at the door. I noticed Kagome's confused look "Inu...what's wrong-"

I placed my finger on her lip and quietly told her to shush. She nodded and soon I heard her mother stop abruptly, I turned to Kagome "I need to go your mum's coming upstairs. I'll see you on Monday okay" I said before kissing her lips and wrapping my arms around her. Kagome wrapped her own around me and I could smell tears. We broke the kiss and I grabbed her chin and smiled. "Hey...no tears for me now okay?"

Kagome looked up at me and cupped on of my cheeks as a lone tear ran down her cheek "I love you Inuyasha"

I smiled and kissed her palm "I love you so much more Kagome. So much more"

Soon the footsteps were getting louder and with one last short but passionate kiss I smirked and winked at her before running and jumped into a close tree. Kagome giggled lightly and then I heard her bedroom door open.

"Kagome where were you, everybody is waiting downstairs dear it's time to eat"

I saw Kagome never lose contact with the tree that I was in, and smiled as she nodded "I'll be right there" before Kagome left I saw her grin and wink before blowing me a kiss and walking out of the room. I groaned god did I love her. My demon growled at finally obtaining what he wanted...and what I secretly wanted to hear for a long time. I jumped down and I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot as I ran on top of the roofs, I tilted my head back as my hair was flowing behind me and I closed my eyes as I jumped from one roof to the other "Wooo hoooo!" I couldn't help it. I had never felt this happy before. And it was all because of one stubborn wench who I fell head over heels in love for. I felt my chest heat up as I remembered what she was wearing.

Now that me and my demon know she wanted to be with us forever, it would take even longer to try and not take her. It would be harder to control our urges now after what happened tonight. She was mine and she proved that to me tonight. And because she was mine, I wanted to make sure everybody else knew also. However...I couldn't do that to her. I wouldn't force her into something she's not ready for. And so I looked down at Inu. Jr and saw how with the cold december air my member was hardening even more. I would need to have a long job ahead of me tonight. I soon saw my apartment building and quickly entered into the heat. I jumped up the stairs and knocked on Kaede's door.

Kaede opened the door and smiled "Kei is right here" I nodded and smiled. Once I saw Kei with her, I felt my chest warm up and my possessiveness heightened. "Here you go" I grabbed Kei instantly and brought him up to my chest. I could hear him purr. "He hasn't done that tonight? I didn't know he could purr"

I smirked so Kei only purred with me or Kagome. I smiled at Kaede and nodded once "Thanks old hag I owe ya one"

Kaede nodded "Ye better Inuyasha. I'll keep it on your tab"

I turned and entered my room. Once I closed the door behind me I looked down at Kei and noticed how he was asleep "Man all babies do is sleep" When I placed Kei on my bed I sat down on the other side and looked at him. Even though he was a toy, he felt and looked so real. I smiled as I pictured me and Kagome's kids. I turned to only picture a toddler no more than 2 run up to me, his hair silver like mine, his eyes gold...but I hope he had Kagome's ears. I couldn't bear if he was humiliated as I was. But one thing I knew was that I wanted our kids to have her personality and her smile. I grinned as I pictured us in a nicely decorated home in a secluded area near a town with a lot of kids running around and playing. Soon I laid down myself and placed by arms behind my head and crossed my legs. I closed my eyes and pictured the only people that mattered to me. Kagome...and our future.

Nearly 2 weeks had passed since then, the whole city was lit up with Christmas lights, there were trees by the shopping centres, and there were decorations of lights on buildings and houses. Santa Claus and snowmen with reindeer's and sleighs for decorations outside people's houses. There was Christmas music in practically every shop you went to, and heck there was even a Christmas tree in the pub along with lights adorning outside. Our school had a mini Christmas tree in each class, and a massive one in the main entrance. Today was Friday and tomorrow was Christmas eve. 'Unfortunately' Kagome's mother was gone on christmas eve but would be back the next day during lunch. I was more than happy that she went, meaning I had Kagome all to myself. Ever since then we had said I love you everyday and never missed a day. We were sad that we only had a week or so with Kei left before they'd take him back and give us our grades. But we promised to have as many moments together as we possibly could. And right now we were in our favourite place in the whole school. The back of the library.

Kei was on the table and I was sitting on the floor with my back against the wall and Kagome straddling my lap as our lips were glued together. The table and chair hid us well so I didn't need to worry about anybody intruding on our time together. Her arms were on my shoulders and one of my arms was on her lower back whilst the other was behind her head. I brushed my fingers through her hair and gently tugged it so Kagome's head was tilted back. She moaned quietly as my kisses and licks were on her neck and travelling down her shoulder. She giggled as I tickled her playfully. "Inu...st-stop...hahaha" I kept on tickling her as she fought on my lap causing her to grind against me, I threw my head back and groaned. Kagome stopped instantly and without realising I was whining slightly. I met her eyes and she licked her lip and moved her hips slowly.

I hissed as she grinded harder and faster. "Ka-Kagome...s-stop...oh god..." however she just carried on which caused me to bite my tongue from moaning. I grabbed her hips and stopped her. I inhaled deeply before exhaling. I looked into her lust filled eyes, which were now mixed with a little confusion. I noticed how my vision was a little red, meaning my demon was so close to getting out of control. "Kagome...if you carried on...god let's just say no-body else would want to use that table"

Kagome blushed and giggled before kissed me once more. And then Kei started crying. We both groaned, god were we going to miss the runt, but at the same time he would allow us to have one heated moment without crying. We both stood up, I noticed how her hair was messy and her lips were swollen and red. I smirked, damn did she look sexy. I could just imagine her with that hair, those lips and her sweaty naked body pressing against mine. I hissed as my member was making a huge tent. I almost wanted to cry out, it was so painful. Never had it been this painful. God did it just want to pop out and do what it was created for.

As Kagome fed Kei she looked down and even if I tried to hide it, hanyous and demons were much bigger than humans. So when we had boners it would show a lot, and judging by Kagome's blushing cheeks she could see it perfectly. She looked up at me and then looked back down. "Inuyasha"

I smiled and shook my head as I kissed her forehead "Don't worry Kagome. I 'll be fine" Kagome hesitantly nodded, and I knew she felt guilty. I shook my head and grabbed the duffel bag as well as my own bag and lead Kagome out of the library since the bell would ring any second now.

"Okay class now you only half a week and a half left till you hand in your projects. Now I will hand this sheet out and I will require you all to fill this final question sheet out before handing it to me along with the dolls"

Me and Kagome both looked down at Kei and just smiled sadly. Kagome hugged him tightly towards her chest and I could smell some sadness from her. I gave a small smile as I lightly touched her cheek. She looked at me and smiled, then looked down to Kei once again. I sighed, I didn't want to imagine how she would be when Kei would have to go.

"Okay class come up and collect the sheets"

I placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at me. I went to grab the sheets and read the question. 'What have you learnt from this experience?' I chuckled at the question. They have no idea.

"Okay class you are now dismissed and do not forget the examiners will take out the chip to see how well it has been taken care of. So do NOT neglect your child" And with that Mr. Myoga left.

I stood up along with Kagome and as I put my sheet of paper inside my bag I grabbed Kei so Kagome could do the same thing. I smiled and grabbed her hand tightly with Kei tucked safely in my arms. I still kept my hood up, not because I wanted to hide, but because I was so used to it that it felt weird if I didn't have it on. Plus since it was winter it kept me warm as well. Kagome was going to stay at my apartment for a bit before I had to go to work at 5:00.

"Kagome do you want to take him for a bit?" I asked, knowing she would want to spend as much time with him as she possibly could.

Kagome smiled and took him out of my arms. I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to my chest. She smiled and kissed my cheek, I smiled back and pecked her lips. Around 20 minutes later we were in my apartment, I was changing Kei as Kagome was tidying up. After I finished that I rocked Kei for about 5 minutes before he was snoring lightly and purring. I placed him on my bed and wrapped the blanket tightly around him. I smiled and turned t see Kagome by the sink drying the plates and forks she bought for my apartment.

I stood up and walked over to embrace her waist tightly. She squealed a little and laughed "Is Kei asleep?"

I nodded and purred gently as I nuzzled her cheek "I'm so happy your going to be all day with me tomorrow" I said kissing her shoulder.

Kagome nodded and hummed "Me too, I wouldn't want to spend Christmas eve anywhere else but with you" she turned her head and kissed my lips. I gladly answered back and turned her around to get better access. The kiss was slow and gentle, it wasn't rough or hungry. My arms were wrapped around her waist as I pressed her as tightly as I could to my chest. Her own hands were on my shoulders and playing with little strands of my hair. My tongue prodded her own, Kagome sighed contentedly and I gently swayed both of use from side to side as I kept kissing her, our lips never separating.

Soon however we broke the kiss for air, and it was time for me to get to work. I sighed and leaned my forehead against hers. "I really don't want to go" I said as I laid my head on her shoulder.

Kagome laughed and patted my back "You have to go Inu. But I will see you tomorrow" I sighed and nodded.

* * *

I had dropped off Kagome at home along with Kei. And with a kiss to both of them, I ran to the pub. When I entered I saw Mr. Haro there chatting with Kikyo who was twirling her hair and had on a black mini skirt, with a red strap shirt and red stilettos. Her lipstick was smudged, and from what it seemed Mr. Haro's face was where most of it went. I walked over to get changed and scrunched my nose in disgust at the smell of arousal coming from them both. As I was getting changed I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I froze and instantly threw her arms from me.

"Kikyo what the fuck are you doing, I told you if you came near me again you'd regret it" I said growling.

Kikyo pouted "Now now don't be like that. Come on what can you possibly see in that little nice girl. She is still a virgin for goodness sakes and she's what nearly 19. Ha what a joke" Kikyo crossed her arms.

I snickered and growled loudly as my demon was getting angry with the bitch "Firstly, Kagome is still a virgin because she isn't a whore like you who goes around fucking every man available. And secondly she isn't a girl she's a woman with brains, compared to you. My Kagome is beautiful, and she makes me happy. Stop being pathetic and don't you dare insult my woman in front of me. Now get out"

Kikyo huffed "Say whatever you like Inuyasha, you'll be wasting your time. You'll regret it in the end" And with that she left.

I tried so hard to even my breathing. And just finished changing and started work.

* * *

Finally it was Christmas eve and it was currently 1:00 in the afternoon. Kagome's mother left at 4:00 Meaning Kagome would be here with Kei by 5:00. My heart was quickening I couldn't wait to see her again. I bit my lip, however even though tomorrow was Christmas I didn't have enough money to buy her anything, all my savings had to go to the rent since I didn't earn any tips to help me out. I sighed and looked at my miniature note-book. Soon an idea came to me and I smiled.

Right when I finished what I was doing, I heard a soft knock on my door. My eyes widened and I looked at the time to see it was 4:48. "Inu?" Kagome's voice spoke. I instantly jumped up hid my book and ran to the door. When I opened it I saw my Kagome there with Kei in her arms, the duffel bag and a plastic bag. She smiled and kissed me "I missed you"

I smiled back "I missed you too Kagome" I grabbed her hand and brought her in, then when I closed the door I turned and embraced her tightly "I missed you a lot" I nuzzled her cheek. For the rest of the day we had laughed, joked around, made out, and the best part of the night was Kagome's cooking, which was amazing to say the least. It was around 9:30 and we were lying down on my bed. I had one arm wrapped around her shoulder, whilst the other was behind my head. Her head was on my chest and one hand was tucked under her chin whilst the other was playing with my forelocks. Kei was happily sleeping on the sofa with his warm blanket. He hadn't been asleep for most of the day, so me and Kagome had our suspicions that he would sleep all night. Speaking of which...

"Hey Kagome...it's getting late do you want to go home?" I asked, secretly praying she didn't want to.

Kagome's hand that was playing with my hair was now on my chest. I could see her bite her lip as she looked at me "Can...can I stay here for the night?"

I merely nodded and grabbed the hand from my chest and kissed it, my eyes never leaving hers. "Off course you can" I saw her lick her lips and her hand went back to my chest and softly she started to move her hand up and cupping my neck. I could see her eyes and knew the expression straight away, it was the usual expression she always had whenever she felt aroused. And as I saw her slowly close her eyes, I felt my heartbeat speed up and my breathing labouring. Her lips made contact with mine, and I could feel the heat build up in my chest and lower region.

My lips answered quickly. Our mouths were opening and closing slowly, a slow dance was starting with our tongues. We separated for a second before our lips met again. I slowly climb on top of her until I was straddling her waist. I was leaning on my forearms that were beside her head, and gently my hand grabbed tresses of her hair as her own hands were on my back creating soothing motions up and down. As our kisses started to get more heated and our bodies were now burning and begging for each other, I could feel one of Kagome's legs slowly slide up my own until it reached my waist.

I let go of her lips before slowly kissing and sucking on each side of her neck. I heard Kagome moan as her hiked up leg now slowly and sensually slid back down. Her hands went to cup my cheeks and brought my lips back on hers. Her hands tightened on my shoulders once before sliding down my sides and reaching the hem of my long-sleeved black shirt. I separated from the kiss and sat up removing the shirt.

I could smell Kagome's arousal as she saw my naked chest. My muscles were tightening at the thought of what was probably going to happen tonight. I bent back down and our lips met each other's once again. My own hands weren't idle either, as they slid down her sides and to the hem of her own shirt. Kagome smiled as she put her hands on my chest and pulled away from the kiss. We both sat up and she slowly raised her arms above her head. My hands slowly took of the shirt which revealed a beautiful crème vintage lace bra. I gently pushed her back down on the mattress, and I bent down to kiss her neck again and as I did my hands went on her straps and pulled them away from her shoulders. I gently placed kisses on her bare shoulders. Then I felt her hands in my hair as she arched her back.

Getting the idea, my hands went behind her back and unclasped the bra. I looked into her eyes as I started to take that off as well. Kagome smiled and nodded, then I fully took of her bra, and came face to face with her chest. They looked perfect, I could smell Kagome's uncertainty, and I knew she was self concious right now. I cupped one of the mounds and smiled as my lips landed on hers for a peck "You look beautiful Kagome" I whispered in her ear.

Kagome's hands went from my hair to my cheeks "Do you mean that" I grabbed her hand and brought it to the left side of my chest over my heart.

"I promise" I said quietly.

Kagome wrapped her arms around my neck and enveloped my lips with her own. I felt Kagome's hands slide down my chest slowly until she reached the top of my jeans, and gently unbuttoned them and pulling the zipper down. My breathing stopped for a moment and our lips separated. "K-Kagome?"

Kagome bit her lip and removed her hands in an instant "I'm sorry I just-" I kissed her once more to stop her from talking and then separated.

"Sh Kagome. I didn't mind, and I don't mind. But...are you sure?"

Kagome nodded "I want you Inuyasha. I want you so badly" and with those words I stood up and saw Kagome lean on her forearms as she saw me, biting her lip as I took of my jeans. I then walked over to her and crawled up until I reached the top of her own jeans. Kagome's eyes never left mine as she lifted her hips for me to take them off completely. Soon once they were off and I saw matching crème vintage lacy item. I looked at her hungrily, her petite hourglass body, her ivory skin, the way her ebony hair was laying on the pillow behind, her. Her chestnut eyes looking at me with equal hunger and want.

If we were going to do this, then I wanted to take it slow. For both of us, I wanted her to remember this time, so whenever it was Christmas eve we could think back to this day, and remember just how special it was.

I went back up and covered her body with my own, as our lips met and danced a hungry melody. Our lips opening and closing, as my teeth was grazing her bottom lip causing her to moan. My hands went to her breasts and as I cupped both her lips separated from mine and she moaned loudly. I smirked and bent my head to lick and suck on her pink nipple that was calling for me. Kagome moaned even louder as I gently bit on it. I then moved to the other one and did the same thing, I sucked and licked as I teased the other one. Soon when I finished with her breasts I moved back up and smelt how her scent heightened and was begging me to touch her. I kissed her lips slowly and sensually. I then felt both of her legs slowly and teasingly slide up my legs as her hands massaged by back up and down. Her legs stopped as she reached my waist and pushed my hard member to grind against her woman hood.

Kagome moaned loudly as I hissed. God was she wet, I could feel her wetness from outside, she was ripe and ready for me to take her. I kept kissing her lips hungrily and desperately whilst pressing my body as close as I could against hers. Masculinity blending with femininity perfectly, as I started a slow rhythm with my hips rocking back and forth slowly, trying to tease her even more.

Kagome separated her lips with mine "Enough teasing Inuyasha...please just..."

Getting the message my hand slid down her tone stomach slowly, my fingers tickling her skin. I then felt the strap of her panties and put my hand lower, I felt no hair. She must shave then. My finger tauntingly played with her opening, as my body was still looming over hers and my lips were on her neck. Her hands were behind my head. "God Inuyasha please" I used one finger to gently massage her opening as inserted one. My eyes widened as they stopped their kisses on her neck. She was tight. Too tight. I looked at her and saw her face scrunched in pleasure. I carried on slowly inserting my finger in and out, but the more I did the more worried I got. I then inserted one more and bit my lip, she was so tight that my member hardened at the thought of such luck. Her moaning and groaning my name caused my fingers to quickly pump into her faster and faster. "Oh god Inuyasha...yes..yes..." I then inserted three fingers and felt how she loosened a little making me feel more relieved.

Her hands on my shoulders tightened and her toes curled as I saw her mouth open and moan loudly. "Kagome" I said huskily. My voice was deep as my member was wincing in pain. Kagome couldn't say anything and soon I felt her walls clench around my fingers. "I-Inuyasha!" yes I loved it. The way she shouted my name as she came. Soon I took my hand out and saw how it was soaked with her juices. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled up at me as her fringe was sticking to her forehead.

Kagome's eyes went from her innocent pleasure to seductive sexy. She licked her lips slowly and grabbed my hand and turned us around, so she straddled my waist. She bent down and kissed my lips slowly, gently, her tongue licking my lips and exploring everything. My hands were on her back and slowly going down her arms that were beside my head. Her kisses went to my neck and down my chest. She grabbed my wrists and sneakily held them beside my head as she kissed down my chest. My breathing was quickening and my demon growled a little, he didn't like be the submissive one. But I allowed it for now, knowing what I would gain from it.

Soon her hands were on my boxers and I saw her bite her lip in slight worry. I chuckled lightly and helped her with taking them off. And when I did I felt so much pride and a boost to my ego as her eyes widened at my length and size. Her mouth was literally open and her hands shaking as they neared it but then stopped. I grabbed her hand and smiled at her reassuringly and lead her to my very hard member. Her breathing quickened and slowly she began sliding her up and down. My claws were digging into the mattress, as her pace accelerated. I groaned as she pumped faster and squeezed even more, then I felt something hot at the top of my member and my nails dug even deeper into the mattress.

"Shit Kagome" I couldn't help but writhe and groan in pleasure as her mouth enveloped my member. She then started to suck and I could see her head bobbing up and down. I placed my hand behind her head and my breathing was getting faster and faster and my balls were tightening, then I felt myself cum hard and heard Kagome's surprise gasp, but I could feel her swallowing everything. My chest was breathing harshly and my fangs and claws were lengthening a little more. I felt Kagome's weight on my chest and saw how her eyes were begging me to take her. My hand was behind her head and slammed my lips with hers. I swapped our positions once more, and instantly felt my manhood harden once again at what it was about to witness.

I broke the kiss and my forehead was on hers. My eyes on hers, I had to say something before it went any further. "Kagome, you remember in Mr. Myoga's class when he spoke about mating" I saw Kagome nod "Well, whenever a demon has sex for the first time, they tend to mark their partners and mate for life. I...if we do this, there might be a chance I'll mate with you. And when I do there is no turning back, you cannot be with anybody else but me. Demons can't control when they mark someone, it just happens naturally. Some can control the urge to, but some others can't. So if we do this, please don't be mad or regret it afterwards. I need to know you won't regret this"

Kagome's lips were then on mine. We kissed for a while and then when we separated she looked at me and smiled "I don't mind Inuyasha, I want to be with you. And if I can be with you forever then that's even better. Make me yours Inuyasha"

And make her mine I did. That night as I kept thrusting into her, and we both kept moaning each other's names we both knew instantly that we wanted to be with each other forever. I knew in my heart as we intertwined our hands and our bodies were covered in sweat, that I would want nobody else but her. As I kept thrusting and thrusting and she kept begging me to go faster, I knew that she was my life. I kept kissing her as her legs wrapped tightly around my waist, our hips connecting and our world disappearing. Soon when I came I bit into her neck and she screamed as she put her hand against the wall. We carried on like that for 3 more times, her nails digging into my back as I thrusted harder into her, the tips of our hair damp with sweat. We both looked at each other, just like jack and rose from titanic, both our eyes spoke what we felt in that very moment.

Love

* * *

My head was laying on her chest as our breathing was evening out. The bed sheets were in a mess and both our bodies covered in sweat and filled with memories of the other. Her hands were slowly combing through my hair, our legs over one another's. It was 3 in the morning and Kei still hadn't woken up. I looked up and saw her smile in content as she looked at me, then I climbed up and with my finger moved her chin to the side and saw the mark I had given her. "Kagome...your mine now, forever"

Kagome raised her hand and touched the mark and smiled. "I'm glad"

I smiled and bent down to kiss her gently once. As we separated I realised that today was Christmas. I smirked and kissed her cheek "Merry Christmas Kagome" Kagome turned to look at the watch and laughed "Merry Christmas Inu"

I then sat up and grabbed my book from my bedside table drawer. Kagome sat up and leaned against the cold wall, holding the covers over her chest. "Inu what are you doing?"

I smiled and opened my book "This was meant to be your Christmas present. And I think this is the best time"

Kagome tilted her head to the side as she smiled. I smiled back and started speaking.

_"Words can't describe how I feel for you._  
_I hope you believe my love is true._  
_I'm keeping you in my heart._  
_I always have, right from the start._  
_When I close my eyes I think about you._  
_How you make me smile, and feel loved too._  
_You don't know how lucky I feel._  
_You've helped my heart begin to heal._  
_I don't know what I would do without you here._  
_Your my baby sent from above._  
_I used to feel like I would never find someone like you._  
_But I know now that it is true._  
_I have you to hold me and tell me it's okay._  
_I never want you to leave. I only want you to stay._  
_I love you more than you will ever know._  
_I love you baby. Don't ever let me go._  
_If you left my world would die._  
_I would have nothing but tears in my eyes._  
_So baby I'm making a promise today._  
_I'll never walk away._  
_This is my present to you._  
_This was the only way._  
_I could tell you I love you."_

Once I finished the poem, I looked to see tears in her eyes as the covers dropped exposing her chest. But I instantly felt her arms wrap around my neck as she cried. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked into my eyes as more tears fell from her eyes. "I'll never leave you Inuyasha. I love you. I love you so much baby" And with that Kagome kissed my lips and brought me down with her on the mattress, where we sealed our promise.

Of never letting the other go.

* * *

Ayumi was on the phone and a butler from the house answered.

"Yes madame?"

"Is my daughter asleep?"

The butler shook his head "She said she was at a friend's house tonight madame"

Ayumi sighed as she rubbed her eyes. She was with him again. "Okay thank you" and with that she hung up the phone. She kept thinking, and sat down in her expensive 5 star hotel room. She crossed her legs and rubbed her temples. _'I know he's a good boy. But I just can't sacrifice the business for mere college sweethearts. I'm sorry Kagome, but you have reached the limit'_

* * *

Well there you have it people. The longest chapter yet XD Thank you all for your amazing reviews I am so proud, and I made a extra long chapter for every body who helped me achieve 230! I hope this chapter is another great success everyone! ^^

Remember the more reviews the faster the update! ^^

Thank you everyone! ^^


	18. Human night

**Chapter 18: My human night**

I groaned a little as I woke up feeling the sun hit my close eyelids telling me it was daytime. I moved a little and felt another body next to mine, I slowly opened my eyes and saw a pool of ebony hair followed by a petite silk figure hidden under the covers. I smiled as I looked at my mate, her face was peaceful and she had a small smile on her face. Her lips now back to their cherry coloured plumpness. I sat up and leaned on my hand as my other hand gently brushed away a stray strand on her face and behind her ear. I smiled and my hand went to her cheek and down to the mark on her neck. I smirked and bent down to kiss it gently.

Kagome moved a little and I kissed the mark again as my other hand slid down her sides and rested on her waist. I felt Kagome's hands move to cup my cheek. I looked down to see her eyes half open with a dreamy smile on her face. I bent down and gently placed my lips over hers. The kiss was gentle but sweet, I gently licked her bottom lip before breaking the kissing. I cupped her cheek as her hand covered my own.

"Hm, morning Inu" she said groggy.

I smirked "Good morning mate"

Kagome blushed and I chuckled as I bent down and pecked her nose whilst my hand went to her neck "Good morning Kagome. My mate." I loved the fact that I can say that now without any worries.

Kagome smiled back gently "I'm so happy I'm yours Inuyasha" I smiled and bent down to kiss her. The kiss this time was so much more passionate than before. This kiss was a build up of everything we felt and how strongly our bond was at this moment. My hands laced through her hair as my body enveloped her own. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her hands were on my back. I could smell both of our arousal spiking and it made me hungry with need.

"Kagome...mate" I couldn't help but moan out as I felt her hands running down my chest now and to my member.

"Inu please" Kagome said begging.

I smirked and gently thrusted into her. Damn she was still so tight, no matter how many times I took her, it seemed that she never loosened. I groaned as she arched her back into my hold, my thrusts speeding up. "Yes...Inuyasha...". It felt amazing just like last night, I loved the way our bodies were finally connected and our souls were one. I never wanted it to end, and I would make sure it didn't. Soon after both of us came down from our high, our bodies perspiring once more, I bit into her neck causing Kagome to moan loudly and she screamed in ecstasy. I smirked and pulled back to see her flushed face, and her fast breathing.

"In-Inuyasha...I love you" She said gently as her body was shaking from her high. I smiled and felt my arms shake and lose their hold on me.

"I love you too Kagome" Then I looked at her and as I examined her body my eyes widened...oh shit! "K-Kagome I'm so sorry...I..."

Kagome was scared and sat up along with me and cupped my cheeks "What's wrong Inuyasha, why are you saying sorry?"

My eyes were closed tightly as I held my head in my hands "We didn't...I didn't...and you aren't...fuck!" I stood up not caring if I was naked I tried to even my breathing and control my slight frustration. Kagome too stood up and I could see her beautiful voluptuous body, the sun shinning on her ivory skin. She walked over to me on shaky legs, and when she tried to take one step she fell. I was quick and caught her before she landed.

"Kagome are you okay?"

Kagome nodded "Just in a little pain. But what about you, Inuyasha why are you sorry?"

I sighed loudly and picked her up bridal style placing her gently on the bed so she sat up. I sat down on the edge, both of us still in our nude glory, but we didn't care. I sighed again and grabbed her hand as I gently stroked it with my thumb. "Kagome...remember when in Mr. Myoga's class he said that if a woman mates a demon it is a 99% guaranteed...that the woman would be...pregnant" I said the last bit hesitantly.

I saw Kagome's eyes widen a little but then shrink back to their normal size. She looked down at the covers, licking her lips once before intertwining her fingers with my hand, before lifting her head and looking at me. "Inuyasha...I know we're only 19 and nearly out of college. But...eventually my mum would want be to have a child once I get married straight after college. So I would probably be pregnant next year anyway." I couldn't help but growl at the thought of anybody else having sex with Kagome. My Kagome, she was my mate and now there will be hell to pay for anybody that even as so much tries to get near her. However Kagome's next words made my heart stop.

I looked up "W-What did you say?" I asked in disbelief for a second.

Kagome giggled and repeated her words "If I am pregnant, I would be the most happiest mother-to-be in the world. I don't care if we're still young. I don't care if we've known each other for 5 months. It's Christmas today and if I do conceive it will be the best present ever"

I was shocked. Literally at lost for words. Kagome, my Kagome that has been through so much with me...was actually considering starting a family with me...even at this young age. I looked straight into her eyes. Did she even know what she would be getting herself into? She'd have a quarter hanyou demon. She would have a child that would most likely get bullied or yelled at, even sworn at. She would be made fun off for having intimacy with a lowly half-breed such as himself. Yeah maybe there are some people that wouldn't mind their relationship, but not everyone was as kind and caring as Kagome was. There is a likely chance, Kagome will be looked down upon or tormented by her friends or family.

"Kagome do you understand the consequences of being pregnant with my pup. You'll be giving birth to a quarter demon, does that not scare you. I don't want you or our pup having to be bullied for the rest of your lives. I can't stand the thought of other snobby women and bitches talking behind your back because you had mated a hanyou and given birth to one. Kagome I love you but I don't want you to get hurt...or regret it" I looked down at the covers as my eyes were closed tightly and I bit my lip "I don't want you to have to suffer like I did because of me, I don't want to be the cause of your suffering" there I said it. I said why I was afraid, I managed to explain why I was so scared and worried.

I looked up to see tears rolling down her cheeks, her chest in full sight as the drops of her tears landed on them and rolled down to her chest. I felt her hands on my face "Inuyasha, if I cared about all that did you think I'd _mate_ you?" My eyes widened a little "Do you think that I didn't know what I got myself into? I love _you_, I knew that once I mated you I'd have a totally different life, but if it's with you I'm more than happy to embrace this new life with open arms. I love _you_ and I would love nothing more than for our children to have your puppy ears and silver hair. Their beautiful traits that got me attracted to you in the first place" I was on the verge of tears as I heard Kagome's words.

"Kagome..." I said in a whisper not believing what I was hearing "What about your mother...and your family...I know you wouldn't want to disappoint them" I said a little sadly.

Kagome just shook her head "Inuyasha, if they love me they will understand that I am happy with you, and would be happy for me. And if they aren't then that's their problem"

"So...you really wouldn't mind. Having a quarter demon for a pup?"

Kagome shook her head "Never. You're the love of my life and my everything, I would love to have as many in your terms pups as we can. As long as they all have your ears" I chuckled lightly as Kagome went to stroke my ears, which made me purr. I grabbed her hand and gently kissed her palm, then bent down to kiss her lips once before drying her tears.

"Kagome...thank you" I said before bringing her into a deep kiss "you've made me so happy Kagome" I said our lips softly brushing against the other. Then as Kagome giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss, Kei decided to make his entrance.

WAAAAA WAAAAAA

We both sighed but chuckled and I saw Kagome stand up and picked up her underwear, before putting it on properly and then a shirt she walked over to Kei and picked him up putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Come here baby you hungry?"

I smiled as I put my boxers on and walked over to Kagome and Kei. I could faintly hear Kei purr as Kagome took out a bottle of formula for Kei and he drank it happily. I sat down next to her on the sofa and wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other hand on her stomach. I then smiled sadly "What...if you were pregnant now...would you want to keep it?" I asked hesitantly.

However I felt her nudge my head and I looked up to see her smile "Even if it is early, we'll both welcome him or her with open arms. But we would need to sort out work and finance, maybe we would have to drop school. But we'll see what happens when the time comes"

I nodded and kissed her once more "Your too good for me and to me Kagome. I don't deserve you, yet I have you in my arms and willing to start a family with me. I don't have much money to my name, but I still have you coming over everyday. How is it such a poor lonesome half-breed like me...managed to have an amazing, beautiful, sexy, kind-hearted woman like you. Kagome I love you and I will do anything I can in my power to make sure you and our future pups will have everything they need. I will make sure that none of you will want or need for anything I can't give you guys. I love you, and if we do become parents just know I'll never leave you, and I'll never abandon you ever. Your mine, and you're in my care, your my girlfriend, mate, wife and the woman who is going to make me a father, so I never want you to regret anything if you do fall pregnant. I will right by your side" I then sealed my promise with a heart warming kiss.

I could smell Kagome's ongoing tears prick on the sides of her eyes, and once we separated we saw that Kei had finished feeding. Kagome placed him over her shoulder and patted his back gently till she heard a light burp. I saw her smile and as we shared a kiss, I could hear her stomach grumble. I picked her up bridal style and she 'eeped' as I brought her to the bed Kei still in her arms. I kissed her forehead "Seems my girl is hungry. I'll prepare my speciality. So would you like Ramen with Ramen or...Ramen with Ramen"

Kagome giggled and Kei purred "Hmm, I think I'll have the Ramen with Ramen please"

I nodded "Coming right up beautiful" I winked and went to prepare the Ramen. Once they were nearly done I felt Kagome tap my shoulder and when I turned I saw her hold out a small black box. I looked up at her confused and then she blushed.

"I...I got it specially made for you...it's my Christmas present to you."

I just kept looking at the small black box not knowing what to say.

I notice Kagome blushing and biting her bottom lip. "I...I never had to get a guy anything, other than my brother but he was mostly video games and sweets. But...I never had to give a present to a...man before s I didn't know what to get you. I hope you like it"

Words were frozen in my throat, I couldn't say anything, I just couldn't think of what to say. Someone...for the first time other than my mum is giving me a present. I see her impatiently waiting for me to open it, and slowly I take of the lid and my eyes widen.

It was a key chain. A key chain in the shape of a sword. The handle was black, on the hilt of the sword was white diamonds, and the blade itself was long and thick in the shape of a fang no doubt silver. It was beautiful. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't think of anything to say, because when I turned the sword around it had the initials I.T I felt a wash off emotions shower me at that moment. And the first thing I did was bring Kagome in a tight embrace. My arms enveloping her body, I buried my eyes in her neck forgetting the Ramen and my shoulders shook every now and then. I couldn't help it, what she had gotten me was beautiful.

"Inuyasha do you like it?" Kagome asked. And I knew she was confused by my tears.

I moved back and cupped her cheeks as I leaned my forehead against hers. My eyes looking into her cocoa ones. I gently brushed my lips with hers "Kagome...I love it. But why a sword?"

Kagome moved back a little and played with my hair as she blushed "Well the sword symbolizes power, protection, authority, strength and courage. You are strong, you have battled throughout so many hardships in your life and held on for so long. You never broke down, because you always got up. You protect me, you protected your mother when you were younger. You stand up for me when somebody treats me wrong. You protect me with your heart and soul, you would never allow anything bad happen to people you care about. I find that the sword fitted your personality. The initials...after much thinking I had the idea to add them. But I.T doesn't just stand for Inuyasha Takahashi"

I was confused but then what she said next made my heart stop "The initials are for, Inuyasha Takahashi, Inu-no-Tiasho Takahashi, and Izayoi Takahashi. Your whole family is with you. No matter how long ago it was, your family were just as powerful, courageous and as strong as you are. Your father protected your mother and your mother protected you. You were all strong...and I knew how much they meant to you. I chose the fang, because it represented your dog heritage. Your demon side, your father and you, I chose the white diamonds to represent your mother, she was a pure soul who had gotten lost and finally found when reunited in the other world with the love of her life. I didn't want anything fancy, so I thought something small yet meaningful."

I didn't care if she saw me crying my eyes out. I couldn't help it, I broke down in tears as I brought her into a bone crushing hug and gave her a passionate kiss. There was no way I could repay her fully for such a wonderful gift. I loved her so much. The fact that she's so selfless and thought so deeply into one little Christmas gift, exclusively for me, made my heart melt and jump at the same time. I parted her lips with my tongue and when I won the small war I then showered her whole face with kisses. "Kagome you don't know how much this means to me"

I pulled back and lifted her up from her waist and spun her around. "I love you so much Kagome" I heard her giggle, and once I put her down I brushed my lips against hers again, my tears now gone. I took out the key chain carefully, and grabbed my house keys. Once I locked it in, it started to jingle gently the rays of the sun bouncing of the silver of the fang. I smiled at her and brought her into one more passionate kiss. I frowned once I remembered that she needed to go. No, no no no! Damnit! I didn't want her to go. Not after everything, not after the amazing night we both had, the mating, the words everything! She was mine, she was my girlfriend, my mate and wife in demon terms. She was under _MY_ protection, she needed to be with me and only me god damnit!

I didn't want to let her go, I feared that this was all just a beautiful dream that I would wake up one night and find myself alone. I then felt her lips tickle my own. No, I knew she was real, I knew she wasn't a fantasy or a dreamlike character. She was Kagome, and this was very much reality. Yet I didn't want to let her go. Newly mated couples should not be separated for too long, it'll weaken the bond since it's still building. We need to stay as close together as we can, we couldn't separate or be distant from each other yet...but I still knew she had an obligation to her family. If only he could speak with her family and get them to understand just how much Kagome means to me and how I would never ever for the life of me hurt her in any way shape or form. I wish her mother wasn't so cynical and big headed and would just allow Kagome to be with me. I knew her mother disliked me, not because of my actions, no but because of who I was.

In society I was below Kagome on every level, she was from a high working class family, I was working class. She was a respected human being, I was an outcast. But yet that still didn't' stop my Kagome from coming to me, and making love to me, and thinking so deeply about my past. I would only comply for her sake, no-one else's. I noticed Kagome looking at the time on her phone and sighed when she said it was 2:00. Her mother had said she'd be back by 4:00 or so. Meaning that Kei and Kagome had to go, since I had work at 5:00...I had to work on Christmas because Mr. Haro said I was the only one who could do the cleaning duty on Christmas and he'd pay me extra if I did.

I sighed and once we let go, I looked into Kagome's eyes, and she knew what I was thinking, as she looked down at the ground sadly. I grabbed her hand and kissed it, before going to my room and putting on my long-sleeved black shirt and jeans, whilst Kagome was putting her jeans and shoes on. I saw her go into my bathroom to grab my brush and brush her own hair whilst playing with Kei who was on the bed giggling at her antics. I smiled and when I put my Red jumper on and shoes. I grabbed the duffel bag to check if everything was there. Once I saw it was, I saw Kagome wrap Kei in a blanket and hug him closely to her. I smiled and grabbed her hand "Let's go" I said quietly, taking my sweet time walking to the door.

I wanted to prolong as much time as I could before separating for today. However even with as slow as we went, I felt we had reached her house way too soon for my liking. I felt Kagome's hand let go of mine as she went to grab the duffel bag. I let go of the bag and saw how she put it on the ground and with one arm wrapped it around my neck. I instantly embraced her back just as tightly, making sure to kiss one last time for today. The kiss was beautiful and had all the emotions we were feeling, the loneliness of the separation right after mating, and the fact that Kagome could very well be pregnant meaning I'd be leaving my girlfriend and pup behind, making my demon react to that horribly.

Soon after goodbyes we both whispered "I love you" and I waited until she went inside her house, before making my leave. I rubbed my hands and blew hot air into them with my mouth before placing them in my trousers. I put my hoodie up to keep my ears and neck warm, and walked back to my apartment. My heart aching, and my strength weakening along with my senses a little. The bond me and Kagome had, was very special, one of a hanyou and a human. Not many humans mate with hanyous, but the bond was stronger than any other.

If a demon mated a demon then their bond is strong because their the same species. Humans married and divorced when they pleased. But with hanyou's, they don't only merge their human side with their human mate, but they have parts of youkai in the bond also, making the bond twice as strong, and twice as harder to break. The fact that I couldn't feel Kagome nearby or smell her scent, made me react horribly. I noticed when I went to work that I was angrier than usual, and almost killed Kikyo for even touching me. Now that I was mated, my demon and my human side did not like attention from any other woman other than Kagome's. Now that I was mated, my demon only wanted attention from his female and only wanted to give affection and love to his mate.

Kikyo backed away scared, and ran to do her job. Mr. Haro didn't suspect a thing, and I just carried on working as usual. When snobby people dirtied the floor and the tables just to piss me off, I was so close to throwing the fucking silver tray over their heads and punch the bastards till they weren't recognisable. After my shift, I ran to my apartment and realised that tomorrow was the night of the new moon. My human night, now that I was mated to Kagome I wanted her to know about it. She had the right to know before she made any commitment yet. Since it was the Christmas holiday we had the whole week off starting tomorrow. So I wanted to be in hiding tomorrow and show Kagome my other side of me. I had kept at bay during those night to not see her, and she never questioned why. But now I didn't have any reason to hide and so I waited until tomorrow when she would knock on my door and I would introduce her to my other side.

When I entered my bed, my body felt cold, it felt lonely and my demon cried for it's mate. I couldn't sleep, I kept moving, tossing and turning. I clawed into my pillows, mattress and growled now and then. Damnit I needed Kagome, I could feel her suffering too. The bond between us allowed me to sense exactly how she was feeling. And I could grasp her sadness and want, her anger and frustration. I could hear her calling out to me but I couldn't answer. Unable to respond since we were in different places.

I hadn't gotten any sleep. I couldn't my body just wouldn't relax or calm down from the aggravation and distraught of having Kagome so far away. As the sun exposed my tired face and partially ripped bedding, I got up and checked my watch to see it was around nine in the morning. I groaned and thought that a shower might wake me up properly. And so as I turned the temperature of my shower to mildly warm, since I hated extremely hot showers, I managed to at least relax my body somewhat, and my eyes were more awake. I brushed through my hair and missed Kagome's fingers brushing them herself. I missed her touches, her body, her caresses. I missed her submissive nature and her kisses. I missed her so bloody much! As I looked down could see a very big boner appearing.

Newly mated demons would tend to get hornier much more quickly, and could endure sex many more times. This was because males wanted to make sure their female was pupped and that every other man could smell that she was taken and would make sure to stay away from what was theirs. Another thing that kept ringing in my head, I had a very strong feeling that Kagome had been pupped. I knew that it most likely she had been...but what scared me now more than ever was not if she'd accept me and the pup, it was more a question of, would I be a good father? I didn't want my pup to grow up without a father or a mother to take care of him or her. I wanted to make sure me and Kagome were right by their sides however many we have, and that they would never ever be alone like I was. If anybody even as much as insulted our pups I would hunt them down and kill them myself.

As I kept contemplating through my horniness and children, I had finished my shower and saw that my member was still hard and ready. I cursed under my breath and tried to hold it in, until Kagome arrived. She was meant to come around 4:00 so she didn't create much suspicion. I had sat around all day since it was six days before the new year. I sighed and got changed to my short-sleeved white polo shirt with my red jumper on top and my black jeans. I didn't have work today, but I did have work tomorrow and the next two following days. So I wanted to enjoy this time I could with Kagome. Even if it is on my human night, I wanted to make the most of today.

I grabbed my keys slowly and sat down on my sofa as I smiled gently and slowly brushed the key chain with my fingers. I promised to cherish this present for the rest of our lives. I couldn't help but think that this was still a dream. I mean how the hell could I have gotten so lucky. I laid back on the sofa and as I kept staring at it, I smiled and thought of a few more sentences to add to my unfinished poem. As I grabbed my book and turned to the unfinished poem Kagome had read out before and added a few more sentences.

_She taught me that even if some people are against you, you need to be strong and fight for those who are with you._

_She taught me that loneliness only hurts, when you make yourself believe it does_

_She taught me, that you can only move on, once you've pushed yourself to create new memories..._

I heard a knock which stopped me from writing, I smelt Kagome instantly and dropped the book and pen on the sofa as I ran to the door. I opened it and in a second she was inside and in my embrace. "Oh Inuyasha" She said quietly as she embraced me tightly. I moved back a little to notice Kei stuck to her chest, and I apologised for hugging her so tightly. Kagome just shook her head and I instantly kissed her lips and ravished her face. I took a huge whiff of her scent which made my member harden, I grabbed Kei from her arms and placed him on the sofa before going back to Kagome. I grabbed her hips and slammed her against the wall as my lips were moving over hers and my tongue proding her own. Kagome moaned in my mouth and as I pressed my body harder against hers.

I grabbed her ass and lifted her so she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I took her to my bed and fell down with her, our lips and hands hungrily roaming and searching each others bodies. As I carried on kissing up and down her neck and licking the mark on her neck to make sure my demon was satisfied with re-marking and strengthening our bond once again.

My hands went to the hem of her shirt and took it off along with her bra. We both sat up and Kagome took of my own shirt and was working on my jeans, never breaking our kisses. We separated for a second before our lips rejoined. Soon we both our trousers off, and only had our underwear in the way. As I licked and kneaded her breasts, I looked up and stopped quickly "Is Kei asleep?" I asked going to check on him, but Kagome grabbed my hand and brought my face to hers "He had his feed, changed diaper and he was asleep when we came here" I was rejoicing that he was asleep, because I wanted to take Kagome over and over again to make up for last night.

Soon our underwear was off along with the rest of the clothing. And before she knew it I was pinning her arms above her head as I thrusted hard and fast into her. Her moans and pleads were turning me on even more. "Oh god yes...I-Inu...fa-faster" and I complied wholeheartedly, her legs pushing me deeper into her. I was panting on her shoulder as I kept breathing harshly, my mind was going blank, and my vision was getting blurry, her tightness engulfing my rod was heavenly.  
"Fuck...Kagome" I groaned out as I thrusted into her at an inhuman speed. I saw her eyes closed as she bit her bottom lip. I could see beads of sweat appearing on the sides of her head and I grunted as I felt myself about to cum soon. I bent down so our chest were pressed together as I whispered in her ear. "Kagome...I'm...I'm...cuming" and it only took one last thrust, until I felt my seed spill into her, then I felt my member pulse and enlarge no doubt to make sure she was pupped. I couldn't think at that moment however. I could smell that she was also trying to get down from her high.

Around 10 minutes later we both smirked mischievously and I saw that I had at least two or so hours before I became human, and enjoyed her to the fullest. Kagome was bouncing up and down on my member as she screamed my name and I hers as I came into her for the third time. She fell on top of me and tried to catch her breath, my hands moving up and down in a soothing motion on her back as I too tried to catch my breath.

Soon however I felt my body pulse, once...twice...three times. Kagome sat up and looked at me quizzically. I took in a shaky breath as my silver hair was melding into black silk, I closed my eyes as I felt my claws and fangs shrink. I felt my ears morph into human ones beside my head. I then felt my senses lessening, Kagome's scent was lost, the noise of the outside was faint, I felt the muscles in my body shrink a little as my height went down a little too. I could feel Kagome's rigid body, and her intake of breath followed by a gasp.

"I-Inu...Inuyasha? What...what is going..." I then felt her body climb of mine as she grabbed the sheets of the bed and walk get up of the bed as she backed against the wall. I opened my eyes and sat up to look at her. She gasped as my eyes were no longer amber but auburn born like hers. I shook my head a little as I saw her shaking form against the wall looking at me weirdly.

"K-Kagome...it's me...it's me Inuaysha"

Kagome shook her head "You must be some sort of morphing demon, where is Inuyasha?"

I sighed and shook my head "Kagome I am Inuyasha, you saw me change"

Kagome bit her bottom lip "But how do I know for sure, prove to me that your my Inuyasha"

I chuckled lightly 'Silly girl'. I got up and walked over to her. I could see her shaking increase a little as she tired to cover as much of her as she could. I then grabbed her hands gently and made her let go of the covers. She gasped and went to grab it, but I snaked an arm around her waist and bent down to whisper in her ear "Should you ever feel alone. If finding times hard to bare. You can still count on me. Know I shall always be there" I whispered.

Kagome gasped and brought her hand to my cheek caressing it gently "Inuyasha...oh Inuyasha what's happened to you?" I felt Kagome's questioning eyes ask my own. I sighed and explained to her my human night that happens every night of the new moon. I explained to her how I hid it from her for the past five months, not sure of her reaction after figuring out just how weak and vulnerable I really was. I explained to her how I hated my human night, because it made me feel weak, made me feel worthless and useless. I hated not being able to smell or see or hear like I used too. I also had to be extra careful on these nights, because if anybody found out they could use it as an advantage to harm me or worse.

After my explanation Kagome had just embraced me tightly and kissed me telling me it was okay. That everything was going to be okay.

"Inuyasha I love you, no matter what you are. I love you, you human side, your hanyou side, I haven't properly met your demon side without it involving sex, but I am sure he would never hurt me. I love you, all of you. And this will never change my mind" I cried and wrapped my arms tighter around her form. Fuck my emotions.

"You have to go don't you Kagome...it's like 8:00 your mother might be worried." I said. However her arms didn't budge from their hold on me.

I felt her shake her head as she whispered "I'm staying with you tonight. I don't want you to be alone, you need somebody here and I'll be here, I 'll just tell her I met up with Sango and stayed in the hotel she was staying at for the night to spend time with her and Miroku. She won't mind, I'll say I bumped into them"

I chuckled "Your crazy Kagome"

Kagome smiled "I know. But I'm crazy for you" then Kagome's smile changed to a smirk as she licked her lips sexually "Shall we test out how good human Inuyasha is"

I growled as best as I could and picked her up both of us giggling as we carried on making love for the rest of the night, allowing our souls and bond to repair form the separation. Kei had cried two times during the night, but nothing a little foreplay couldn't rescue. I was so happy that I could have such a wonderful mate as Kagome.

* * *

'Honestly where is Kagome, she said she was going to the library, where could she be' Ayumi said pacing in her study room. Then it hit her, off course why didn't she think of it before. She shook her head and sighed "Kagome...your making me do this sooner than I wanted to" Ayumi said. Kagome was not in the library, but at a certain hanyou's house. She was her mother she knew her daughter better than anybody else. She was a teenager too and knew all the tricks, but she could just not afford to jeopardise her daughter's future and made a call to the bank.

"Hello yes may I please speak to your boss, this is Ayumi Higurashi...Thank you"

Ayumi waited patiently until she heard a male voice ont he other side of the phone "Why hello Mrs Higurashi, in what do I have the honour to hear from you at this time in the night?"

Ayumi sighed "Bankotsu I need you to do me a favour"

* * *

Well there you have it guys. I am so so sorry for the loooong wait. I hate keeping it this long, I hate it and will make sure it never happens again. 250 REVIEWS! GUYS THAT IS AMAZING. I just pray that this chapter gets me to the 270's, reading reviews boosts my confidence as well as for any other writers.

Thank you all for your commitment and so sorry for the wait. I have school next week, but I'm making sure that does not intefere, I will not make you all wait four days like this time. ^^ This chapter beat last chapter with the length, so I hope it makes up for the long wait.

Anyway more reviews faster update! ^^


	19. Goodbye Kei and Surprise Surprise

**Chapter 19: Goodbye Kei and surprise surprise**

a couple of days have passed since Kagome found out about my human night. It was really close to the new years, and it was sad knowing that Kagome had to spend it with her family. New years was two days away, and right now I was currently about to start my shift. Not only was I thinking of new years, but Kagome had started to feel queasy and very much dizzy every now and then, she usually felt like vomiting, but never did. We both had our suspicions of what was happening but we weren't so sure if our intuitions were true or not. And as a demon I could only find out at least in a week and half through the pregnancy, but it's only been a week, so I would be able to tell tomorrow if she was indeed pupped or not.

My demon was excited, but my human side was scared. I was more than happy and thrilled to have a pup, heck even two or three. Even if we were still young we both decided that if she was pregnant, then we would figure out how to balance everything. I grabbed my tray and headed of to work. Kikyo had not spoken or flirted with me again since the day my demon had been outraged at her vulgar antics to seduce me. My hair was swaying from one side to the other which started to annoy me so I just put it all on one side as I went to grab glasses and plates.

"Hey Inuyasha!" I heard Mr. Haro's voice and turned to give a small bow.

"Yes sir?" I asked in a nonchalant tone.

Mr. Haro put a cigarette in his mouth and took in a smoke before puffing it out. "Eiji can't make it on New years, his mother died you need to take over his shift" My eyes were wide

"Sir I thought employers are only allowed to work either on Christmas eve or Ne year's eve" I said not liking how I was working during two holidays.

Mr. Haro looked at me and scowled "I was going to give you extra, but since ya feel your holiday is more important forget it" I saw him smirk as he took another puff and blew the smoke in my face. My demon growling lightly as it was starting to get angry. Mr. Haro smirked "See you on New Year's eve. And if you don't show up your fired. Don't try my patience boy I have very little of it." and with that he walked away. I cursed under my breath. Damnit! It was not fair. I growled the rest of the afternoon till 9:00 when my shift ended. I sighed and put my hands in my pockets, my hoodie up to keep me warm.

I just wanted tomorrow to arrive. I just wanted to hold my Kagome in my arms and kiss her till her lips are swollen. I just waned to love her till the day we died. I just wanted to cherish her and be with her everyday for the rest of our lives. I sighed heavily and held the bridge of my nose. At least I have tomorrow off, that's a giving. I jumped into the apartment building and saw Kaede outside my door. "Hello Inuyasha"

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion "Yo" I walked towards the door and saw her smile a little sadly.

"Ye need to pay for the rent this month Inuyasha, I have cut back on the price but the money needs to be in"

I nodded and walked inside my apartment to grab money saved up and handed it to her. Kaede sighed "I wish I could give ye the rent for free. But unfortunately not many people live here. I am sorry to burden ye" Kaede said apologetically.

I shook my head "I need to pay, it's no big deal. I'm thankful you even cut the price" I said sighing, I just wanted to sleep and have Kagome in my arms.

Kaede nodded and bowed "Goodnight Inuyasha"

"Yeah, night" I said, not having the best of days. I closed the door harsher than I intended and threw myself on my sofa. Not seeing Kagome all day was killing me. Now that a week had passed our bond was stronger and we weren't in so much pain as before. However we still missed each other terribly, and could both feel it through our bond. Tomorrow I would see her and will verify if she's pregnant or not. That wasn't the only thing we had to worry about. Since January was fast approaching Kei would have to go very soon. I sighed once again, I could already feel the slight sadness from Kagome at the thought of Kei no longer being with us. I didn't want to think about it either, but even when Kei is gone we will always remember those moments, especially that we might have an actual baby to take care of.

I smiled a little. One part of me kept nagging saying it was still too early for having a pup...but the biggest part of me is happy and proud at the fact that Kagome might be pregnant. I smiled even more as I imagined Kagome's stomach swelled and healthy, her breasts tender and perfect filled with milk for the pup. I couldn't help but just want that so much...yet I'm scared. Scared of what her mother and family will think. I mean come on, Kagome Higurashi the family of a millionaire with a chain of A-class restaurants all around the globe, had mated a lowly poor hanyou, who lives in a run-down building with a one room flat. I mean it's not everyday you see hanyou's ever managing to have a life as I do now. It's not usual for hanyou's to find happiness and someone who would love them no matter what.

Many hanyou's are abandoned because their parents didn't want them. I growled at the thought, no way would my pup, our pup, ever have to suffer such a fate of fighting the world alone filled with prejudice and injustice as I had to. I would make sure our pup would never need to work at such a young age, or get bullied and have no-one to back up for him or her. If someone ever even tried to insult my pup I would find them and kill them. I stood up and ran my hands through my hair before walking to the kitchen and grabbing a glass of tap water. I drank it all in one gulp and yawned a little before taking of my jumper and trousers followed by my shirt and shoes and untied my hair so it was loose, and entered my bed. I sighed, tomorrow would be my only day off since I have to work on New Year's, and I couldn't wait to see Kagome.

* * *

I heard the door knock and ran towards it already recognising the scent. When I opened the door, I saw Kagome there smiling with a grey dress that reached just above her knees, a long beige coat on top and a pair of black Mary Jane heels. Her hair was loose and over her shoulder. I smiled as I saw Kei in her arms wrapped in the blanket and snoring lightly. She smiled at me and wrapped one arm around my neck as she kissed me. Both my arms wrapped around her waist as I answered back wholeheartedly. I closed the door never releasing our lips. When we separated I cupped her cheeks and placed my nose in the junction between her neck and shoulders and took a whiff of her scent...which had changed slightly.

I retreated my head "I missed you Kagome" I said softly.

She smiled up at me "I missed you too Inu. Kei is going to wake up soon he's been asleep for a while" Kagome walked over to the sofa as I nodded and she placed him there preparing a bottle for when he wakes up.

"You...ready to find out Kagome?" I asked sceptically.

I saw Kagome bite her bottom lip as she nodded and sat on the bed. She put a strand of her behind her ear and I could hear her shaky breathing. "Are you...okay?"

Kagome nodded a little "I just...I don't know...I guess, I'm happy...but I'm scared...I know my family will eventually understand...but..." I cupped her face and kissed her cheek.

"Kagome everything is going to be okay. I...I'm scared too...I know having a pup now is hard and even at 19 that's way to young. But if we will become parents...then I want us to become the best parents we can be for our pup. Just...please Kagome don't regret this" I said in a pleading tone.

Kagome shook her head "No I'd never regret it Inuyasha. It's just the initial shock you know."

I nodded and smiled as I brought her to stand up and went on my knees, my hands holding her hips. I looked up and smiled "You ready Kagome"

Kagome closed her eyes and nodded. I was shaking myself as I leaned forward, my nose nearing her stomach and moving a little downward...and there it was the scent. My eyes widened as I looked up at Kagome who had her eyes shut tightly. I stood up and cupped her face. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at me as she gave me a small smile. I nodded as a small smile was tugging at my lips "Your pregnant Kagome. We're going to be parent's" Once I said those words, I could see her shocked eyes and open mouth turn into a smile as she embraced me tightly. I laughed happily as I hugged her back tightly.

I could tell both of us were scared. Scared that we were too young and didn't even have stable jobs or even a house. Scared that we'd need to buy and prepare everything for our pups arrival, when we had no money. Scared of Kagome's family. I knew she was scared of their reaction, I knew she was scared that maybe her family would reject us and the pup. We were both scared and frightened of how we would manage everything. Kei had started crying and me and Kagome separated. Kagome had him in her arms and grabbed the fake formula milk in its mouth.

I embraced her tightly from behind and as she turned to me and smiled I instantly knew that she was indeed very scared but very happy. "Are you truly happy Kagome? You know what this means?" I asked needing to be reassured. needing to feel reassurance.

Kagome smiled and nodded as she kissed me, a tender kiss telling me just how happy she was and how she didn't regret anything. She pulled back from the kiss and grinned. "I am so happy Inuyasha, more than anything because you are here with me by my side. I'm scared and very worried about how this will turn out. But I do not regret ever mating or having a pup with you. I could never regret such a thing. And I will never regret it" I smiled, my chest swelling with happiness and pride as I kissed her passionately, but careful not to hit Kei. Our lips were opening and closing, and our tongues were exploring and tasting each other. Our bodies were heating up and burning with passion filled lust. However Kei had finished the bottle and was starting to cry a little.

Kagome giggled and pecked me once more before rocking him. "It's good that we had Kei, then we at least have a little experience right" I nodded and grabbed Kei from her arms as I rocked him gently. Soon he quieted down and I smiled as Kagome's arms wrapped around my waist and I felt her head lay gently on my back.

"Your going to be a wonderful father Inuyasha, I know it" I looked down at Kei and smiled.

"As long as I have you by my side Kagome" I said as I turned around and hugged her with one arm as the other was with Kei snuggling.

And for the rest of the day we were laughing and ate Ramen again as usual. Now we were lying down on my bed, my back leaning against the wall and Kagome between my legs with her back against my chest. both my hands on her stomach and her hands over my own. "What would you name them. If it was a boy or girl what would you call it?" Kagome asked me.

I shrugged "I'm not sure...I never really was good with coming up anything, especially baby names"

Kagome giggled "Well if it was a girl...I was thinking if we named her Izayoi Ayu Takahashi"

My eyes widened "I-Izayoi...you'd name our pup...after my mother?"

Kagome nodded as she smiled "Then I was thinking Ayu from my mother Ayumi. She might be strict with me, but she is still my mother. She still loves me and would never let anything happen to me. She cared for me and was an amazing kind considerate mother when I was a child. Even if she might hate my choice now, she is still my mother and I still want her to be apart of our children's lives."

I smiled and couldn't help but nuzzle her neck. This is why I loved her. She never saw the wrong in anybody. She was always so considerate and caring, she would always find the best in people no matter how harsh or rude, she would always find the good in everyone, no matter who it was. I nodded and kissed her shoulder once "I love that name, Izayoi Ayu Takahashi for a girl. Now for a boy?"

Kagome cocked her head to the side as she pursued her lips. "I was thinking of Inuharu Takahashi. Inu from your father and you, and haru because my father's name was Haruko" I smiled and nodded.

"So named after both of our parents eh?" I said nuzzling her cheek and intertwining our hands. "I love the idea Kagome. I love you so much and I will make sure to tell you everyday for the rest of our lives. Never will there be a day I would forget to tell you how much I love you. Your my life Kagome, I will love you till the day I die"

I saw tears in her eyes as her hand went behind my head and brought me down to kiss her lips gently. The kiss held our dearest emotions. Our love, our bond, our happiness and insecurities. This kiss was one that spelled out devotion towards each other and our unborn pup. Our lips were locked like that for another 5 minutes or so before we separated for air. "Would you rather have a daughter or son?" Kagome asked me after a bit.

I sighed "I don't mind, Id love them both the same and just hope their healthy" I said.

Kagome nodded and turned to straddle my lap as she fiddled with my hair "I want a daughter first, then we can have girly time" Kagome said grinning.

I sighed "Then I'd make sure to protect my girls" I said. Kagome giggled. And I looked at her confused "Why ya laughing wench" I said teasingly.

Kagome shrugged "I can imagine our daughters first boyfriend, and how'd you react"

My eyes widened and I growled a little "No way am I going to let her date until she's at least 30! I'd put a chastity belt on her if I could. Any boy that comes near my daughter will have been turned into a woman in 5 seconds flat. Or I might as well lock her in a closet until she's 30 then _THINK_ about letting her have a boyfriend."

Kagome laughed "But you are dating me aren't you?"

I stuttered and blushed "Y-Yeah but I'm not a bad person. And I know how boys minds work okay" I said folding my arms.

Kagome giggled "Then what about our son having his first girlfriend?"

I thought for a bit "Well that's fine, as long as he doesn't pup her at like 16 then it's cool"

Kagome's eyes widened "That's patriarchy for you right there."

"Yeah, but most stuff happen to girls. Girls are much more vulnerable. off course I'll be more protective of my little girl." I said.

Kagome sighed "Oh you, you're going to be so overprotective of little Izayoi if she's a girl. But you'll hoot Inuharu when he has a girlfriend"

I smirked "Off course"

Kagome kissed me and whispered against our lips "Silly" before locking our lips once again, her hips moving gently over my manhood causing it to harden. Our lips separated as I kissed her jaw and neck, my hips slowly moving with hers. Her hands were in my hair as her head was tilted back and to the side, her hair falling to one side as I kissed her neck and bit into my mating mark gently. I could hear her gasp and felt her hands go up to rub the appendages from the top to the bottom. I groaned as I felt her mouth on them, causing her cleavage to be in front of my face. I smirked and as my hands were on her waist giving he leverage my kisses went lower to her chest and playfully licked everywhere I could reach.

I flipped us over being careful of Kagome and kissed her over and over again, my manhood wanting to be free and join with its mate. I kissed down her neck and neared her cleavage where it was my cue to take of her shirt. As we took of both of our clothes, I had given one thrust which got us both moaning. I leaned down and whispered in her ear "I'll be gentle...for the pup. I'll be gentle"

Kagome looked at me and nodded, and just like that I took slow thrusts with Kagome moaning and grabbing my shoulders tightly. I kept up my slow pace but started to speed up little by little. We both moaned and groaned and I could see beads of sweat on her collarbone and neck. As I kept thrusting even more I threw her legs over my shoulders and felt myself hit her G-spot perfectly every time. "Oh Inu...yasha" I loved it when she moaned my name like that. Throughout the whole day we had made love and talked about our life in 9 months time.

* * *

Kagome was laying right on top of me, her chest pressed against my chest and her hands on my chest as she drew circles and patterns, her legs still straddling my own. I had one arm behind my head and one on her back rubbing up and down. She smiled and moved her head forward as I raised mine and met for a short kiss. Kagome smiled but then looked down. "I'm...scared Inuyasha...I'm worried, I just..."

I frowned and moved the hand that was on her back behind her head and brushed through her hair. "What do you mean Kagome?"

Kagome sighed and laid on my chest. "I just...I'm happy...but I never thought I'd have a family by 20. I guess it's just shock you know." I smiled knowingly and brought her face closer and tenderly brushed my lips against hers before tenderly kissing her. Our lips opened once and closed gently before breaking.

I looked at her and as she laid her head on my chest I rubbed her back soothingly. "I never thought I'd be a father either Kagome. Heck, I never thought I'd even be able to fall in love, and definitely not at 19. I'm scared as well...I'm petrified, but after having Kei and experiencing how it's like being a father, I'm not scared any more. After knowing how it's like having a family to protect and love, it's made me want one of my own. And now that I'm about to have one, I'm just really happy. But...we will have to sort out a hell of a lot"

Kagome smiled and nodded. I could see in her eyes that my words had really touched her, and made her happy. She caressed my face and kissed me with much more passion than before. And as we shared our moments together we knew that no matter what happened, we would battle it out. We would fight and we would work together and would always love each other no matter what happens.

* * *

"Okay class, please hand in your papers and your babies now" Mr. Myoga said.

Me and Kagome looked at each other once and I could smell her tears as she bit her bottom lip and snuggled closer into Kei's cheek. New years had passed and it was a brand new year, and a brand new start for me and Kagome. It was our first week back, and time to hand in Kei. I looked at Kagome as other people took their babies and gave it to Mr. Myoga, however Kagome was reluctant and I knew instantly she would be an excellent mother. Protective, caring, passionate. She would definitely love our pup unconditionally. It was our turn and as I grabbed our papers, Kagome carried Kei.

I looked at her and touched her own belly, letting her know, that we would soon have one of our own. Kagome took a shaky breath and as we both stood up, Mr. Myoga asked me for the papers and took Kei from Kagome, before opening the back of the baby and taking out the chip. I felt horrible, I felt sad, angry that he was taking out the chip that made Kei mobile, and I knew that I would miss those sleepless nights, those times he had interrupted me and Kagome. But also those moments that he had brought me and Kagome even closer.

I saw Myoga read out our papers to himself. First question what did I learn from this experience?

Well where do I start, I learned that having a pup isn't as easy as I had imagined or hoped. I never thought that I'd be capable of acting like a father, or would be able to control all the chores, and daily routines. However Kei had showed me that being a half-breed didn't mean I was useless, along with my girlfriend, I learnt that I had a soft side, an instinct to protect and love, something that I never thought I had before. I just hope that one day I would be able to become the best father that I can be, even if it might be hard at first, it is all worth it when you see your pup happy and healthy.

Mr. Myoga looked up at me and smiled "This is one of the most honest papers I have seen so far Inuyasha. I can tell you've learnt a lot with this experience"

I just nodded and grabbed Kagome's hand, she held onto mine tightly, and as I walked down I saw Koga look at me but then looking away. Actually since I met Kagome he hasn't been pestering me or bullying me as much as before. I wonder why?

Once the bell rang we both headed on purr way home. I didn't have work today but Kagome said she needed to help her mother out with something and so once we got to the end of the road we both looked at each other. I embraced her tightly, feeling as if I need to be careful of Kei, but remembering he wasn't with us any more. I felt Kagome's shoulders shake and held her even closer. She needed to cry, I knew how much Kei meant to her, so I would support her whenever she needed me. After maybe 25 minutes, I kissed every inch of her face and looked at her my hands cupping her face "I love you Kagome, don't ever think otherwise. I know Kei meant a lot to you" I touched her belly "but we soon will have one of our own. One that we will never have to give away. This pup will be with us always and we will never forget Kei, but let's try to think of the future okay" I whispered in her ear.

Kagome nodded and wiped her eyes before kissing me on the lips. Our tight embrace gave us warmth against the harsh cold weather that was building up over the days of winter. Once we broke from the kiss, she walked up the hill slowly, I could feel from our bond that she didn't want me to go. Now that she was pregnant, I needed to be around her even more than before. Our pup needed to know that I was close by. Pups in the womb already have the ability to sense both of its parents and when they don't they usually move around even more and start to kick a bit more harshly.

Never the less Kagome needed to go and as we waved I decided to go to my apartment, not being able to stand the goodbye. However once I got to my door I saw someone I never thought I'd see.

"M-Mrs. Higurashi?"

I saw Mrs. Higurashi turn to me and bow. "Inuyasha"

I was frozen, never had I met Kagome's mother in person and bowed instantly back. God this was embarrassing I didn't want her to have to see where I live. As I stood back up, I noticed Kagome's mother look at me before pointing to the door. "I have a few words I need to converse with you"

I nodded and quickly opened the door inviting her in. "U-Um, do you need water? I mean want water?"

She shook her head at me and I noticed her look around, and how her nose scrunched up as she studied the whole room. She turned to me once more and I shook my head as I pointed her to the sofa. "Please sit down"

Once she sat down I sat down next to her on the other side. "So...what is it you want to talk about Mrs. Higurashi?" I asked trying not to sound scared or shaky.

She nodded once "I have noticed recently that you have spent a lot of time with my daughter. And many nights she had been gone for a substantial amount of time" I froze, could she have noticed? "I have done some research on you Mr. Takahashi. You have no mother and no father. You have one sibling who has abandoned you and live in a one room apartment with nothing but a cleaning job at Shikon pub" I gritted my teeth a little, she had to rub it in didn't she.

I nodded once "Yes"

She went into her bag and took out what I could see was a brown bag. And when she gave it to me, I looked up at her and saw her nod. I opened the bag and my eyes widened.

It was money.

I looked up at her and saw her bow her head "Please, take this and leave my daughter."

My eyes widened. What was she thinking, did she really think that I was this cheap? Did she take me for a beggar?! What the hell was she talking about? How can she possibly think I would stay away from Kagome! I felt my demon anger and ready to kill the woman in front of him, however my human side was rational and binded my demon side for the moment. Was this woman crazy? Was she that prude and cruel that she would pay people to stay away from her daughter. My eyes darkened. No fucking way. I stood up and she looked at me. "What do you think you are doing?"

I threw the brown bag at her "How much was in there?" I asked, my voice serious and clear.

She looked at me wide-eyed and stood up "There is precisely twenty thousand. I had taken it out of my bank account and I employ that you take this money make use of it and leave my daughter alone. She doesn't need a.. hulligan like you to hold her back from her dream"

I snorted "Her dream? Mrs Higurashi you do not know your daughter. I might be poor, but I know Kagome better than any body else"

Her eyes widened as she slammed her foot on the ground "What is the meaning of this? How dare you insult someone of higher power"

I however stood my ground "I am sorry, but it is true. I love Kagome. I love her with every fibre of my being. She has made me a better person, she has taught me that I am not some half-breed scum that should be hated and hide myself from the world. She has taught me that I am worth more than I could ever be. I love your daughter, and even if you give billions or the whole money on this planet, I would never stoop so low as to choose money over the love of my life. She is worth more than a couple of billions. She is worth more than my life, because she is my life, and if you cannot accept that then I'm sorry but I'm never leaving Kagome's side."

Mrs. Higurashi had looked at me wide-eyed and was about to say something before I heard knocking on the door. "Inuyasha?" I heard it was Kagome, and walked over to open the door and when I did she jumped into my arms and kissed me, however when we broke apart she saw her mother in the living room and I knew Kagome would be angry.

Kagome looked at me then back at her mother. "M-Mother what...what are you doing here?"

Her mother walked over and was about to hug her, when Kagome swatted her arms away. "Kagome what is-"

"Mother what are you doing here. You have no right to come and hug me when I see that you are clearly uninvited" Kagome said angrily.

I saw her mother's mouth was agape and how she was speechless. "Kagome honey, I was merely having a few words with-"

"I don't want to hear it!" I saw Kagome look at the brown bag that had some money poking out, and instantly felt her anger rise. She turned to me and I looked at her before shaking my head, letting her know I was not taking the money.

Kagome nodded and smiled a little before looking back at her mother and frowning "How dare you mother? W-Were you bribing Inuyasha mother?"

Mr.s Higurashi stood tall and nodded "Kagome you do not need this hulligan, he will ruin your chances of having your dream-"

"DREAM! WHAT DREAM MOTHER, NO NOT MY DREAM YOUR DREAM!" My eyes widened, never has Kagome yelled. Never has she shouted and never had I felt such storng energy coming off of her.

I noticed how her mother had an even bigger frown as she was about to speak when Kagome cut her off "No mother, you listen to me! I'm tired of pretending. I hate the business, I do not want to carry it on, and hell Souta loves it. He's always talking about it, he's always trying to impress you with his knowledge, but you are always so busy with work that you've never noticed just how fond he is fo the work. You haven't noticed how I have kept ditching parties, ignoring Hojo, you have never listened to me when I was trying to tell you I hated the business, instead you pushed it away as if it was a phase. Well I'm sick and tired of it mother. I love Inuyasha, and I will be with him for the rest of my life. If you don't like that, then you are not the mother I knew and grew up with. Your just a money gold digging business woman who replaced my kind nurtured mum!"

I froze as I saw Kagome stand up for herself. However the next thing she did I did not expect, she ran out of the apartment and down the stairs. "KAGOME!" I chased after her, and I could smell her mother running behind me. "KAGOME!" I ran for her and noticed that she was running through the road, I turned to see a bright light of a car going faster than the limit and noticed how Kagome was so close to it.

My eyes widened and I ran "KAGOME!" It was as if we were in some slow motion film. I ran towards her and Kagome turned around, her hair and coat flying around her. Her tear-stained cheeks were illuminated by the car lights, and as I kept running I heard her mother scream her name. Once I was close to Kagome I pushed her as hard as I could and that's when I felt a heavy object hit me on my side, causing me to roll on the window shield as I heard a crack and the car suddenly halted, causing my bloody body to fall hard onto the ground. I could feel warm liquid running down my face and my body felt numb. My vision was blurry and I saw Kagome sitting on the ground where I pushed her and noticed the scared look she had on her face as she reached her hands out towards me and ran before crouching down, cradling my head in her lap.

"INUYASHA!" I heard her scream. "SOMEONE GET AN AMBULANCE, ANYBODY HELP. INUYASHA DON'T LEAVE ME...INUYASHA!"

I smiled faintly and tried to keep my eyes open but it was no use, darkness was clouding my head and as I smelt Kagome's tears, I gave her one last smile before my eyes closed fully and darkness welcomed me.

"INUYASHAAAAAA!"

* * *

Wowww over 260 reviews! ^^ That is amazing. Well here is a long chappie for you all. Hope you enjoy, what do you think is going to happen next? ^.^

Well the more reviews the faster update! ^.^ enjoy


	20. Forgiveness

**Chapter 20: Forgiveness.**

I felt pain. I felt pain in my head. In my arms. In my legs. My whole body felt painful. My eyelids moved her and then and slowly I opened my eyes for a second before closing them again, feeling the brightness of the light blind me. I tried once more and when I called for help, I could hardly hear my voice, it was so quiet and raspy I didn't even recognise it. I tried opening my eyes again, and again until slowly I got used to the light. My eyes were half way open and the blurry vision and white spots were slowly disappearing, showing me a box of pure white. I tried to make another sound and instantly heard my name, I could hardly grasp it but it sounded familiar.

"Inu...asha! Inuyasha... ca...hear me?"

I tried to speak but my throat hurt and felt horribly dry. Once my eyes opened fully I then saw that my white box was in fact four walls caging me in some room. I then heard the voice again and realised who it was.

"Inuyasha, please tell me you hear me, please!"

I turned my head a little and saw my beautiful angel. My Kagome. That's when I realised just what had happened for me to end up here. My eyes instantly widened and I felt harsh pain on my head, and groaned as I closed my eyes and raised a hand to my forehead, seeing an I.V drip. I then felt arms around me and I made a quiet 'umph' at the sudden hit.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" I felt Kagome's arms wrap around me tightly and I gave a lopsided smirk as I raised my arms and forgot about the pain as I embraced her as tightly as I possibly could. I felt her shoulder quiver and I knew she was crying. Crying for me. I closed my eyes tightly as I remembered that night and felt tears wanting to escape from my eyes also. I buried my nose in her neck and silently thanked the gods she was safe. I felt her hands grip my shirt as her tears stained my shoulder. I pulled her back a bit and cupped her cheeks as I kissed all over her face, from her cheeks to her nose to her lips to her eyelids, everywhere.

I saw Kagome smile and when she stood up a bit apologising for her jumping on me, I notice a small bulge in her stomach. My eyes widened, if I remember correctly a bulge to show like that needs 3 months at least, barely that. "K-Kagome...how long..." god my throat was so harsh and hoarse.

Kagome smiles sadly at me "You were in a coma, they said it wouldn't last, that you'd wake up eventually, but your demon had to appear to heal you" I saw her look to the ground as she bit her lip "Y-You sometimes kept thrashing around, and calling my name when your demon was out. Sometimes you would hurt yourself badly and only when I was here were you relaxed. But in total...you've been here for.." She took a deep breath "2 months"

My eyes widened, and I look back down at her belly. My pup was in there. Our pup was in there being created healthily and filled with love. But...god 2 months really? I looked back up at her and see her sad smile as her arms wrapped around her stomach. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and helped me sit up slowly. "Be careful Inu please" I smiled and chuckled as the pain in my sides were slowly subsiding. God my body was stiff from not being used and as I rolled my shoulders I felt htem crack and when I stretched my back clicked and my neck was stiff. I turn to Kagome and she grabs my hand before placing it above her stomach and smiling happily this time.

I looked back down and brought my other hand to caress her stomach. I noticed Kagome's eyes looking at me as her hands lovingly touched mine and she whispered "Our baby Inu, our baby"

I choked on a sob. We were really going to have a pup. I was going to be a father. My pup. My beautiful pup. I couldn't help it, fuck my injuries, fuck my pain, I grabbed Kagome in a tight embrace and heard her giggle as she kept crying herself. I nuzzled her neck and cheek, and licked her mating mark, which made her groan a little. I chuckled, god how must have Kagome suffered. My pup needed me there, thankfully I was still close to our pup so it could sense me, but...

"Kagome, if your three months by now why haven't you had your first check-up?"

I saw Kagome smile sadly again as she bent down and kissed my chapped dry lips which I had just noticed. I closed my eyes and noticed how she licked my lips with her tongue playfully before pushing her tongue in my mouth. I moaned as our kiss was soft and gentle. I smelt her crying again and I knew she was emotional now. With her pregnancy and the stress as well as the worry must have caused her to be exhausted. I felt horrible, I felt ass if I failed her. As if I betrayed her. I wasn't there for her when she needed me, with our pup just starting and everything with her mother...and I was knocked unconscious as I left Kagome alone. I whined a little as I kissed her, my eyes scrunched close and when we separated I bent my head in shame.

Kagome sniffed and cupped my cheeks "Inu, what's wrong?"

I just shook my head and raised my hands to gently grab hers and put them on my lap as I caressed the back of her hand with my thumb "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Kagome...I am so so sorry I failed you. You needed me and...and I wasn't here to be with you." I put my ears back and frowned as I whined a little "I made you suffer. I failed you" I couldn't help it, I felt horrible. I was her mate, I should have been there, protected her better.

I however felt her face nuzzle against my own as her hands went into my hair and kissed my forehead, before looking at me. "Inuyasha, if anything I'm the one who didn't protect you. That night I was so stupid, I ran for no reason, I was selfish and only thought of myself, thought of how badly I was hurt, and humiliated that my own mother would do such a thing. I ran into the road wihtout looking...and when you took the blow for me...I..." I saw her bite her bottom lip and her jaw quiver a little. My eyes were still pinned back and I kept looking into her eyes. "I felt horrible Inuyasha...it was my fault that you were hurt. If I hadn't acted so rash you would have been..." Kagome bit her bottom lip as I saw her containing her tears.

I shook my head and embraced her tightly whispering in her ear "No. No no no no, sh sh sh Kagome, this was not your fault. You didn't know. I didn't know. I'm just glad that I got to you on time Kagome. If anything happened to you or our pup..." My arms tightened and I growled for the first time in a while making my throat hurt a little "if I hadn't made it on time...and you were in my place...I would not be able to live with myself. I would die Kagome. Knowing you were gone or hurt...I wouldn't be able to live with that guilt Kagome. If I had to go back in time, I would gladly take your place again." I rocked her gently back and forth as I kissed her temple and ran my hands through her hair. "I love you Kagome...I am just happy that you and the pup are safe" I nuzzled her neck once more before gently giving her butterfly kisses on her lips.

We both smiled gently, and as I took away strands of hair from her face and placed it behind her ear, Kagome decided to lie down next to me on the hospital bed, her head on my chest. My arms were around her waist and shoulders protecting her and occasionally smelling our pup which made me growl gently as I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I saw Kagome's eyes gently closed, when I realised she must have not got much sleep worrying about me. I know I would be in the same situation. I heard soft snoring and noticed her chest moving up and down slowly. Her sweatpants and bagggy slacks with her hair knotted, her face red and pale, made me even more attracted to her. She could never look ugly in my eyes. Because she was my kind nurtured, beautiful, happy, exotic angel that is my mate and my family.

Soon however the door opened, and I saw a man clad in a white hospital gown with a stethoscope around his neck a clipboard under his arm and a smile on his face."Well I see you are awake Mr. Takahashi, this is wonderful news, seeing as your recovery was a little rocky, but at least you have woken up sooner than I expected. I am Dr. Sumoto pleased to meet you" He said with his outstretched hand. I looked at the hand and then saw how this was another male, and every now and then he would look at Kagome. I growled quietly but outstretched my hand making sure my other was around her waist and covering her stomach to protect my family.

"Inuyasha. When can I leave?" I immediately asked, bringing my other arm to embrace Kagome whose head was on my shoulder and snuggled. Kagome was the only person who he cared about so deeply. The only person I could feel safe and trust. I can't forget my bad memories as a hanyou, and was still very precautionate even if it was some flimsy doctor. And now with Kagome pregnant I am not risking anything.

I guessed Dr. Sumoto understood since he sighed and forgot about conversation with me for today. "Well Mr. Takahashi you had suffered from a head wound, you had lost a lot of blood, three ribs were broken, but because of your youaki blood they were healed, any flesh wounds you had whether minor or major were all gone by two days. However your internal wound such as your head had made you suffer a coma. Due to your strong bloodline however we knew it was only temporary until you would wake up. So as to when you will leave, we will have to do some tests today and once we get the results tomorrow morning we will decide if we deem you fit to leave tomorrow afternoon."

I nodded and laid my head on Kagome's. I heard the doctor leave, but then turned once more before speaking. "You know that young lady has not moved from your side in the past two months other than for bare necessities. I am sure she loves you very much" he said smiling gently once more before leaving.

I sighed and looked back at Kagome, before nuzzling her neck and hearing her gently groan at the sudden motion. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her neck once "I love you Kagome" I looked down and rubbed her stomach affectionately as I grinned. "I love you to pup, I promise I'll protect you and your mother forever. I will always be there for you, and I will make sure you never suffer such a fate as me" I then felt my eyes droop and weigh horribly as they closed slowly and when they were fully shut I smiled at the scent of Jasmines and lilacs and gave a small smile before nodding of in the land of dreams.

Kagome was in the bathroom that was built into the recovery room, and as I heard the water running and her gentle humming, I knew she was trying to enjoy her shower for once in god knows how long. I kept lying down waiting for Kagome. The doctors and nurses allowed Kagome to be with me during the night, for the sake of my sanity basically, now since Kagome's pregnancy has a very strong scent to it, I did not want much mess, and certainly did not want men hogging her and demon males abusing her.

I lay back down and close my eyes, when I hear a door open I smiled "Yo Kagome finished your shower that quick-" Once I sat up I saw it wasn't Kagome. If not her mother. My eyes widened a little and I didn't know how to react, however she spoke first. I saw her put her hand up as a signal for me to not talk. I saw her sit down on the sofa, and just like Kagome she bit her bottom lip and bowed her head a little.

I was shocked. I didn't understand what she was doing, but I certainly wasn't expecting this. I saw her sit up and looked straight into my eyes. "I do not even know where to start Mr. Takahashi. I am so grateful, I don't even know how to repay you for saving my daughter." My eyes widened a fraction at hearing her declaration. "I know that if it wasn't because of you, my daughter might not even be here now."

I nodded. That was all I could do. She carried on. "I also want to apologise. Apologise for being so negative towards you and being a very superficial woman. I didn't want Kagome to suffer, you see before I met her father I was poor, I was very very poor and had such a hard time making ends meat. Then I met the love of my life, and I found out after he engage to me that he was a multi-millionaire. I never cared for money, I loved Haruko for him, I never loved anybody as much as I loved him. And I think that even if he didn't become as successful as he was, I wouldn't care living in a rubbish bin for the rest of my life as long as I'm with him."

I was shocked to say the least. Surprised that Kagome's mother hadn't exactly had the best of lives, but not only was she apologising to him, but also probably telling him facts that not even Kagome knows.

"And then when he died...my world was shattered, I lost him and I didn't care about the money, I didn't care about the business I just wanted my husband back. I just wanted my soul back. But I guess after his death I felt that since he had worked so hard to make the business as successful as it is now, that I should carry it on, knowing he would love to see the business he worked so hard on and put all of his time and blood and sweat in, to succeed and see new heights he couldn't reach. However not knowing...that slowly I became a woman desperate to make money, desperate to take care of the restaurant, and desperate to make sure the business didn't fail, that I got carried away. slowly the woman Haruko fell in love with was not me but my old self. After that night with Kagome... I realised that I was trying so hard to keep the business open, not for my husbands legacy...but because it was the only thing that blinded me to him left. And seeing how Kagome was just as vulnerable and gullible as I was, I didn't want her to suffer a life I had before I met Haruko"

I saw her stand up and walk over to me as she bowed once more "All along, I never noticed that...just as I found my love, that she had found hers. And my greed to keep whatever I could of his memory left and the need to make sure my children were taken care of...blinded me from seeing the truth. And after you risked your life for Kagome...that's when I knew that you two had a bond just as strong as I had with my husband, and you already proved to me enough that I know I cant trust you with my daughter and take good care of her. I just hope you can forgive me"

I swallowed a lump in my throat. Fuck what could I say, what should I say. I was so confused, I rubbed my head a little. "I really do love Kagome Mrs. Higurashi."

She nodded "I know. I also know...about her pregnancy"

How many more damn surprises can I get in one day! "Mrs. Higurashi please don't-"

"I am happy for her. Even though it is too soon and she is still very young...I can see she wants to go through with this. And if she is confident and wants to have this child. Then I will do all I can to support you two. It is the least I can do, for everything you have done."

I didn't have a chance to say anything because Kagome came out of the shower with baggy clothes and her hair wet. "Mama, you came already" she said happily. I smiled as she walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "What are you doing here mama?"

I saw her mother nod as she walked out of the room and called for two more people. "Souta, Father" soon a boy about 12 walked in and a very old man whose eyes looked like they wanted to kill me.

"Both of you this is Inuyasha, he is your grandson in law and brother in law, say hi"

I saw the 12 years old grin as he ran to me "Oh cool, you have dog ears. Kagome says your strong, and fast, is that true? Why do you have dog ears? Oh are you a demon cool! I get a demon for a brother in law, Awesome!"

"Souta go away you little brat. Scoot" Kagome said as she smirked and tickled her brother. I merely smirked myself and ruffled his hair.

"You talk way too much for a primary schooler ya know that" I saw him shrug as he walked back to the chair. however then the elderly guy came over.

"So I see you are the one who has made my grand-daughter so happy these past few months eh. You are a demon, but I can live with that. Welcome to the family"

My eyes widened as I froze. "W-What?"

I looked around and saw Kagome smiling with tears in her eyes as she nodded. I looked over to her mother "Welcome to the family" I looked over to the brother "Welcome to the family bro"

I then felt Kagome embrace me tightly, my body still frozen in shock. "They're accepting you Inu. They're accepting us" she said her tears in the brink of her eyes.

I nodded and embraced her back just as tightly "Thank you" I whispered.

* * *

It was Sunday and I left that afternoon, and we had booked an appointment at 5:00 for our pup. Her mother kindly drove us to the GP and said that she would drive me back home too and we could all figure out the arrangements then. Kagome's head was leaning on my shoulder as my head leaned on top of hers, we were in the car and soon I felt the vehicle stop. My sides didn't' hurt as much, but they were still painful every now and then, however with Kagome by my side, I didn't feel pain at all.

We got out of the car, and walked into the building. "You ready for this Kagome" I asked nervous. It was so still, everything was so quiet and there were pregnant women, families, mothers with children, and I had my guard up as I put my hoodie up to cover my ears.

However I felt Kagome's hands touch my hoodie as she took it off again. I turned to look at her and she smiled "Don't Inu, I love you this way. And if anybody says anything just know that I don't care. I am ready for this Inuyasha"

I nodded and smiled a little as we held hands and walked to the front desk. My eyes and ears open for any danger. After the other night, I was scared, I didn't want another incident like that one to happen again. I didn't want another repeat. Once we got to the desk there was a lady with red hair who smiled and asked kindly "Yes?"

I wrapped my arms around Kagome's waist as she spoke "We are here to see doctor jun for my check-up at 5:00"

The woman nodded and then looked at me before losing her smile a little then going back to the computer screen "Ah your three months pregnancy appointment. No problem, is this the...father" I could hear a little disgust in her voice and growled a little.

I turned to Kagome and knew she had noticed however she just smiled "Yes he is the father of our child" I smiled. Kagome truly did not mind being with me. She really didn't care. Oh Kagome. I turned to see the woman and nodded.

"Yeah I'm the father got a problem?" I said a little gruff.

The woman shook her head "No problem at all, please have a seat until doctor jun contacts you. I'll let her know you are here" I nodded and me and Kagome went to sit down, however instead I pulled her to sit on my lap. Her head was on my shoulder and both her arms on her stomach, with my own arms wrapped around her. I slouched in my chair a little as I covered my eyes behind my bangs and nuzzled her neck and licked her cheek once before nuzzling it again.

"I'm so excited Inu! We'll be able to find out if it's going to be a boy or girl!" Kagome said happily.

I chuckled lightly and nodded as I rubbed her stomach that was warm due to Kagome's arms being there for a while. "I can't wait either"

I felt one of her hands making swirls on my chest "Inu, I don't want you to take what that woman said seriously okay? You are an amazing person, and deserves to be a father just like any other man out there. So please...don't regret being a father or ever think you will not be a good one"

I put my finger under her chin and raised her head so her eyes met mine "I would never ever regret being a father. And...I wasn't hurt before. If anything I was angry, not because she insulted me, but because it silently insulted you and that pissed me off more than anything. Never will I regret having a pup with you Kagome" I saw her giggle as I licked her neck and mating mark.

I then felt her hands rub my ears, and soon my lips were on hers in a passionate kiss. Our tongues duelling and our mouths opening and closing softly and slowly. Then my ears twitched as I heard a door open, and heard a feminine voice call us. "Mr and Mrs Takahashi" My eyes widened for a moment, and when I turned to look back at Kagome I saw her blushing and hiding her face. I couldn't believe it...she put my name under hers. She has just placed herself as...my wife. I couldn't help it, I knew we would be together forever and that would eventually happen. But the fact that she had decided that this early on in the relationship made my heart soar.

We both got up and doctor Jun nodded as she guided us to her room. When we entered I scrunched up my nose as I smelt harsh chemicals and the stuffy room made my stomach growl disapprovingly. I looked around and saw plain white walls, a bed that was wider than usual and could move up and down. A computer screen with cables everywhere, then the doctor spoke.

"Okay Mrs. Takahashi please lie down here and lift up your shirt so we can see how your baby is doing. And since you're in your first trimester, we might be able to catch the gender." Then she turned to me and outstretched her hand "Hi, my name is doctor Jun and I'm assuming you're the father" she said smiling. I just nodded and went straight to Kagome's side, who was already lying down on the bed with her shirt pulled up.

"Now I'm going to put this gell, it will be cold at first but don't worry it will subside. Now here we go" we both saw her press the button on the computer and pressed a couple more before holding the little contraption I have seen in various films and TV programmes. She then went to grab gel and put it on Kagome's stomach. I felt my demon growl quietly. We were very overprotective of her stomach. I did not like it one bit when anyone's hands other than hers or mine went onto her stomach. It made me scared that they could just rip it any time and I wouldn't have noticed. But I repressed the urge to glare and then saw the doctor put the little contraption on her stomach.

I felt Kagome's hand hold mine and I looked down to see her smiling up at me and I gave a nervous smile back. And that's when I knew, holy shit I was crapping my pants. I was going to see my pup for the first time. I was actually going to be able to see my pup, find out the gender of my pup...and...oh my god.

"Okay now let's see" The doctor said as she moved the little device. "Well it's safe to say you are only having one child. It is perfectly healthy, and if you see here..." she was pointing to the screen "this round shape here is the head, and this small almost kidney-shaped image is the body" I was confused, at first all I saw was black and white, but focusing my eyes more, that's when I could distinguish perfectly our little pup. "Now let's check the gender shall we"

I felt Kagome's hand tighten on mine. I held hers tightly as well trying to control my breathing. "Well it seems you will be having a boy"

My eyes widened and I smelt Kagome's tears. My son...our son. I was going to be a father to a boy. My son. Our beautiful son. "Welcome...Inuharu Takahashi" I heard Kagome say quietly. I nodded and smiled. Soon the doctor printed out a few copies as instructed and once we walked out of the building, Kagome jumped into my arms and squealed as she laughed happily. I laughed just as happily and spun her around.

When I put her down she gave a happy sigh as she looked at the pictures and squealed some more "Look Inu, look our son. We're actually having a pup! Oh my god a boy!" I couldn't help but grin as I embraced her tightly. I have never seen Kagome as happy as I had seen her today. And that's when I knew...the our pup would not suffer the way I did. Kagome would be a very loving and caring mother.

I saw Kagome take out her phone as she dialled her mothers number. Around 15 minutes later we saw her mother turn up in a limousine and as she came out form the back door she smiled and embraced both of us. Both being the key word. "I am so happy for the both of you. So is it a boy or girl?"

Kagome smiled happily "A boy. Inuharu"

I saw Kagome's mother's eyes look at us gently "Haru...after your father" Kagome nodded and her mother looked at me as she smiled and embraced both of us again. "I am so sorry" me and Kagome both silently forgave her as Kagome cried in her mothers shoulder and I merely nodded.

* * *

Soon we were back at my apartment with Kagome's mother and started talking business. "Now Inuyasha, Kagome, we have to sort out school. I think it's best if you still go, until it is necessary for Kagome to stop, and for the rest of the year she can do her exams on-line, while you Inuyasha, carry on studying. You need a job to support you, Kagome and your child" I nodded "Now about money, I do not want you two to worry. I will buy any necessary items for my grandson"

Kagome shook her head "Mum I'll get a job, I don't want to rely on you so much"

Her mother shook her head "Kagome, I want to spoil my unborn grandson as much as I can. And plus Kagome we have money. If we didn't that'd be a different story, but I do have it and I want to use it on things that matter. I don't want you two to strain yourselves, especially you Kagome honey, you cannot afford to be stressed out"

I heard Kagome sigh sadly as she nodded. "I have my job at the pub...shit...I need to go to Mr. Haro" I said sighing. I was definitely fired no questions asked.

Kagome's mother nodded "I think that will be best. Tomorrow is Monday and you both have school. If you want Kagome...I allow you to stay here with Inuyasha. You both are about to have a family. Albeit I think it's too young, but if you both are willing, then I want nothing more but for you to be happy"

Kagome then spoke "But what about the business mum"

I saw her mother's eyes close before opening again "Souta has promised me to take over it. You were right Kagome, he is very happy about it. He's even helping me out part-time" she giggled along with Kagome. "So you don't worry about the business. And I have spoken with Hojo and he explained how he was more than happy that you were content with your life and instead is engaged to Eri, the daughter of a upstanding family two levels below us, so he won't be bothering you any more."

I then asked "What did the school do about my education when I was gone" Damnit I can't believe were in march already. It's just so weird, I hope I can still go.

I saw Kagome's mother nod once "We called the school told them what happened. And because of your perfect attendance and extremely high grades, they allowed for you to be absent until you were better. If it was more than five months then they'd take you out. Thankfully it wasn't so your still eligible to go to school"

I nodded and sighed quietly. Thankfully I can at least get an education.

After much more talking about baby supplies, and food and timetables. Kagome's mother left with a kiss and hug from Kagome, and a hug from me. Soon it was just me and Kagome, and when I turned around I saw her on the bed looking lovingly at the photos of the ultra-scan. I smiled and walked over to the bed and sitting beside her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and looking at the pictures also. "I will protect you both with my life Kagome. I promise you and Inuharu will not need to ask for anything or want for anything ever. I will protect you both with my life"

I made that promise and vowed to never let any harm come to my family. I promised and I'm keeping that promise till the day I died.

* * *

It was school and when we entered, we didn't care about hiding our relationship any more, and thankfully Kagome's mother did not leak to the news and the journalists anything about the great daughter Higurashi running away or something. However since demons such as Koga were still in the school, they could smell Kagome's pregnancy also, and most demons looked at me disgustingly whilst some others didn't bother me any more. However there was always that one. Koga.

"Hey mutt-face I see you got her pregnant eh? Another half-breed to add to the pile of useless junk like you in this world" I growled dangerously.

"What did you just say" I said harshly.

"Inuyasha" I heard Kagome's soft voice call out to me.

Koga just snorted "I said another half-breed mutt to add to the trash in this society"

I cracked my knuckles and felt my breathing labouring and my eyes narrowing dangerously towards the wolf demon. How dare he insult my pup" "The only fucking trash in this world will be your body in the the ditch in the next five minutes"

I lunged for him and heard Kagome's soft voice calling out to me. But I ignored it. No fucking demon would insult my family and especially not my un-born pup. Not my son. Not my boy. I managed to punch him once as he fell backwards. My anger was flaring dangerously and my teeth and claws were elongating. How dare he! My demon gorwled out. Koga stood back up and wiped the blood trickling down the corner of his mouth.

"I'll get you for that you fucking half-breed!"

"Bring it on you asshole!" I said back my claws lunging for him.

I blocked his kick and punched him once in the stomach and once in the face so hard Koga was sent flying and hit the wall on the other end making it crack. I kept growling and everybody was present. I saw Koga stand up and when we both ran to each other for the final blow, I saw Kagome in front of me, and Koga charging with his claws fast. "KAGOME!" I quickly grabbed her and jumped to the side just on time for to miss Koga's hit.

Koga turned around and growled but had his eyes wide open as he saw Kagome.

I had Kagome in my embrace holding her tightly, my nose on the crook of her neck as I licked and kissed it thanking the gods that I made it on time. I pulled her away at arm's length and stared at her hard. My demon only subsiding a fraction. "What the hell is wrong with you Kagome, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you or our pup. Do you know what a dangerous stunt you pulled just now! Are you crazy he could have killed you!"

I saw Koga look at me as other girls 'awwed' and most humans were quivering in fear. I held her hand and looked at Koga "This isn't over wolf shit" After that I walked away and pulled Kagome with me tugging a bit to harshly, but she needed to know I was not happy with her behaviour.

"Inu-"

"Don't say a thing" I interrupted her. I saw her head down and I instantly felt like a jerk and a bastard, but I needed her to know how scared and hurt I was. We got to the roof since the weather was moderately warm and when we got there I closed the door and stared at her.

I was angry, angry because she put herself in danger, and angry because she didn't trust me to win. "I could have won Kagome. This fight was important!"

"Why was it important?" Kagome said trying not to cry.

"He had insulted you and our pup Kagome, and my instincts had told me to make him pay for what he said, and he knew that and accepted my challenge. sometimes I need to fight and stand up for myself. Demons were born to fight and prove who is more worthy for a mate, or food, or for shelter, and most of all for pride. We fight sometimes because we need too Kagome" I said.

I saw Kagome hide her face and I instantly went and enveloped my arms around her body and quietly whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry Kagome please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you sad, please." I growled gently and nuzzled her cheeks and neck asking for forgiveness for making her cry.

Kagome nodded "I know Inu. I was just scared. I didn't want to see you hurt. And I guess I'm crying because my hormones are kicking in" She said laughing lightly, whilst sniffing her nose.

I cupped her face and kissed her with all I had. My lips moving over hers in a desperate need. I felt her hands knotting in my hair before moving down and gripping my shoulders. Our tongues played and our moans and groans were growing, as my hands went from her back to cup her ass. I pulled her closer to my boner and we both moaned loudly as I kissed down her neck and bit into her mate mark a little. Her arousal heightened, and I smirked as my kisses went back to her lips before sucking her tongue and grinding our hips again. As we separated from lack of air.

I licked both my lips once as I stared into her eyes that were still closed and she was biting her lip, her head tilted a bit back. Then she opened them and the look in her eyes were lustful yet sorry. "I'm sorry Inu...I just didn't want anything to happen to you. I..." I closed my eyes and kissed her once more quieting her words. as we parted our lips I whispered in the kiss.

"I know"

* * *

It was after school, and I hadn't heard from Koga, but instead I had much bigger problems to deal with now. Mr. Haro. I felt Kagome's hand in mine and as she stared at me with a smile I smiled back and walked in, my head held high. I might be fired but I am going to be a father, I needed to remember that. Once I walked in, the scent of the alcohol cigarettes and arousal hit me harshly. I walked around and saw on the phone with someone.

"Yeah rick I know...ya okay...yeah..." I cleared my throat and he turned to face me. His eyes dark as he went to grab the cigarette from his mouth. "Let me call ya back" he closed the phone and walked over to me. "What the fuck ya doing here" He told me harshly.

I fisted my hands tightly " , I am sorry but for the last two months I have been in hospital trying to recover from a coma after saving my pregnant girlfriend from an accident. I know I'm not eligible to work any more since you probably hired someone else. But I thought it was best to come and tell you why I was absent."

I saw him clear his throat as he scratched the back of his neck "Look I know I ain't been the best of a boss, but I ain't firing you. Mainly for the fact ya got a pregnant girl and I was in your shoes one time. But I swear if you miss again I'm firing you for good"

I sighed once and smiled "Thank you"

I saw him nod once as he put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it once "Good luck kid" I was shocked. Why was everything changing so drastically. I wasn't complaining but other than Koga, Kagome's mother came apologising, is apologising, I'm still in school still have my job, AND I'm going to be a dad.

I smirked as I chuckled lightly. Life really is unpredictable.

I walked out and saw Kagome there smiling back at me happily as she reached out her hand for me to grab. Since then I saw an angelic soft white light blossoming behind her, engulfing me in a wave of warmth. My life was just starting.

And it was starting with her.

* * *

Well everybody one last chapter before this story comes to an end. The next chapter is the epilogue! ^^ It's sad to finish this story, but the main message has been spoken and I think that both Inuyasha and Kagome have truly found their peace.

So one last chapter. Do keep enjoying, and I'll make sure to make the finale looooong ;) My second to last update is done. I will thank every one of my reviewers in the next chapter and guests.

Until the epilogue guys! ^^ 300 REVIEWS FOR THE WIN!


	21. Epilogue

**Chapter 21: Perfect Imperfections.**

"Inuharu, come back here" I said sighing heavily as my son kept running around the room in hyper mode. Why the hell did they give him sugar in the nursery when I specifically told them not to, were they stupid or just plain dumb.

"Try catching me daddy!" He said as he headed near the kitchen.

I just shook my head as I chuckled. You heard right he said daddy. Kagome gave birth to Inuharu in august of that year, and 4 weeks after his birth I managed to graduate from college and had references from my English teachers and for my exceptionally high grades I was on my course for Uni, I was in my last year, and had already published a book called "Perfect Imperfecionist" more of a book, I mean filled with poems dating from my childhood to the time I married Kagome, to when we had Inuharu in the world. That day...that day was a day I would never forget.

* * *

_.-.-.-.-.-2 years ago in august.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"Kagome, stay calm baby, stay calm!" I said worriedly as the nurses wheeled her into a room. I felt Kagome's hand squeeze mine as another contraction hit her. She kept breathing harshly, and her face was scrunched up in pain and sweat, as her hand was holding mine.

"Sir you will need to wear this" One of the nurses said handing me a blue jacket of some sort and a white cap hat like thing. I cursed and threw the cap away as I just put the coat on. Kagome needed me, I didn't have time to stuff my hair in some plastic hat. I ran to Kagome's side instantly. The nurses checked her over and helped her change from her clothes into a white gown and laid her on the bed.

"Inuyasha" I heard her say as she closed her eyes again in pain.

"Baby its going to be okay, It;s going to be okay" I kept saying as I held her hand and bent down to whisper in her ear as I kissed her face to distract her.

"Please make it stop" Kagome begged as she looked at me, her face sweating, her hair stuck to her forehead and her eyes red from tears along with her cheeks. I wanted to scream, I wanted the nurses to come in and deliver our pup already. I felt horrible I whined and whined as I tried soothing my mate and the love of my life. But there was nothing I could do about it.

"It will baby, it will all stop I promise you" I said as I kissed her face over and over. Her arms wrapping around my neck as I buried my nose in her neck, I could smell the pups strong scent and it made me dare I say it purr in contentment as I realised...that holy shit I'm going to be a father.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Takahashi, I need to check how many centimetres you are dilated in order to know on average when you will be ready to push" A female nurse said smiling gently.

Kagome nodded and I never moved from her side as the nurse was inspecting her, touching her stomach and pressing down on points as well as grabbing some sort of special ruler to measure something.

I saw the nurse nod as she spoke "Well it seems you are 4cm dilated, you need to be at least 10cm dilated. You've been in the hospital for 2 hours now, how long was it since you got contractions?" the nurse said kindly.

Kagome tried to speak but I could tell the pain was too much for her, so I spoke instead. "She had contractions every 7 or so minutes for around 20 minutes before it got closer together, and it took us another 20 to reach the hospital" I said.

The nurse nodded "Okay so in total you have been with contractions for over 3 nearly 4 hours. We will check you in every hour to see how your progressing okay"

Those whole extra 5 hours of non stop tears and crying and pain, it was finally time for Inuharu to be born.

"Come on push!" A midwife said.

Kagome squeezed my hands as she pushed for over an hour. Kagome laid back and cried out "I can't...I can't any more" she said whispering the last words.

I shook my head "No baby come on you can do this, we are in this together I know you can do it" I kept saying trying to encourage her as much as possible. I felt her nod slowly and soon around half hour later that is when finally it was my time to cry...it was the sound of my son's crying.

The sound that indicated to us, that we were parents.

"It's a healthy baby boy Mr and Mrs. Takahashi, congratulations!" The midwife said as she took our son to wash the blood of him.

I turned to see Kagome smiling up at me happily as I saw her own tears, knowing they were tears of joy. I couldn't hold them in any longer, I didn't care if I looked weak. This was the most important and the most precious day of our lives. I bent down and kissed Kagome passionately, my tears mingling with hers. "Kagome thank you so much!" I said overwhelmed, I was so happy.

"Would the new parent's like to hold their first son" The midwife said smiling brightly.

I turned to Kagome as I helped her sit up, my mind going fuzzy and my tears slowly fading. I saw Kagome hold out her hands to our still crying son, and when Kagome for the first time held him, I saw the midwife help lift the shirt to expose one breast for Inuharu to drink from. Once he latched on, his crying turned into satisfying purring gurgles.

"Inuyasha...oh my god, he looks like you" Kagome said quietly giggling as she noticed his bright short silver hair. When I saw Kagome's hand reach above his head, I noticed to plastered silver dog ears against his scalp, followed by Kagome's giggle. "Well he's definitely your son" Kagome said as I smiled back and took many deep breaths. I stood up and as I looked at my son I felt my hands shake, I felt scared of holding him. What if I scratched him or dropped him. "Inuyasha do you want to hold him, he's finished feeding" Kagome said as she kissed Inuharu's head and handed him to me. I shook my head at first and saw Kagome's pleading gaze in her eyes. "You can do it Inuyasha"

I took one deep breath as I brushed my fingers through my hair once and slowly took out my arms, Kagome smiled and soon Inuharu was in my arms. My eyes widened as he slowly opened his eyes. And when he did I saw a strong dark hue of chocolate laced with a little caramel. My breath stopped and my heart quickened. I couldn't believe how small he was, he was the size from my hand to my elbow. I felt his eyes look at mine and as mine stared in his one, I could see his nose twitch slowly, I instantly knew he was already trying out his demon instincts. And when he finished sniffing he looked back at me and snuggled closer to my chest as he raised his hand a little and touched my cheek. My world froze, my mind stopped and all I could feel was the undying love I had for my son at that moment. A creation between me and Kagome's. Our son. My son.

God I have a son. Since that moment I had vowed and wished to protect him and Kagome for the rest of my life till the day I died. I leaned forward and kissed Kagome passionately as she smiled in the kiss. Once we separated our eyes met and Inuharu kept looking between me and Kagome. "Inu are you happy" She said smiling gently caressing our sons cheek.

I choked on a sob as my shoulders shook and I hid my face in her shoulder, our son held protectively in my arms. "God Kagome. I'm so happy thank you so much. I love you Kagome, I love you so much, thank you" I said as I stood up with Inuharu and growled low in my chest as my fatherly instincts was starting to kick in. I saw his eyes close as his hands were still in fists, and his feet was tucked into his body. His skin was so soft, and instantly he smelled like me and Kagome.

Our little family. Soon we called Mrs. Higurashi and all her family came in and all cried tears of joy as we all prayed for a long life of happiness like these days.

* * *

Since then we already had a three bedroom apartment thanks to my wges at the pub that I was saving and with much denying Mrs. Higurashi eventually managed to transfer money without us knowing, and insisted that if we didn't use her money, she'd buy us an apartment herself of her choosing. It was fully decorated...well Inuharu's room was, and thankfully two days after finishing the room he was born. However my concentration broke as I saw Kagome walk out of the kitchen with two towels in each hand carrying a hot bowl of Ramen. Inuharu running around her causing her to lose balance now and then "Slow down honey" I heard Kagome say giggling. I looked at her and smiled. She was wearing a baby blue blouse that was tucked into a white chiffon skirt that reached just above her knees and slippers. Her hair was braided and put on one side over her shoulder with her fringe to one side of her face, and an apron that was tied around her waist that outlined a bulging bump on her stomach. I smirked, yep our second pup.

I saw her put the bowl on the table, and when Inuharu ran back to the living-room laughing, Kagome opened her arms and he jumped in them "Mummy!" Kagome laughed as she spun him around. I smiled and walked over to my family. Inuharu turned to me and reached out his arms "Daddy hold me" I chuckled as I grabbed my 2-year-old son from Kagome, and threw him in the air twice before blowing rasberries on his stomach. "Daddy...that...tickles!"

I kept laughing and spun him around. "I don't know who's more hyper now, the son or the father" Kagome said jokingly as she walked back to the table to set out the plates. I nestled Inuharu in my arms as I walked over to Kagome.

I kissed her forehead as I answered "Were boys what can you say"

Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled as she turned to kiss my cheek "My boys. Now come on dinner is ready" she said turning to run back into the kitchen before tripping a little, I instantly ran to her and caught her in time. She turned to me and smiled a little. "I'm sorry" she said in a tiny voice.

I growled a little before embracing her tightly "Be careful. Your with pup now, you can't strain yourself. Please I don't want anything to happen to you or to her" Yep, we were going to have a girl now. Kagome was 4 months pregnant and with a girl, Izayoi Ayu Takahashi.

I felt her nod and embraced me back "I know I'm sorry" I growled lightly and nuzzled her cheek with my own as I did the same with her neck.

"Mummy you okay! I heard daddy growl" We heard Inuharu say as he ran to us.

I chuckled and picked him up again. "Everything is just fine pup. Your mummy and Izayoi are fine, daddy just got a little scared"

Inuharu frowned "Why daddy get scared?"

I blew rasberries on his stomach as he giggled. "Nothing, your mummy was a little silly"

Inuharu nodded and gave a grin "Me hungry!" and just after saying that, his stomach rumbled.

Kagome laughed "Coming right up sweety"

As I set Inuharu on his high chair, I sat right next to him on one side whilst Kagome sat across from us. Soon Kagome walked in and set a plate in front of herself and two bowls in front of me and a bowl in front of Inuharu. "Okay boys, here you go" Kagome said as she filled both my bowls to the brim the home cooked Ramen, and did the same with Inuharu's bowl.

"Thank you mummy!" Inuharu said as he clumsily held his fork.

I chuckled and gently as he managed to get it right and eat happily. Sine he was a demon, just like Mr. Myoga had said, toddlers were definitely rebellious and very fast at picking up new things such as walking, talking, digesting food, our son was eating half of what I ate! Now that's saying something.

We both dug into our food and when we were finished we saw Kagome halfway through hers, she giggled and sighed "Goodness you two seriously. I'm pregnant with two people to feed, and you two finish before me! How is this even possible" She said finishing of her plate as we both shrugged.

I put my hands in my pockets as I turned to Inuharu "I don't know. How about you pup?" I smirked as he smirked back and copied me, leaning back on his high chair and stuffing his hands in the small-sized pockets in his tiny little baby jeans.

"I don't know daddy" he said shrugging.

Kagome rubbed her temples as she finished her food "I cannot wait to have another girl in this family" she said giggling, before standing up "Grandma is coming over tomorrow to pick us all up for your fathers signing" Kagome said happily.

I smiled, yep you heard right, I was doing signing for the book "Perfect Imperfectionist" I had bought a laptop and learnt how to use them since I hardly ever used computers not even in school and I decided to put all of my poems of my life and my inner emotions and turmoils, my battles and hardships, my tears of joy and happiness from finding Kagome and having Inuharu. After months of putting years and years of poems that came from deep in my heart, the script was done. And without my knowledge Kagome had sent my script to a book company called "literature is us" one of the top companies for publishing famous authors globally. And after I get a letter in the mail talking about an interview for my book "Perfect Imperfectionist" Kagome told me everything. And as much as I wanted to kiss her senseless to show her my gratitude, I was annoyed that she did something as big as this without my consent.

Inuharu was around 1 when the company said that my book was very different and unique, and that they were interested in talking with me to find out my reasons for writing such a strong, overpowering strong minded book. They told me that my stories were very meaningful and very inspiring to many hanyous and people whether humans and demons who feel inferior in contrast to the world. After agreeing to publish my book, I had realised that my dream was finally becoming reality. And I knew deep down that if it wasn't for Kagome I wouldn't have the guts to do what she had done.

When I came home I got knocked over by my one year old son, and my girlfriend. When I told them the good news she kissed me and let's just say that she gave me an amazing congratulations gift that night. She called her mother and we all went out to celebrate. Seeing Inuharu smile brightly as Kagome and her family were showering him with goodies, and with the feeling of being in a family without the need to feel inferior or different, made me happy that for once I belonged somewhere.

As I cleaned the kitchen and the dishes, I feel arms wrap around my chest and felt little hands fist my shirt. I turn around and smile as I wrap my arms around hers. "Is Inuharu asleep" I mumbled my nose against her neck.

Kagome giggled but moaned a little after as I licked her mating mark "Y-Yes"

I smirked "Good" as I pulled away from her I noticed how her apron was gone and I could finally see her small waist, I could see strands of hair come out of the plait and her cleavage showing as I could see she had unbuttoned two of the buttons on her shirt. I licked my lips seductively "You know, you are one sexy vixen"

Kagome hummed as her hands went from my chest to glide up and wrap around my neck, she bit her bottom lip slowly as she winked "Your vixen" her hands went down my chest and to my belt buckle "Take these off before I get impatient baby" she said whispering against my neck.

I groaned as my hands went straight for my jeans, and as I unbuttoned them and took of the belt I cupped her face and kissed her with fevour and desperation, our tongues playing and duelling as I felt her hand glide into my jeans and my boxers, gripping my manhood and stroking it slowly. I rocked my hips in her hand as my forehead leaned against her neck panting slightly at how good it felt.

"Oh Kagome"

However as my hands were about to reach her breasts the phone rang. We both groaned and Kagome pecked me once before leaving to answer. I growled in annoyance, we hadn't had sex in like a week...too long in our opinions, and especially with Kagome pregnant her hormones were raging. As I concentrated on who Kagome was talking too, I heard her talk.

"So how's Miroku San?"

I sighed a little as I walked over to the living room cursing under my breath at the sudden interruption. I had met Sango and Miroku as the came down to visit and met our son Inuharu. They were really nice people, obviously from a higher rank but still they were a respectful hard-working young couple who knew about what Inuyasha was, but were never rude or have ever discriminated against him, instead they were just as open and just as friendly as Kagome were. Sango was kind but she was brutal and fierce, Miroku was a lecher, a man who loved women's asses and especially Sango's, however there was a time when Miroku tried to grope Kagome and I had none of it. however other than that, Inuharu got used to calling them auntie San and uncle Miro. Eventually Sango and Miroku moved to this part of Japan and we saw them on occasion.

Once Kagome finished with the call she turned and smiled at me "Hey Sango and Miroku will visit us tomorrow"

I nodded and smiled as outstretched my hand for her to grab and when she did I pulled her up and embraced her as my lips connected with hers. My hands roaming her back and behind her head gripping her hair. Our tongues battling and her hands tightening on my shoulders and biceps. Once we separated for air I looked into her eyes, with the same lust and hunger I had before. "Shall we finish what we started baby" I said huskily nibbling on her earlobe knowing she loved it.

I heard her sigh contentedly as she rubbed my ears making me growl in approval. "We shall my puppy" she then took of her apron threw it on the sofa and giggled as she ran to our bedroom crooking her finger as she beckoned me to our room, her face flushed and happy as she bit her lip before turning around and giggling some more. I growled in appreciation. "Don't mind if I do" I said chuckling as I ran after my little vixen.

* * *

It was signing and I sat at a table with two big banners next to me with my face and hundreds of books in boxes everywhere and a set on the tables for people to take and for me to sign. I was wearing a red button down shirt with my black jeans and my hair in a high ponytail. Kagome was standing on my right with Inuharu in her arms. My son was grinning and waving along with Kagome at the audience who greeted our pup. I turned and smiled "Hi to who do I sign this for?"

"Esme please" the brunette girl of 15 said.

I nodded and signed, she bowed and smiled "Thank you!" I smiled back and shook her hand.

"Your most very welcome" I looked up and saw two dog ears on her head "You a hanyou Esme?" I asked gently.

She nodded sadly "Your book has really helped me and my family. I was and still on occasion am bullied a lot, but thanks to you...my dreams of hopefully becoming an actress, just like you a writer might come true. Thank you" she said bowing.

I felt happiness in my chest warm up as I looked at a girl that was saved by my book. A family that was saved because of me. I nodded and shook her hand again "Just know, that just as I have found my future, I know for certain you will too. I really hope your dreams do become reality, and ignore what people say. Believe in yourself and I appreciate your honesty, and I am thrilled my book saved you. Your parents are very lucky to have a smart pretty girl like you"

I saw her smile as she nodded and ran to what seemed her parents, they turned to me and waved as they bowed, I waved back and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Kagome's hand there, her smiling face gentle as Inuharu jumped in my lap "You are truly amazing Inu. I am proud of you" I smiled back and nodded.

Inuharu nodded as well and smiled up at me as he snuggle din my chest "I am proud of you daddy" My eyes widened, Inuharu had on most occasions told me how I was strong and how he was like me...but this was the first time he ever told me he was proud. I embraced him tightly and heard the audience aww. I laughed and nuzzled his head affectionately.

"I love you pup" I said, my words laced with pure and utter love towards my son.

Inuharu nodded and smiled as he nuzzled back "I live you too daddy!"

Soon after maybe 160 odd people's signing, it was number 161 and as I spoke I got a name I never thought I'd ever hear.

"Sesshomaru"

I looked up and as if it was magic, this was definitely Sesshomaru, definitely the man who had abandoned me all those years ago along with family. His attributes and demonic markings exactly equal to fathers. I growled and I could feel Kagome's shock as she spoke.

"W-Who are you...a-are you...really Inuyasha's...brother?" Kagome said as she walked closer to me. I stood up and saw that there was no-body else in the queue other than Sesshomaru for now. I narrowed my eyes and stood up pushing Kagome and Inuharu behind me.

I then heard my pups voice "Daddy why does this man smell like you?" I sighed. Off course he would notice, he was off course a quarter demon, and this was his uncle a member of family by blood. A relative binded to me no matter what.

I then spoke "What are you doing here Sesshomaru? Last time I checked you walked away from my mothers funeral" I said my voice cold and bitter, laced with venom as my claws were ready and deadly, my fangs slightly showing as my anger was coming back from its repressed state in the back of my mind.

Sesshomaru sighed and inclined his head to the right "Please can we talk in private"

I growled but nodded once and kissed Kagome's forehead once as well as my pups telling them It'll only be a moment. Kagome nodded and smiled as her eyes told me to listen to what he had to say. I sighed and then walked to him.

Once we were alone he spoke first.

"So, I see you have a mate and pup now, as well as a successful career" Sesshomaru started off.

I growled as I crossed my arms "What so suddenly because I'm famous and not known as a half-breed any more for the most part, you come crawling back for my forgiveness"

He shook his head "This Shesshomaru was merely surprised at how far you have gotten little brother"

I growled "Don't you dare call me your brother. You are not my brother, you are just a sperm that is related to me through our father. You are no longer my brother, brothers don't abandon each other, and they sure do not come back and make a happy fucking reunion 16 damn years later" I was not going to just up and hug him as I cried in happiness to have my brother. No fucking way was he getting any acceptance from me.

Sesshomaru bowed his head once and then looked at me "I know what I had done was cruel, I admit I was embarrassed by having a half demon as a relative much less a younger brother. But there have been many times I have tried to track you down to apologise and to start over. I hadn't tried hard enough and I know that" I snorted at his comment "but I am glad that you are okay and have a future set."

I nodded once "Yeah I am too"

He raised the book and went to the last page. "This poem, had intrigued Sesshomaru very much. Since reading this, I have learnt all about how you must have suffered and how your life was without the need to speak to you face to face. I have realised what a unloyal brother I had been. And as the alpha male for our pack and family I had failed you, and for that I am sorry. In no form do I want to forget about what I have done and what it has caused you, but I would like to rekindle what we could have had. Forgiveness will be much harder to obtain and I know that, but as a brother and uncle, would I be allowed to see my nephew"

My eyes widened a little but then I shook my head "You made fun of me Seshomaru, when I was younger I had torment from you, and even though my kind hearted mother took care of you for a year or two you showed her no respect either, what makes you think I will allow you to go near my family." I couldn't trust him so easily. I did. Boy did I want to trust and believe his words, but after all these years, that doubt was strong in my mind and I knew that forgiving Sesshomaru would not happen very soon. However listening to him was the most respectful think I knew I had to do.

Sesshomaru nodded once as he looked down. Sesshomaru looking at the ground?! Not fucking likely! "I am sorry Inuyasha" My eyes widened. W-what.

"W-What?" I said shocked.

Seshsomaru raised his head "I am sorry. You are right I should not be trusted as such and be allowed to go near your family after what I had done to you. But I am not speaking as a begger, I am speaking as a brother" I blinked and then felt Kagome touch my arm with Inuharu in her arms.

"Inuyasha let him"

I opened my mouth but said nothing as I looked away and gave a sharp nod, I bent down and nuzzled Inuharu's face "Pup, meet Sesshomaru...uncle Sesshomaru" I then saw Kagome smile at me as she put Inuharu on the ground and tightly held onto Kagome's leg, I bent down and smiled as I rubbed his ears "It's fine pup, I trust him"

Inuharu nodded and slowly walked over to his uncle "So you are my uncle? Just like uncle Miro, your daddy's...Um...bro...brother?" I wrapped my arm around Kagome's shoulder and squeezed it tightly, feeling both of her arms wrap around my waist made me loosen a little and I felt her head nuzzle my neck. I nuzzled back and turned to Sesshomaru seeing him...smile?

I saw Sesshomaru bend down and speak "I am your uncle pup, and I am indeed a member of your father's family" I saw Inuharu look at me once more before seeing me nod again. He turned back to see his uncle and smiled as he jumped into his arms. "Uncle Sesshy!"

I chocked a little as I heard Kagome laugh.

"Sesshy eh? Well it will do for this Sesshomaru for now"

After an extra half hour catching up a little. I had made it clear that I did not want to have anything to do with him yet, and would stay in brief contact until then. Once he left I let out a deep breath and felt Kagome smiled up at me. "You did a good job Inu. You did what was best" I smiled and brought her into my embrace.

"I love you Kagome" I said nuzzling my nose into her neck.

I felt Kagome nuzzle back "I love you too Inu. Come on Sango and Mirou are here" I smiled and nodded. The signing was almost over and as we greeted Sango and Miroku, with Miroku getting a beating and him saying 'my hand is cursed' all was well. We got home and as I tucked in Inuharu, he had said one thing to me that made my heart jump every time.

"I love you daddy" he said sleepily.

I smiled and took of the lights "Night pup"

As I walked out I saw Kagome sitting on the sofa watching the TV on mute to not wake up Inuharu. "Is he asleep" She whispered to me. I nodded and smiled falling on the sofa as I groaned.

"What a day" I said wanting to sleep.

Kagome stood up and kissed my cheek "Let's go to bed Inu"

I smiled and stood up "You go to bed Kagome, I want to do something quick" Kagome nodded and kissed me on the lips once "I love you" I said, my forehead against hers.

She smiled and kissed me once more "I love you too. Don't stay up too late okay"

I nodded and then once she walked away and closed the door, I walked over and grabbed a copy of my book and turned to the last page. The last and completed version, my best piece yet, and the one that touched my heart the most.

Once when I was little innocence blinded me from the world

I was happy and carefree

I used to run around laughing, hoping to give people happiness

I used to play games

And smile all the time, even if I never received one back

I used to feel on top of the world when everything was fine

But it was easy how people could stab you in the back

And that once happy face

Turned into a solemn frown

You search and search

For someone who cares, or even gives a damn

anyone who understands

And anyone who would even dare

Loneliness it hurts

It kills you deep inside

It makes you feel hollow

It stops you from moving on

I would cry myself to sleep every night

hugging my pillow very tight

wishing for someone

To hold me through the night

Once when I was little

I was never on my own, until a fateful day

That destiny came to me

But I've stopped wishing, I didn't care about being alone

Unless that's what I thought

But one fateful day someone taught me

That even if I had stopped smiling and being carefree

They were memories I should have cherished and not question

That same one person taught me how to laugh again

And in exchange that laugh made her happy, that's when I realised what giving people happiness really was

She taught me that frowning made her sad, in exchange gave me courage to try to smile once again.

She taught me that even if some people are against you, you need to be strong and fight for those who are with you

She taught me that loneliness only hurts, when you make yourself believe it does

She taught me, that you can only move on, once you've pushed yourself to create new memories

She taught me that everyone deserves to cry, and that does not make us weak

She taught me that no-body wants to be alone, but that we can change that, if we change ourselves

She taught me to find comfort in her, and not in a pillow.

She taught me that I could only move forward, when I leave the past in the past and create new memories.

But most importantly

She showed me that I could find

Someone like her...

Someone who gave me what I ever dreamt off.

A family, a loving home.

Someone who loved me for all of my...

Perfect imperfections.

.-.-. .-.-.-.

* * *

Well there you have it everybody I am so sad to end it, but the main idea was covered. Inuyasha found love and peace and his dream became reality. I would like to say a big thank you to all my reviewers and guest for taking their time to read and review my story. Thank you to all who have given me positive criticism in order to help me with future writing, and everybody I have to thank are...

Warm-Amber92

Grumpy DelSan13

Kakashi 911

Princess Inumei

Fredel

Kittyzwuvme1234

veena

Deiru Tamashi

Shiinalover101

fanficnewbiee

BlackR0seBud

lintu-lvr4

Sarabear209

inukag94

Mokayuki

fanfictionloverkali

prettylikedrugs420

MonkeyQueen 88 YT

evica 35

deadlystrawberry

Lord wolfe

ABG93

InuRiotGrrl

bertabee

chikaalternita

Ordinary Extra

InyouyashaFan

CSIalchemist

cierafox

AChapman78

SuperKassu

soylocajojo

Nezumi 24-7

Kitsune-hime-017

Stardust Miko

Compucles

cierafox

InuLuna19

Youkai55

KyoRenandinuyashalover

IlaynaBliss

VaMpIr3 pRiNc3sS

TiffyTaffy0409

bookworm189

daydreamer2014

Tigra 22

And thank you to all the guests included for all reviewing my story and chapters consistently. I have made sure to add everyone that reviewed, read thoroughly all your reviews, and am happy to say that I thank to whomever added this story in the community of _Master Of All Dimensions_. It made me so happy to see that and proud to have inspired some people. Thank you to all the new friends I have made throughout this story.

And please follow to see any future stories I will update.

Thank you to all of you, and I hope others who read this story in the completed section would love and review also.

Goodbye for now! ^.^

-InuFanGoddess-


End file.
